All the thing about us
by Mouchan
Summary: Kevin got a big problem with himself. Yoko tried to fake out her compassion. Outbreak members tried to help them out. More chapters...please R
1. The new life

**Note: Here my new story, a funny genre, could it be. Hope you like it, i suck with my summary. please read and review, for yoko's fan, you gonna love it.****  
**

**All the thing about us**

**Chapter 1: The new life**

_Yoko's Diary,_

_22 September 2001,_

It's been 3 years after the Raccoon City incident. I still can't forget the horrifying moment that occurred in my life, it seems like yesterday. Everyone lost their family, friends and job. Everything has been gone in a very short time, within one night. A normal people became a zombie who searched for the living people, dragged them out from the window, eaten them alive and spread the hazardous virus that changed every creature into a cannibal. It always scared me…I saw with my eyes the patron in the J's bar has been eaten alive. I still can hear the moan, their gnawing sound. It always sent the nerve inside me and chilled my spine.

Every scare moments sketched inside my mind cannot being erased easily. Same with the other seven survivors of the J's Bar, Kevin Ryman, Mark Wilkin, George Hamilton, David King, Alyssa Ashcroft, Cindy Lennox and Jim Chapman. I believe, they still feeling traumatize after the outbreak but they don't have any choice. Either learning to forget it or carry the fear till the end of their life.

After escaped from the city, all of us have been honored with a millions dollar reward from the government because of "Daylight". The only cure in this world for T virus, the virus which was responsible to cause the outbreak disaster.

Each of us selected our own path but some of us have been chosen to live together. Cindy and George has been married not long after the outbreak and moved to Alabama. Alyssa choose to live together with David and lived in New York, continued her job as a journalist in one of the big company while David has opened his own bar in the city. Seemed he looked happy with her and I bet, it was first time in his life he cares with somebody than himself.

Although Alyssa is an outspoken type woman, but the toughness and her elegance had caught his manly heart. She only showed her compassion toward him than the other guys. Yeah…..I knew that I'm still young but he chosen to be with her, not me. I can't lie to myself that I like him…but maybe this is my fate. Huh! Just forget it!

Mark moved with his family to Arizona and Jim had come back to his mother and stepfather in California. Then Kevin, actually I don't want to remind about him, even once. He moved to Florida not long after that. He has been offered by the Miami police department as a detective. He extremely happy when he told us the good news in Cindy and George's wedding day.

He used to drink a lot in the ceremony and hung around with other girls. I still can't forget his breathe when he got drunk. He dragged my shoulder and sat closely beside me. Everyone looked at us and smirked. I can't measure the degree of heat at my face even to see my flushed cheeks. I'm really ashamed in that day…..not because I like him but I really hate him! Everyone thought that I have crush on him but absolutely not!

He used to bully me, used me and treated me as the dumbest person that ever lived in Raccoon City. I felt like to burst out and wanted to slap his face but I was so timid in that time. He forced me to jump, pushed me into the swamp and hugged me whenever he wanted. He spoke everything that crossed inside his mind and has such annoying loud mouth. God...please avoiding me to see him again. I rather meet others than the horny cop. Okay! Forget about him! Now let's talk about me.

I used to be the big witness in Raccoon City incident and helped the US government made an accusation in order to eliminate Umbrella. But deep in my heart, I believe the head commander of my ex-corporation and his loyalty researchers have been planning to build again the damn corporation by using the new name. I know, they wouldn't stop their greediness and the crazy vision to conquer the world. Fuck! What a mess! Who do they think they are? God? As long as I don't have any connection with them again, I'm still being okay. The government had promised to take care of me but how long they can guarantee my safety? However I need to stand on my feet by myself, facing this wild world alone and forget my terrible past.

I've been came back to Japan after Cindy and George's wedding. My mom and relatives were very happy to see me alive. Then I continued my study in local university until I graduated one year later. I worked as a computer programmer in one of the big firm in Japan. Working is fun but tired and I received a pretty pay from them even it was too small compared with my "Daylight" reward. After two years I've been worked at there, I'm decided to continue my study in plant therapy. Actually I've been interested in this since I'm created the "Daylight" using the recipe in the Peter Jenkin's memo.

If you think that you are damn intelligent girl, you should appreciate the gift that God had given to you, am I right? And that's why I came back to America. I've been offered to further my study in once of the college in here 2 months ago. Renting a small apartment in outskirt of the town and I'm happy as I am. Very happy compare three years ago and that always gain my self confident inside me.

Boyfriend? I don't have time to think about this. I don't know why…this is about my own feeling. Last I'm attracted with guy while in outbreak and it was David. But that was a long time ago and I bet the feeling had stopped. I can denied several of my working partners tried to flirt me but I'm just ignored them. Will I live alone till I die? sigh

Okay! That's all for today…..

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The digital alarm clock beeps loudly near her bed. She lazily grabbed the clock and saw the numbers on it. It was 8 am and Yoko raised her body slowly from there. She moved her body to left and right and stretched slightly.

It was Saturday morning but she always woke up earlier and that is her habit since she has been treated by her mother to follow the Japanese tradition. "Luck will not come to you if you're late," her mother's advise always become her preference.

She brushed her soft long hair that covered her face and tied it to her back. After three years, she has changed a bit of her appearance and the shyness wouldn't become a big problem for her. Her hair is became longer that would make her look more charming but she still emphasized the casualness of her. Sweater and jeans always becomes her favorite outfit.

Yoko entered her bathroom to make some stuff and then walked out from there toward her wardrobe. She took out her usual jumpsuit that she used for her outdoor activity and changed her pajama quickly, impatiently to inhale the fresh air of the early Saturday morning.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoko made a jogging session about one hour along the park and area near her apartment. She took a short rest and walked slowly near the side street. Yoko tried to breathe easily and sometimes she stretched her arms and legs. She never cared with the naughty eyes and flirty whistle back her.

"Go home childish boy!" she whispered and glanced at them. She leaved the flirty guys behind and started walking along the street. Yoko glanced toward the poster and advertisement those pasted against the wall. "That's nothing special, just a bore thing," she continued her walk with stretched slightly her neck and suddenly her eyes caught the pink paper pasted against the street light. Yoko pulled the paper and read it.

"The Blissful House? Hmm… weird name" the beautiful house near the seashore pictured on it. Yoko read the notes underneath the picture "Complete with swimming pool, large open space, basketball court…Whatta find! Aww man! I like this….I could have some look," she quickly folded the paper and put it inside her pocket. "Don't even care with the price….my Daylight reward still remaining a lot in my account. This must be my dream home! I can't wait to see it," she left the street immediately and walked back home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_25 September 2001,_

_Dear diary, _

I went to see my dream home this morning….Holy God! I like it. It was totally like my childhood home dream. The home that would brings happiness to me and my husband Cough, I guess….if I'm able to get marry. I will raise my kid inside there and live happily ever after….like its name, "The Blissful House"

I've been called Mr. Howard, the guy who is responsible in selling the home has told me the owner of the house has been moved to England after her wife died. He put the considerable price for the house and asked Mr. Howard to look after it. The house is quite near with my college too. Oh! I'm feeling lucky!

I need to meet him again within this week to discuss about the price, hopefully I can move as soon as possible to my new house. My mom must be like it. I really can't wait! Really!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good Morning….you must be Miss Yoko Suzuki right?" she shakes her hand and glanced toward the thin spectacle man. "Yeah, I'm Yoko Suzuki. Nice to meet you Mr. Howard." The man looked her up and down. Yoko frowned "What's wrong?"

"I'm never expecting that I meet such a young and a pretty girl like you," he smiled and she blushed a bit. "Thanks" "Oh! I forget! Shall we see this house together? I'll explain to you about the room and other stuff inside this house. Wanna come in?

"Sure!" she replied shortly and both of them entered the main door. Yoko startled with the beauty of the house and examined each room inside it. She felt like wanted to stay in the house right now.

"How's your opinion Miss Suzuki? You like it?" Howard asked her. "Oh God! Who'll refuse to live inside this pretty damn house? This house is complete me, I can't wait to move in. Whatever the price, I'll pay it," she grinned happily and felt like wanted to dance around.

"Glad to hear that but you need to sign several documents first," Howard gave the file to her. "Does this process take a long time? Probably in this week I'll move," Yoko stared at him. "I'm sorry to say. I can't proceed the document in a short time. It might take at least one month to complete following the regular procedure," he still handed the file but Yoko looked away.

"Anything wrong?" Howard frowned. Yoko sighed and then leaned herself against the wall. "I must go to Canada for 3 weeks," she glanced back at him. "When you'll be going?" "Next week! That's why I need to move faster," she explained.

"You can pay the deposit first!" Howard grinned and she still acted the same. "I didn't bring any cheque book with me. I forgot to create one, I'm sorry," she looked at him with a pleading gaze. "Look Miss Suzuki, there's another guy who want this house too. He have called me yesterday and willing to give a high pay for this house. He sounds so enthusiastic like you. Please understand me, Miss Suzuki. This about business and money is important," he said clearly and glanced intently at her.

Suddenly Yoko kneeled down in front him and caught his legs "Please Mr. Howard, Please….don't sell this house to him. I really like this house, please!" Yoko whined and Howard struggled himself to escape from her grip. "Let me go! Let go! Don't you feel shame?" Howard flushed and sweated. "I won't let you go if you don't want to promise me!" she stubbornly said and tighter her grip.

"Okay! Okay! I promise….but let me go first," Yoko grinned and then released him. Howard arranged his slack pant and then gazed at her. "Okay, I wouldn't sell this house. I will wait for you to come back," Yoko smiled wider as she heard the words and quickly hugged him

"Oh! Thanks Mr. Howard, Thank you very much! Mmmuah!" she kissed his cheek and Howard blushed. Then she released him and the smile still created from her cute face. "B-But you need to sign the document as a proof. Here," He extended the file and she grabbed it. Yoko opened the file and read the term of agreement inside.

'This house will become mine! Yep! I'm really sure about this,' she signed the agreement and smiled happily. "Okay! Deal!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_21 October 2001,_

Dear diary,

Asshole! How could he do this? He had promised me that he won't sell the house. He is such a materialistic guy and dumbsap. I've seen the light inside the house when I past it. That told me someone has been moved into the house. I don't know how long he has stayed in there. Howard must explain this to me. The fuckin' liar! I need to know who that guy is! I must to find him soon!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoko intruded into the small office without ignoring the occupants inside there. "Where's Howard? I need to find him!" she burse and his secretary tried to hold her from entering the room.

"He's busy, Miss. Would like to sit here for a moment?" Yoko shrugged and ignored her invitation. "I don't want to hear any excuse from you people, so leave me!" she shoved her hand and rushed toward his room.

Yoko slammed her knapsack on the table and Howard startled with her presence. "Oh! M-Miss Suzuki, p-please sit-," Yoko cut him "I don't have time to have any conversation with you. I just want to hear your explanation about my house. Who's the fuckin' guy that buy my house?" she glanced sharply at his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry…he likes the house very much," Howard heavily sweated and avoided her gaze. "But you've promised me Mr. Howard. You think that I don't have money to pay you? Is it what you think? As for your knowledge, I'm richer than that guy!" she put her palms on the table and moved her body slightly to front. Howard sighed and looked away.

"How much he paid you Mr. Howard?" Yoko creased her eyebrow. "I can't tell you Miss Suzuki!" "Why not? Where's the file?" she demanded. "What file?" "His file, damn it! Where's it? I wanna see it!" Yoko shouted and Howard quickly figured out the file from the shelf behind him. He found the file and handed to her.

Without hesitation she grabbed the file and opened it. "What you gonna do?" he worriedly asked her. "I wanna tear it," she replied and then he tried to grab away the file from her. "No!" Yoko quickly dodged him and then read the information inside the file.

Suddenly she shocked and the file dropped from her hands. Her face became pale and she slowly glanced toward him. "Um...Miss Suzuki? Are you okay?" she was speechless and unable to move a bit from there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_23 October 2001_

Dear diary,

Oh God! How can this happen to me? I saw his name, his ugly signature. Don't tell me it was him….maybe it was someone who has a same name. Please…I don't want to see him. Oh God! Help me! Help me! Howard wanted to introduce him with me but of course there's nothing that I didn't know about him. He's such a devil! My old enemy! I really hate him!

This is all because of the house! Aww man! Last night I had a nightmare. He came to me in a zombie form and tried to bite me. The others only smiled at me and left. David….how could you! You grinned at me and left with Alyssa. You people are so cruel! Cruel! I shrieked when I felt his teeth bitten my neck and then I awaken. It's seemed real. But I don't want to lose the house to him. I want to fight for the house. He shouldn't grab it from me. Let he see the new Yoko!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoko and Howard sat on the comfort sofa inside the living room. Both of them were waiting for the owner of "The Blissful House". "He's such an asshole. It's almost an hour," she whispered and changed her position.

"What's wrong Miss Suzuki?" asked Howard with a considerable look. "I'm hot!" she replied shortly and looked away. "I'll reduce the temperature," Yoko only glared and ignored his behavior.

She gulped when she heard the familiar manly voice from the outside. The guy was teasing the Howard's secretary and sometimes they laughed together. "You've never changed a bit even after three years," she whispered. "Here Mr. Ryman," his steps became closer toward the room that make her heartbeat became faster. "Calm down Yoko….don't faint now."

Continue...

Note: How it goes? is it okay. Hope all of you enjoy it. Feel free to e-mail meor sent message. Chapter 2 will gonna be update shortly.


	2. Like cat and dog

Note: Yup! The second chapter from me, hope u gonna like it. For anyone that geeting confused with the first one, this is the answer. Many outbreak characters will be come sooner, stay tuned! Yippie! Really suck with summary. Here it is...

Disclaimer: i'm not own outbreak characters except "The blissful house".

**Chapter 2: Like cat and dog**

Someone pushed the door and the good looking man wore a black leather jacket with a long brown hair stepped into the room. Yoko felt like her heart just stopped when she looked at him. He rolled his eyes toward her, felt unbelievable with what he seen.

"Yoko! Is that you?" he asked with astonishment. "K-Kevin?" she felt like to faint when he called her name. He still remembered her. "You know her?" asked Howard.

"Of course I know. She was my ex-girlfriend," Kevin replied and started walking toward her. "Gimme a big hug, baby!" Yoko shrieked with surprise and then quickly hide behind Howard. "Howard, please! Safe me," she trembled and remembered her nightmare from a few nights ago. 'Maybe that was a precognition of me….he come to me in a worst way'

"It's been three years I didn't see you. I miss you a lot baby, come on," Kevin widened his arms and walked toward them. He tried his best to protect her from him. "M-Mr. Ryman please sit down. You're frightening her," Kevin frowned and curled his arm.

"Why not? She's my old girlfriend and I miss her. Get the hell off here slim guy!" Yoko wanted to burse out when she heard his lie and glared sharply toward him. "When did I become your girlfriend, asshole? I never live with you even sleep with you! You're such a liar!"

"Omigawd! Your Amnesia comes back. When did this happen, baby?" he touched her forehead and she quickly dodged him. "Hands off me!" she looked away, avoiding his gaze. Kevin felt annoying with her behavior, since outbreak they had never became a good friend. They were always quarreling and hurting each other's feeling. He used to treat her bad and always called her as a childish girl.

"So you're couple huh?" asked Howard. "No!" both of them replied together and glanced each other. "Don't believe him, he's such a big liar," Yoko looked at him.

"O yeah! So you think that you're such a damn good innocent girl huh? Maybe I should let the fuckin' zombie eat you or let the hunter cut you! You're always sickening me," Kevin snapped. "Why didn't you let me die Kevin? Is that what you want?" her eyes red.

Howard blinked, felt weird with their words and suddenly he slipped in between both of them. "Please calm down. We came here to discuss about the house, not fighting."

Kevin pulled slightly his collar jacket while Yoko flapped her long hair and both of them sat on the sofa without looking each other. She crossed her slender legs and knocked her fingers on the sofa. He slightly gazed toward her and analyzed her new figure 'Looks different,'

Yoko realized and shot her eyes to him "What you're looking for?" "I'm just wondering if you look prettier after three years but I'm wrong! You're still…ugly," he smirked. She glared angrily and bitten her lips.

Howard coughed a little, tried to say something "Here Mr. Ryman and Miss Suzuki, I-" he stopped when her secretary came inside. "Excuse Mr. Howard, I bring you some coffees. Please have a drink," Kevin winked at her as she put the cups on the table. "Pervert….," Yoko narrowed her eyes and then looked away.

Suddenly he spanked the secretary butt while she wanted to walk out from there. "Oh! Mr. Ryman!" her cheeks blushed and she quickly moved out. Yoko slightly covered her face and snorted 'I'm glad it wasn't me.' Howard tried to be cool and pretended there was nothing happen.

"Okay! We continue our discussion according to the house. Mr. Ryman, let me explain a bit about the agreement letter. There was a mistake, actually that's my fault," said Howard. Kevin frowned "What kind of mistake? Is it about the price? I've paid a big amount for the house. I've signed the agreement, followed the instruction-" suddenly Yoko cut off "It's not about the price and the stupid agreement damn it! You've taken my house! My house!"

"Bullshit!" suddenly he stood and looked down at her. "Oh! So the house is yours, hm? Smart! Very smart. Why this guy told me that nobody buy the house? You wanna fooling me shorty?" Yoko rose from her seat and faced him.

"Nop! You're fooling yourself. You make a stupid joke! I've signed the agreement earlier than you. It's mine! The house is mine!" Yoko shouted. Kevin glanced sharply at her with astonishment. "You know, you're similarly like Alyssa," he smirked and arched his eyebrow. Yoko startled and makes a sudden action by pushing his body "Don't same me with her!"

"Umm…stop fighting. We need to discuss about the house," Howard tried to stopped them and suddenly Kevin grabbed his collar. "It's all your fault damn it! Why you lied at me huh? You wanna me to shoot your head?" Howard trembled and looked at his angry eyes. "Kevin, stop!" she pulled his body from him and Howard arranged back his shirt.

"Miss Suzuki…she have signed the document. I should give that to her. Mr. Ryman, you should sell the house to her," he carefully said.

"Fuck you all! I won't sell the house," he growled and avoided to see Yoko. "That's my house, Kevin. I like the house. Whatever you want, I will give it to you," she said calmly. "That house has a two owner now, either one of you should give up," said Howard. "I won't sell the house. I like the house too," said Kevin without looking at them. "That's my house Kevin. I'm begging at you, please give it to me," she faced him.

"No Yoko, No! I won't sell the house," he seriously looked at her. Her fury still remained inside her heart "You've never changed a bit, aren't you? You've never know how to succumb with other hm?" she glanced sharply at his eyes.

"That's me," he looked at her with no feeling. "I hate you Kevin. I really hate you!" she whacked his chest several times and tears leaked from her eyes. He let her for a moment and suddenly he caught her wrists. "You're still like this…always crying," she pulled her wrist from his grip and then rushed out from the office. Howard gave a confusing look and Kevin's eyes gazed at her as she moved out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoko hardly pushed the door and ran out from it. She approached the nearest stair and sat on it. She was still crying and unable to hold her tears. "I hate you fuckin' cop! Asshole!" she covered her face and her shoulder was slightly shaking.

"Hey kid," someone handed the handkerchief beside her and she looked up. Kevin looked down at her red face. She refused to take it and avoided his gaze. She quickly wiped her tears with her shirt and tried to comfort herself. "Don't treat your old friend like this, huh kiddo?" Yoko gazed on the floor and said nothing.

"Yes I know you really mad at me after what I've done to you. Just forget the past," he joined her on the stair. She still acted the same. "I'm sorry k. I didn't mean to shout at you like that," he said gently. "Don't be too sentimental, Kevin. I'm feeling wanna puke," she replied softly. Kevin sighed and silent for a moment, didn't know how to persuade her.

"I know you really hate me and…I hate you too. Since outbreak we never became a good friend. It's been three years and everybody has their own life, they sharing their life and lives happier except us. Sometimes I wanna laugh when I remember about David. How can he fall with someone fierce like Alyssa," Kevin grinned. "Don't belittle him," Yoko snapped and glared at him. He creased his eyebrow and shut his mouth.

"Everybody misses you except me. They never forget you. Every year we have a reunion party, they always asking for you. Where have you been? But I'm always run out from the topic. I try to cheer the moment and play dumb-," Yoko cut his words "Cause you're a great joker isn't it?" he looked at her and felt a bit annoying in his heart. Kevin tried to hold his restless and she always tried to provoke him.

"So! You really wanna the house hm?" he asked. "Absolutely," she replied shortly and glanced at him. "Because you're the one who created the "Daylight" and make all of us became rich as what you've see now, I will sell you the house!" Kevin said and she looked at him with enthusiastic. "But you need to doing me some favor first," he added and smiled. "Whatever it is just tell me!" she cried impatiently.

"You may live in the house but you need to become my maid for one year," Yoko stunned of what she heard and suddenly burse out. "Are you nuts? Just get marry and ask your wife to doing those such thing for you. Don't ask me to become your stupid maid!" she stood up and brushed her hair. "Being a maid is not a same with being a wife," he said calmly and raised his feet. "No! I won't. Live with you in that house, it scaring me," she looked away.

"So, you wanna give up? Okay! Fine!" he tried to move away and suddenly she caught his arm. "I'll become your maid but….," she lost her words. "Don't worry, I'm not fancy with someone that too young from me but if she looks hot! It can be discuss," he grinned.

"Pervert…," she released his arm and curled her arms.

"So, you're agree with me?" he asked her. Yoko narrowed her eyes "Okay! I agree but after one year, you should give the house to me." "I'll keep those word little girl, no worry," he smiled and handed his hand toward her. "For what?" she blinked. "For our deal," she accepted and both of them were shaking hand together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_27 October 2001_

Dear diary,

Today, I've moved into the house and fuck! Who does he think I am? His servant? He asked me to cook for him, washed his clothes, and cleaned the floor. I've never had a time to arrange my things. He behaves like he is the king in the house! He's really annoying me. It's not hard to find a maid. He has a lot of money to find the best maid in the world, why he chooses me? I knew it, he wanted to fool me. He wants to make a randomness pay and wait Kevin! I'll do it that for you. Just wait and you gonna freak yourself.

He uses the master bedroom and let me sleep in this fuckin' small room! Whole of my body is painful now and I need to have a relaxing sleep. Tomorrow, I must to wake up earlier and prepare the breakfast to him, should I put a rat poison inside? Um…never mind. I would send into a jail instantly if I'm trying to kill a greatest detective in this town. Fuck! Why I didn't kill him in outbreak? Maybe I won't see him now, just forget it. Hope I can pass through these hardest days in this year. I need to sleep now, bye!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoko just came out from the bathroom and wore her favorite green robe. She looked at her digital clock on the table, it was 7.30am. "Maybe he's still sleeping," she whispered. Yoko walked toward her window and opened it. The cold breeze greeted her and caressed her long hair. She inhaled the fresh air of the cold morning and remembered each of her last moments with the other survivors in the Raccoon City.

All of it are like a film that played inside her mind. Yes, she still remembered how the things started. She was cutting her hair inside the bathroom and stared at the mirror when a zombie tried to lunge at her from the vent hole. Then came Kevin and Alyssa, they helped her killed the zombie and brought her out from there. Alyssa used to be the very irritating lady at her eyes. Her loud mouth and an arrogant attitude always sickened her but when they get teamed up and beat the problems together, she is amazed with the good quality of her as a persistent woman. She was so adorable to her and became once of her best friend in outbreak. "Maybe that's why David loves her," she whispered.

Yoko chosen to leave all of them and didn't send any new news about her. Everyone seemed happy with their partner and she didn't want to see them again. She kept her mouth shut and let all the feeling decayed inside her, hoping to herself that she will found someone new for her. She used to cry when she saw the guy that he likes kissed with her best friend.

She thought that she will forget everything about the outbreak and the survivors. She thought that she will strong enough to start her new life but when she met Kevin in that day, she knew it. She can't escape from something that destined for her. Maybe tomorrow or the next days, he will call the survivors to reunite together. Can't she facing them? Her heartbeat became faster.

Kevin as she knew was the leader of the group even she dislikes him. He is still macho and outgoing likes three years ago. He always looks charming and she bet his playboy attitude still not disappearing from him plus he is rich now. "Maybe I need to do it something to him," she glanced back to her new room and curled her slender arm.

She walked toward her digital clock and took it. Then she grinned slightly and looked on the numbers on the clock. "I have a gift for you," she muttered and walked out from the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kevin was sleeping on her comfort bed and shirtless. Hes snored loudly and Yoko can heard his snoring sound while she was steeping closely toward his door. "Like a pig!" She carefully knocked the door and closer her ears against the door.

"Kev….Kevin, wake up," she softly called him. There was no answer from him except his annoying snore. She knocked louder and Kevin lazily opened his eyes. He turned his body to face the door and gazed his sleepy eyes toward it. "Go to hell bitch," he whispered and slowly closed his eyes back.

"Kevin, wake up. You have to go working," she patiently knocked the doors even her fury started builds inside her. "Go away!" he shouted and she stunned. Yoko was unable to hold her angriness and exploded. "Hey! Get awake asshole! You ask me to become your maid and don't blame me for that. I have a lot of work to do now and don't wasting my time, damn it," she tried to be calm and hold her breathe.

Kevin ignored her scolding and continued his sleep. "Oh! So you don't wanna to wake up huh? And this is your ending!" she said and signed her digital clock to the right time. She let the clock alarmed and placed in on the floor near the door. Yoko chuckled and quickly ran out from there to the kitchen.

Kevin shocked and immediately rose from his bed. The loud sounds from her digital clock awakened him and he walked toward the door. He opened the door slightly and found it just near his feet. "God damn bitch!" he took it and off the sound. "I'll teach you later," he threw the clock onto his bed and then closed his door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoko has been moved out her bicycle from the back of the house and met Kevin in front the garage. He was wearing his gloves, preparing himself to ride his dearest bike, Harley Davidson. She snorted and ignored his presence. Kevin only gazed at her and smirked.

"Hey Yoko!" he called her and she quickly glanced at him. "The weather is good huh?" he curled his strong arms and leaned against his bike. "Whatever…," she shrugged and arranged her bicycle position. Kevin still unsatisfied and wanted to provoke her.

"Hey Yoko!" he called her again. "WHADDAYYA WANT?" she stormed out and glanced sharply at him. Kevin gave a boyish grin "Wanna ride?" She silent and narrowed her eyes toward him.

"I'm just feeling pity on you. I'll ride for you so you can throw the old bicycle away," he said and creased his eyebrow "Its new damn it! I just bought it," she snapped and looked away. "Second hand?" he smiled naughtily. "No! Just go away, you make me late," Yoko glared and then sat on her ride. She wore her knapsack at her back.

"You've never changed a lot. Still childish like three years ago," he widened his smile and looked intently at her. "This is my style k! Don't get busy on me," she looked away. Kevin rubbed his gloves hand and started to ride his bike. "Actually you're not qualified to ride with me….unless you're pretty hot damn babe. Sorry, I'm just wanna to test you," he said and then wore his sunglasses.

Yoko felt wanted to slap his mouth and bitten her bruised lips." If not because of me! You aren't able to buy that expensive bike asshole!" she shouted as Kevin ride his bike out from the house and laughed joyfully. Yoko's face became red and only glared at him till he disappeared from her sight.

Continue...

Note:Let me know if u like it, dont't forget to give comment, k!. Many thanks for the previous reviewer.


	3. Little friendship

Arigato gozaimas! Danke schon! Thanks a lot for the reviewer, my third chapter. Here it is, more laugh! more funny! Could it be. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I'm not own outbreak characters except the blissful house, that's my home k!

**Chapter 3: Little Friendship**

_28 October 2001_

Dear diary,

Today is a tired day for me. I have a lot of assignments need to finish off and the research project. Aww man! It's not easy to become a student plus I've left all of this stuff for 2 years. I'm feeling wanna puke! Aren't we feeling better after we throw up all of these if we store them inside the stomach? If human able to create the pill that make us wanna to puke out the problem, I'll the first one to try. It will help me erase my problem and annoying memories inside me especially with Kevin, that asshole!

Huh! He told me that he won't stay in this house for two days starting tomorrow. He needs to go somewhere for some reason, probably his chief has asked him to capture the dangerous criminal. I'm feeling lucky! I wouldn't see him for two days, can you feel what I'm feeling now? I'm very happy! I will ask Mimiko to come here. We will have a lot of fun things together and partying for the whole night. If Kevin know this, he gonna kill me. "Why not? This house is mine too. I have a freedom to doing everything that I want. He won't able to stop me! Never! If he dies in this mission, I won't feel sorry for him. HaHa!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yoko, I really wanna see him. How does he look like?" Mimiko said and leaned herself against the wardrobe. "Stop asking about him and help me carry this thing, will ya?" said Yoko as her hand held the shelf. Mimiko snorted and approached her. Both of them were trying to carry the heavy shelf.

"Just put this over there," she ordered as they carried the shelf. "Aww…it's heavy!" Mimiko exclaimed and looked at her sweated face. They put the shelf at the edge of her room and sat tiredly against it. "Phew! We made it," Mimiko muttered and looked at her face. Yoko brushed her bang that covered her face and met the photo of outbreak survivors in Cindy and George's wedding on the floor beside her. She quickly hide it under the shelf before Mimiko realized.

"Is there anything that we need to do now?" she asked her. "Nothing! Just take a rest for a while," she exclaimed and stretched her neck. "Yoko, you haven't showed me his picture since you bring me here. Did you keep any of it," she demanded. "No, I didn't," she replied and gasped.

"I love his name, Kevin Ryman. It sounds sexy!" Yoko narrowed her eyes at her and shrugged. "I bet he looks hot too…like his name," she added and grinned childishly. "I'll introduce him with you, no worry but not now….maybe next time," she replied and looked away. "Hey! I'll make a sushi for you tonight," Mimiko offered. "Sounds good!" she smiled. "And ask him to join us, can I?" she stared at her with a pleading gaze.

"No! He won't come…," she shook her head. "Yoko….what's wrong? There's something happened between you and that guy?" she rolled her eyes. "More than that….," she replied and closed her eyes. "My God! Why you didn't tell me? I thought he's a really good man. He's doing such a crazy thing to you? Oh my!" Mimiko pulled her into her arms and embraced her. Yoko frowned but she only ignored her peculiar behavior.

"If you have any problems just talk to me. I'll become your good listener, trust me pal," Mimiko caressed her long hair and she embraced her too. "Thanks Mimiko, you're my good friend," she whispered, felt luckier to have her at her side. "He won't able to touch you again but…I'm afraid," she said and Yoko quickly stared at her. "Afraid what?" she demanded. "You'll be pregnant his child," she exclaimed and Yoko released her.

"Are you crazy? I never slept with him!" she stormed out and curled her arms. "I'm sorry! I thought you've been molested by him. He sounds too annoying, isn't he?" Mimiko compassionately gazed toward her and she sighed. "We only hate each other. I never expected that I will see him again," Yoko smiled slightly. "I bet he won't able to touch you and don't ever let him, k!" Mimiko grinned and Yoko pushed her body a bit.

The sounds from Kevin's bike startled them and Yoko quickly raised her feet. "He not supposes to come here," she said. "Yoko, what's wrong?" asked Mimiko. "I think your wish has been come true," she replied and walked out from there. Mimiko only blinked and then followed her.

Kevin was walking on the stair, headed toward his room and met Yoko on his way. "I thought you'll be back tomorrow," she looked down at him. "I've finished my work and I need to get some rest, don't bother me," he replied without looking at her. "Kawaii, kawaii….," Mimiko cried and joined her by her side. "Umm…Mimiko, just go back to my room," she tried to hold her friend and pulled her. "What's wrong? Weren't you promise to introduce me with him?" she exclaimed and winked at Kevin.

Kevin smiled and rested his back against his door "Hey Yoko, What's her name?" Kevin asked and grinned naughtily. Yoko sighed and ignored his question. She was trying to hold her friend from approaching him. Mimiko able to escape her body from her and handed her hand to Kevin. "Hi…I'm Mimiko, nice to meet you," she winked again and gave a seductive smile.

Yoko only curled her arms and rested against the wall. Kevin grasped gently her hand and kissed it softly. "I'm Kevin, Kevin Ryman. Nice to meet you, sweetie," he said flirtatiously and smiled. Yoko scratched slightly her neck and looked away "I'm feeling wanna puke!" she muttered. "Oh! You're so romantic," Mimiko touched her flushed cheeks and gazed at Yoko. "Yoko! You're such a lucky girl," she exclaimed and Yoko frowned, felt weird with her words. "I didn't expect that you have such a pretty friend, Yoko," Kevin grinned at her. "Ah! Yukataa…," Mimiko cried. Yoko snorted and avoided his gaze.

"Mmm...Yoko and Mimiko, are you sibling?" asked Kevin. Yoko quickly grabbed her hand. "Come on Mimiko, we have a lot of work to do. Just leave him," she said and struggled to bring her friend out from there. "B-but," Yoko cut her words "You can chat later." Kevin wavered his hand toward her and smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yoko! I can't believe that. What's wrong with you?" She asked her while helping her arranged the stuff inside the room. "What's wrong with me? What?" she dumbly asked and busily put her books on the shelf. "You live with him and said that you hate him. That's not normal, Yoko. There must be something wrong inside your head. He's the girl's dream guy. You should let him go!" Mimiko rambled and then she frowned.

"Me? Naah…I'm just fine. If you like him, just take him. I don't care," Yoko replied and continued her works. "Yoko, you're the luckiest girl you know that. Live with the handsome, tall and sexy guy. Every girls dream about him including me," Mimiko rolled her eyes. Yoko shrugged and then sat tiredly on her bed.

"You make me wanna puke! So! What you wanna me to do? Ask him to come here and seduce him? Fuck!" she glanced at Mimiko. "That's the thing that I wanna you to do. You should grab the chance, Yoko. Just lock him inside your room and….capture him," her mouth is wide opened after she heard Mimiko's words and she quickly sat near her. "Are you out of your mind? Like a bitch," she shivered and looked away.

"It's depend on you either you want to try it or not," she added. "Are you crazy? You have asked me to keep myself away from that guy and now you want me to seduce him. What's wrong with you?" she gazed intently at her. Mimiko stunned and silenced for a moment "Actually…if we are facing with something that we can't expect, we need to make a quick change," said her with stammer. Yoko rose from her bed and walked toward her door.

"Yeah, thanks for the advice but I think you should beware with that guy. Just beware with him, k and don't be too close," said Yoko before walked out from the room. Her eyes only followed each of her movement and suddenly Yoko poked her head slightly from the door "About your advice, it's quite interesting. I'll think about it," then she moved out her head and Mimiko grinned happily "I'm always supporting you my friend."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoko was descending from the stair and found Kevin lying comfortably on the couch. There was a bottle of beer and a boil of popcorn on the living table. He was busily watching a football game from the TV with holding a remote control at his hand. She approached him from the backside of the couch and called him "Kevin, are you hungry? I'll cook for you," she asked him, bored. "No, thanks," he replied shortly without looking at her. Kevin grasped the popcorns from the boil and inserted them into his mouth. "Um...Okay!" she leaved him and walked toward the kitchen.

Yoko took out the can of juice from the refrigerator and flicked open the can. She drank from it and suddenly her ears caught the voice of Mimiko from the living room. She quickly walked out from there and found Mimiko was chatting with Kevin. She was joined him by his side and watched the TV.

"Mimiko?" Yoko cried her name and gave an uncomfortable expression from her face. "Yoko!" Mimiko understood the meaning from it and quickly rose from there. Kevin glanced at her too who was taking her sip. Her eyes gazed toward Mimiko as she walked toward her. Then Mimiko grabbed her left hand and rubbed it. "Sorry Yoko, I need to go back," Yoko frowned "But you have promised me to stay here tonight!" Suddenly Mimiko closed her face at her left ear that make Kevin rolled his eyes.

"I don't wanna to bother both of you. You should grab this chance, Yoko. I'll pass him to you," she whispered and Yoko shivered. 'Yuck! You make me wanna puke!' Yoko stared at her and she gave a slight kiss at her cheek. Kevin widened his mouth and then Mimiko grinned at him as she moved to the couch. "Kevin, I need to go now and Yoko, be a nice girl k. Good luck," she grabbed her handbag on the couch and leaved the two of them to the main door. Both of the twosomes gazed confusingly at her and then looked at each other. "What did she say? Good luck?" Kevin felt wired. "I dunno…maybe for our new house," she shrugged and then stepped toward the stair. She led herself to the up stair and suddenly Kevin called her "Um...Yoko!" she quickly glanced at him. "What?" she frowned and then Kevin raised his hand "Nothing!" He stared back to the TV set in front him and then she headed back to her room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_1 November 2001_

Dear diary,

I've just finished my biology study. My body is slightly aching now and I need to get some rest before I'm continuing back. The time is indicating 2.00am now. Kevin gave me back my clock yesterday after I'm begged him. As a return, I had to clean all the windows in this house. He only smirked at me and watched his favorite shows the whole day. Asshole! I just wanna to curse him all the time! I can't stop myself to hate him even Mimiko had forbidden me to do that.

He hates me as much as I do and treat me badly but I'm always stay patiently of what he done to me. This all because of this house, I want this house! I don't even care of what he thinks about me and his new plan to kick me out from here. I will die for this house! This house is my dream and I wouldn't let it go to easily to the person that I hate most. We don't have a nice moment together. I always lock myself inside this room after I done my work and he only doing his favorite things either watching the TV or going out to get some cold beer or prostitute….I guess, yuck! I've found the kiss mark on his shirt when I washed it this morning. Could it be? He's too liberal. Jealous? Oh please….I don't't feel anything strange at him unless if he is David. Never mind, he is my past.

We talk less and share a very little moment. We only busy with our own stuff and ignoring each other. Sometimes I feel sick. We acting like a stranger even we have known each other but as long as he doesn't disturb my own personal life, I'm still being okay. Yoko forever….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoko gazed up to the pendulum clock in the living room, it was 1.00 am. "He hasn't come back," she muttered and descended from the stair. She yawned a bit and stepped toward the kitchen to get some cold water.

The bike sound from the outside caught her attention as she took out the bottle from the refrigerator and then she poured the water into her glass. Kevin came into the kitchen and met her. "You haven't sleep yet," he exclaimed and opened slightly the refrigerator. Yoko only gazed at his behavior and she can smell the wild cologne from his body. Kevin grabbed the bottle from the refrigerator and sipped from it. Yoko frowned, felt uneasy of what she seen.

"Kevin, you shouldn't drink from the bottle. I don't like it," she snapped and looked at him. "Ahhh..." he gazed at her and smiled. He approached her and carried the bottle with him. Yoko slowly backed away as he closed his face toward her. "You're not a straight girl, aren't you? That's why you don't wanna me sipping from this. I'll always respect your own way," she stunned and he put his finger against his lips and then on the mouth of the bottle before he cuddled it to her bruised lips. Yoko quickly rubbed her lips and glared at him. Kevin grinned at her and put back the bottle inside the refrigerator.

"Straight? What did he meant?" she blinked and gazed at him as he moved out from there.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Yoko, cheer up! You've tried your best for the project. Don't blame yourself," Mimko tried to comfort her. "I know but….it's not happened of what I had expected. I'm too depressing now," she hardly stroked her hair.

"Yoko! Stop it!" Mimiko quickly grabbed her hands and held her shoulder. "Hey...calm down k. You've done well for the presentation. How bout I'll treat you at the Italian restaurant, would you?" she tried to persuade her and Yoko shook her head. "No! I'm feeling so horrible now. I wanna just back home," she touched her forehead and hissed. Mimiko held her shoulder and helped her walking "Just calm down k, I'll send you back. You need some rest.". "Umm...Okay. I didn't sleep for the whole night because of this," she said softly and both of them moved to Mimiko's car.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kevin glanced toward the main door as Yoko entered in. He sharply glanced and moved toward her. "Where have you been? I'm hungry k!" he exclaimed and she only ignored him. Kevin realized her pale face as she past in front him. She leaved him and headed toward her room. "Hey! Are you listening to me?" Kevin yelled and she slowly turned backward. "Kevin, would you mind to cook for yourself? I don't have any feeling to cook now," she said softly and led back to her room.

Kevin startled with her words and chased her from back. "Hey! Get back! You're my maid k. I wanna you to cook for me," she just leaved him behind and entered her room before he had a chance to stop her. Kevin frowned and turned to his back "What's wrong with her?" he walked away from there and felt slightly guilty for his roughness. Kevin glanced back to her door, wondered something and then he changed back his mind. "Naah…she'll be fine."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She lazily opened her eyes and turned her body to her right. Then she gazed up to her clock and startled "Holy Shit! He'll be going mad at me. Oh God!" she quickly rose from her bed and looked out from the window, the night scenery greeted her. Yoko moved out from her room without changing her shirt and then ran down stair.

"Hey kid, come here!" Kevin called her from the couch and she looked at him. "I've bought a pizza, wanna join me?" he offered and she looked away. "Um...Thanks. I'll cook for myself," she refused and walked toward the kitchen. Kevin stood up and quickly caught her arm. She stumbled a bit and turned to her back "Your look pale, kiddo. Come on, let's eating with me. I won't eat you," he smiled and she let him pulled her hand to the couch.

Yoko sat on the couch and narrowed her eyes to him. 'Weird! He never behaves like this,' she touched her chin and glanced at Kevin who was flicking the can of beer and cola. He extended the cola to her and she took it. Yoko sipped from the can and her eyes still glanced sharply toward him.

"Why you're looking at me like that?" asked Kevin while chewing the pizza. "I'm just feeling weird. Is it something wrong with your head?" she suddenly asked and put the can on the table. "Huh? Why? Do I'm look sick?" he dumbly asked. "No! I meant you never treat me like this and asked me to eat with you," Kevin cut her "Is it wrong? I can't finish this alone so that's why I'm asking you to accompany me," Yoko silenced and looked away. Kevin glanced at her pale face.

"Hey kid, I'm sorry k. Just forget our rivalry for a while and having a nice chat. I know that I didn't treat you good and we haven't a real time together. Maybe this is the best time to fix our relationship," he explained and she glanced a bit to him. Yoko sighed and rested her back against the couch. "I don't wanna this dull moment to be lasting till I give you this house," he added and she slowly gazed toward him. "You never know how to feeling hurt, isn't it?" Kevin frowned with her words. "Huh? Is there anyone hurt you," he shifted near her.

"Um…No! I'm just thinking bout my study. There're nothing happen between me and my friends," she shook her head and drifted a bit from Kevin. "Just cheer up, baby!" he put his arm around her shoulder and Yoko viewed angrily to him. "Sorry!" he quickly raised his arm around her shoulder and landed on his thigh. Both of them in awkwardly silent and Kevin sat restlessly besides her, wondering another particular thing to be discuss.

"Yoko," she quickly gazed at him. "Hm? What's up?" Kevin hesitantly looked at her "Are you straight?" "Me? What do you meant?" she frowned. He took a deep breathe and then carefully said "I think you and Mimiko, you know what I meant right?" "Lesbian? No I'm not. We're a good friend," she shook her head and smiled.

Kevin startled with her smile "I'm remembering both of you that day. She kissed you in front me, what the hell!" Kevin grinned. "She always doing like that and she do like it very much. I've kissed her too," Kevin frowned and rolled his eyes at her. "Yoko, I think you should stop kissing her. It's bad for you," he advised her. "Hey, she's only my friend. Don't worry bout me. I'm still attracting with guy," she replied and chuckled. "Glad to hear that. I think you've been going insane," said Kevin and looked away. "What?" she stared at him. "Nothing!"

Kevin took the pizza and handed to her "Thanks," she grabbed and ate it. Kevin ate the piece of pizza and sometimes he drank the beer. Yoko only eyed his behavior and then sipped her cola. "Kevin, can I ask you something," she asked him. "Sure!" he replied while drinking his beer. "Are you bisexual?" suddenly the beer spurted out from his mouth and he wretchedly coughed. Yoko quickly helped rubbing his back and he caressed his chest.

"Shit! You're embarrassing me. Am I looking like that?" he gasped and gazed at her. "Sorry! I'm just wondering," she said with guilty. "Since when?" he demanded. "Since outbreak," she replied shortly and Kevin rolled his eyes, felt unbelievable of what he heard from her mouth. "My God! I'm straight k! and why should I've a lot of girlfiriend if I'm a gay? Don't ever thinking me like that. ," he cried and Yoko slightly covered her mouth.

Kevin looked away and said nothing. "I'm remembered the way you treat David and George. I thought you the wrong way and I'm so sorry," she said gently. "I'm just treated them nice and friendly as a good friend except you," he snapped and she avoided his gaze. Kevin realized the changes of her mood "Sorry…for shouting at you like that," he said casually.

"That's okay. I do hate you too," she sneered at him and he felt a slight annoyed. "I know why you're always in a shitty mood" he exclaimed and she glared at him. "Know what?" she demanded. He drifted at bit toward her and Yoko felt weird with his sudden behavior.

"Kevin, don't get too close," she warned him as he moved his face closely toward her. "I knew why you're so cold to me. This is because of your fuckin' thought right? Let me erase that, will ya?" he grinned evilly and her head rested against the couch. Her heartbeat became faster and his blue eyes stared deeply at her brown eyes.

"Puh!" he suddenly laughed and pressed his belly. "You're like a frightening cat, kiddo!" he exclaimed and continued laughing. Yoko sighed with relief and then glared sharply toward him. "Asshole! It isn't a joke, damn it!" she snorted and avoided his sight. Yoko suddenly rose from there to headed toward her room "You make me wanna puke. Thanks for the pizza."

"Hey wait!" he pulled her arm and she turned back. "Let's watch a movie," he demanded. Yoko narrowed her eyes and then felt bored "No, I want to go to my room." "You have too. This is for your punishment after calling me bi. Just sit down!" he ordered and she sat back on the couch. She crossed his legs and the fury started build inside her 'Shit! I'm just wanna to slap him.'

Kevin started turning on the video player and she only gazed boringly at him. "What's the story?" asked her with no feeling. "It's about zombie," he grinned at her. Yoko shrieked and tried to escape from there. Kevin able to catch her arm and grasped her back to the couch. "No! Let me go! Kevin…please, let me go please," she whined at him but he only ignored her behavior.

"Just stay here and don't try to escape. If you feeling scare just hug me, baby," he smiled naughtily. Yoko sweated and tried to calm her restless 'I'll be going nuts if I'm staying for too long.' Kevin widened his smile as she turned on the TV and glanced a bit toward the scary girl near him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_10 November 2001_

Dear diary,

God! I'm sleepy. Kevin forced me to watch the movie till the end. He still can't understand the trauma that I'm suffering since the outbreak. I'm still feeling phobia of what had happened to me even it's been three years. I can't hear or see any word of zombie or something that looking like them. I'll become nervous and wanna to faint down. I'm only covered my face while watching the movie. Kevin only laughed at me and sometimes he frightened me by mimicking the zombie moan. I whacked at him several times but he only resisted my stroke.

Sometimes I adore him….I mean his inner strong. He can forget that horrible incident in a short time. I didn't believe of what I through before this. He treated me different and we used to share our story together. It's not like a good friend but we had a little precious time together. Did I'm happy? Could it be….I've forgot my problem a bit and I need to get sleep now but I'm scare….I'm afraid with the zombie, afraid they will come through my window. Should I ask him to come here and accompanying me…I think it's better to leave him in his room. He'll become the "zombie" in this room if I'm not bewaring with the danger around me. Just a precaution like what I said to Mimiko. "Don't be too close Yoko!"

Continue...

Note: How is it? Any comment or suggestion, feel free e-mail me or message. Maybe we can be outbreak friend ...


	4. The holiday lesson

**Note: Yeah I know the grammar is quite suck! But it didn't spoil my story. Just enjoy and have fun. Thanks for the reviewers, i'll try my best to imrove this. Please read n review.**

**resi fan: Thanks for your kindly support.**

**Sylph: Glad u like it and thanks for the little correction.**

**Chapter 4: The holiday lesson**

_21 November 2001_

Dear diary,

It's almost a month I live in this house. I can't believe that I still endure the difficult as a maid. I'm having a semester break now and everyday I'm doing the same job. Wake him up, wash his clothes, clean the house and cook for him. I need some kind a new thing for me. I'm getting bore by each day and I'm losing my weight obviously. He told my face is like one of the female zombie from the film that we've been watched before. Asshole!

Sometimes he will be traveling out from this town for 3 to 4 days if his chief asks him to do so. I'll stay alone in this house and sometimes Mimiko come here to accompany me. Am I missing him? No... But….forget it! Why should I'm thinking about him? It's just wasting my time. It's better to watch "Friends" than thinking about him, isn't it? Never mind…..

Despite from that, I need to find a temporary job for this break. It will help me reducing my boredom. He had told me that I don't need to find a job because my Daylight reward is till a lot in my account. He added that I can use it for fun and change my fashion style or going out to find a rich man. What does he think I am? A prostitute? Fuck! He will say anything that hurt my feeling but I won't let him down me too easily. He needs to respect woman's pride and I'll be going to teach him about that!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoko was sitting on the bench that facing the ocean at the back of The Blissful house. The breeze from the ocean blew softly toward her and caressed softly her long hair. She clipped her bang that covered her face at the back of her ear and inhaled deeply the fresh air from the ocean. She wore the wool sweater to keep the warmness from the cold weather.

"The winter will be come sooner," she whispered and gazed up to the cloudy sky. She hugged herself and her childish memory glimpsed into her mind. In windy day like this, she will build many wind vanes and put them in front of her house. She still can hear the lovely sounds when the wind vane rotated and remembered its colorful blades.

Yoko smiled slightly and held her knees against her chest. "What a childhood memory. Mom, I miss you a lot," she muttered and closed her eyes. She remembered the soft touch from her mother's hand and her gentle voice. Her mother have been raised her and her brother since her father died and there was a lot of sacrifice the woman gave to make her as a successful girl. She missed her mother's cook and her lovely face. "Mom, this house is only for us," she whispered and suddenly the loud melodious sound startled her.

Yoko quickly rose from her seat and headed toward the sound that came from inside the house. She found the hand phone on the dining table and grabbed it "It's Kevin," she whispered and opened it. "Hello….who's there," there was a blank tone and she closed it. "He forgot to bring this. How I'm gonna tell him," she carried the phone with her and suddenly something crossed inside her mind. She opened back the hand phone and grinned slightly.

"There must be a lot of girl's name inside this," she muttered as she checked the phone book. "Wow! What the hell!" she rolled her eyes and read the names on it. "Annie, Angeline, Alyssa…Alyssa? Must be Ashcroft lady….Betty, Beth, Brooke, Claudia, David? Diane, Elizabeth, Harriet, Katie…..It's too many. They must be his girlfriends. He's a damn great playboy! Well done Mr. Ryman. You should be honored as a Playboy of the year, man. I dunno how come all of these stupid girls have fallen on you?" she quickly closed the hand phone and threw it onto the living table.

She stretched her arms and headed toward the up stair. 'Since Kevin not here, I should appreciate this precious time to have a long relaxing sleep. It's nice to sleep in this cold weather. He won't able to disturb me' she moved into her room and then landed her slim body onto her bed. Yoko hugged her pillow and then falls asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kevin, are you going somewhere tonight?" Jerry asked him. Kevin was leading to his office and glanced slightly to him. "Nop! Why?" he replied shortly as he past several occupants inside the busy office. "Would like to come to the bachelor party? It's for Keane. He'll be going to marry this Saturday," said Jerry and patted slightly his shoulder. "Hey! It sounds great man!" Kevin exclaimed and reached into his room. He grabbed the new file on his table and opened it. He examined the criminal case inside the file and then threw it aside. "This always makes me feeling bore," Suddenly he landed his butt on his chair and crossed his leg on his table.

Somebody knocked the door from the outside and he gazed to the door "Jerry, don't be shy man. Come in!" his friend opened the door and entered. "Here, the new files for you," Jerry put the files on the table and he only looked down without feeling. Jerry curled his arm and gazed at him, understand his currently condition. "God! When I'm gonna stop to see this," Kevin said and put his arm at the back of his head.

"Hey, you wanna join the party? You haven't decided yet!" Jerry smiled, waited for his answer. "If there's a God damn beer or wine, exotic dancer and sorta, I'll be go!" he grinned and took a deep breathe. "That's not a problem, man. Hope the chief wouldn't give any work tonight," Jerry added and Kevin nodded slowly. "I'm alwayswishing for that too," he exclaimed.

"Hey Kev?" Jerry asked and he quickly gazed at him. "What's up?" he asked "How's your little chick now? Is she going okay with you?" Kevin frowned with his word "Who?" he asked again. "That Japanese girl...I heard from the others, she was the once from your gang right?" Jerry explained. "Oh! That Suzuki bitch. Yep! That's right. She used to be the one of the outbreak survivor and created the Daylight cure," said Kevin.

"She'd made you rich now Kev. You should thank her," Jerry sneered and he only narrowed his eyes. "It's not only her effort, man but the all of us. Yeah! I know she has a brilliant mind and that was her responsible. Everyone complimented her of what she done but not us, especially me! I used to bring out everyone alive and pulled the safety. That was ached me, Jerry," he looked away. "You're jealous, weren't you? But she used to be your great teammate, Kev. It's about teammate spirit," Jerry said and he glanced sharply to him.

"Hey Jerry? Are you at my side? Stop talking about her, can you?" Kevin glared at him and he only raised her hands. "Hey! Sorry man, Take an easy," Kevin only looked away and said nothing. Suddenly he raised from his seat "I need to call Claudia that I wouldn't come to see her," his right hand reached his jeans pocket at his back.

He suddenly frowned "Where's my phone?" "Maybe you forgot to bring it or fallen somewhere," Jerry said and helped him looking the phone. "Holy shit!" he cursed and quickly grabbed his office phone. He immediately dialed his own number and put it against his ear. There was no answer even he tried to contact it several times and then he slammed the phone on its place. "Damn it!" he muttered.

Someone knocked his door and both of them glanced at the door. The lady came slightly from the door and Kevin greeted her "Hey Kitty, What's up?" "Ryman, Chief Martin wanna to see you now," she said and quickly leaved the room. "Need to go now buddy, hope he won't ask me to get work tonight. I wanna rest, man," he exclaimed as he past Jerry and moved out from his room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoko rubbed her sleepy eyes and then descended down stair. She saw up to the pendulum clock and it was 6.00pm. "Geez….I've slept for too long," she whispered and led herself to the couch. She sat on the couch comfortably and turned on the TV. She flipped the channels from the TV and slightly felt bore. "There's nothing interesting," she said softly and turned off the TV.

She gazed down at the newspaper on the table and took it. Yoko bared each of the pages and analyzed them. "I could find some job in here," she exclaimed and moved her searching on the advertisement site. "Lab assistant….kindergarten teacher, computer programmer….," the ringing sound from Kevin's phone startled her and she quickly grasped the phone. There was someone name's Claudia written on the screen.

Yoko pushed the call button and cuddled the phone against her ear "Hey there, I miss you a lot darling, 'chup' " she startled after hearing the seductive voice and tried to hold her breathe deeply. 'Should I cheat her or tell the truth?' she mentally grumbled and gripped the phone tighter. "Hey Kevie, why are you just silent, honey? Are you okay?" the lady whined and Yoko felt slightly vomited. 'I dunno why I'm feeling so horrible like this if someone whine at me,' she only silent and let the lady talked.

"Kevin? Are you there? Don't try to fool me k if you still love me!" she can feel the anger from the lady's voice. "Umm…Hello? Who's there?" she carefully asked. The lady silenced for a while and she bitten her lips 'I shouldn't replied her!' Yoko dumbly waited for her reply and the lady grunted. "I see…he's going with someone else now hm? Who're you?" the lady demanded. Yoko sighed and tried to act calmly "Miss….I'm not of what you're thinking of. I'm….his housemate, no! I mean…his maid," she held her breathe deeply and closed her eyes. "Should I believe of what you've said? Maybe you're the once of the stupid bitch that trying to grab my guy!" the lady burse out and Yoko started to fury.

"Miss...Please hold your voice, k. Kevin forgot to bring his phone and I'm not his girlfriend," she said gently but the lady tried to provoke her.

"Don't ever try to fool me, fuckin' bitch. I know what' you've done to my guy. You asked him to buy the house and sleep with him. That's the reason why he never wants me to come! Where's Kevin? Where's he? Let me talk to him damn it!" she yelled at her and then Yoko widened her mouth. "Hey bitch! Let me explain to you want thing. If not because of me, you aren't able to spend his money, bitch! I'm helped him to become rich and so all the crazy bitch like you would chasing him! Asking for his money! Just watch your mouth, bitch! If you dare to shout at me like that, I'll fine you and …..Slash your face," the lady stunned with her words and was speechless. Yoko quickly turned off the phone and threw it aside.

She tried to hold her remaining anger and brushed out her bang from her face. "Damn it! What I've done?" she closed her eyes and remembered each of her annoying words. "He'll be going mad at me," she whispered and laid herself on the couch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kevin just came back home and found Yoko slept on the couch. He moved silently to the backside of the couch and shook her shoulder a bit "Hey kid, wake up." Yoko blinked and then rubbed her tired eyes. She rested her back against the couch and gazed up at him.

"When did you come back?" she asked huskily. Kevin moved to the front and sat near her. "A moment ago!" he exclaimed and crossed his leg on the table. Yoko glared toward him and clamped her hands "Would you mind to not sitting like that?" Kevin gazed down to her and grunted. "That's my habit and it's nothing to do with you. This table is mine." Yoko glanced away and said nothing.

He started to whistle happily and her mind was flying away. She remembered the annoying call that she received before and her heartbeat became faster. She frowned and sometimes she glanced slightly at him. Kevin reached the remote control on the table and turned on the TV. He focused his gaze toward the TV and drifted her legs onto the floor.

Yoko sniffed a familiar smell that she hated very much that came from Kevin and glared toward him "Kevin, Where have you been? Your smell like liquor," she exclaimed and pinched a bit her nose. The smell was same with the scent of the liquor that Kevin had been drunk in George and Cindy's wedding. "I'm just come back from the Bachelor party. Hey, have you seen my hand phone?" he asked her. She grabbed the hand phone beside her and handed to him "Here," he took it from her hand and opened the cover. Yoko wanted to move away from there and headed back to her room "Kevin, are you hungry?" she turned back. "Nop! I'm not hungry," he replied as his finger pressed someone's number on the phone, tried to make a call. Yoko gulped as she viewed his behavior and then led back to the up stair.

"YOKO!" she stunned and quickly turned back. Kevin glared angrily at her and rose from his seat. The nerve feeling slightly crept into her and she cold sweated. She returned his gaze and tried her best to calm her unrest feeling. He stepped toward her and she only stick on her original position. Suddenly Kevin grabbed her shoulders and faced her "What did you say to her? Tell me!" he shook her shoulders and she avoided his gaze. Her heart pounded faster and she only shut her eyes. "Tell me, damn it!" Kevin snarled and she looked up at him. The unpleasant smell from him makes her wanted to step away and she can feel his strong grip on her shoulders. "You're badly drunk, Kevin," she said gently with no feeling.

"Fuck you!" he suddenly pushed her to the ground and she staggered a bit. Her bang falls against her face and she glanced back at him. Yoko raised her feet and arranged back her sweater "She started first, Kevin," she said calmly and he rushed toward her. He grasped her left arm and she struggled to release it. "She blamed me that I'm the one who forced you to buy this house and separated both of you. It isn't my fault!" she tried to defense herself. "You shouldn't answer my phone damn it. Don't pretending that you don't know .You tried to make my girls run away so you can have me and my wealthy! Is it what you want, kiddo? You're such a greedy bitch, don't ya?" he yelled and she felt wanted to cry with his biased accusation. "It's not true! I never think like that. Even I hate you too much, I won't dare to kill you!" she shouted and panted heavily.

"There's no guy will like an ugly face like you. There's no place in this house for the people like you. I hate you since outbreak….and there's no way I'll get fancy on you. You're such a bitch who like to take an advantage from your innocent face. I don't wanna to believe anything that you said. Just get the hell out of my face," he turned to his back and inserted his hands inside his jeans pocket. .

"Fine! I finally understand…Looks like I need to forget my own desire to own this house. Thanks for everything, Kevin and thanks for taking care of me. You're such a great leader and a kind boss. I'm sorry….I didn't mention this before but I'm grateful because you've said an honest thing that came from your heart. I'll go away from here!" she said calmly and bent down her head. Yoko quickly rushed to the up stair and led toward her room.

Kevin eyes followed each of her movement. The guilty feeling slightly crawled into his heart. He looked away and silenced, tried to hold the torment feeling inside him. "Geez…What I've done," he curled his muscular arms and then his ears caught her stepping sounds on the stair. Yoko has been wore her knapsack on her back and ran down stair. Her eyes red and she sniffed a bit "Bye!" She avoided Kevin's sight and rushed toward the main door. "Yoko!" Yoko ignored his called and quickly moved out from there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes! I'm coming! Just hold on!" Mimiko cried and walked out from her room with wearing her robe. The bell sound awakened her from sleep and she felt a bit annoyed with the stranger that tried to disturb her peacefulness in the late of night. She opened the door and slightly shocked with the presence of the night visitor "Yoko!" she rolled her eyes. "Hi Mimiko," she greeted dryly and her eyes red. "Come in! What's wrong with you?" Mimiko asked and embraced her. "That's the long story, Mimiko. Can I sleep here tonight?" she glanced at her. "Sure, live here as long as you want," she nodded and rubbed softly her shoulder. "Tell me what happened, Yoko," she demanded gently.

"Oh my God! I never guesse he will thought me worst like this," she said softly and rested her head against her friend's shoulder. "Calm down, Yoko. Let's go to sleep k," Yoko slowly nodded and tears leaked from her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kevin sipped his beer and gazed toward the TV in front him. He put the bottle back on the table and flipped the channel quickly by using the remote control at his hand. There was no attractive show that able to catch his attention and then he threw the remote aside. Kevin looked back to the TV and tried to concentrate with the show but he failed. "Damn it! What's wrong with me?" he leaned against the couch and massaged his forehead. He closed his eyes and remembered each of his words those make the girl cried.

"I'm feeling like an evil, am I?" he whispered and took a deep breathe. Kevin stood up from the couch and walked to the backside of the house. He took out the cigarette from his jeans pocket and lit it before he clipped it against his lips. The smoke escaped from his nose and he stared at the stars of the night sky. The cold breeze from the ocean blew his bang and his mind was wondering something. Kevin remembered each of their moments including while in outbreak. The girl used to be a scary teammate other than Jim but her persistent and her strong intuition changed the gang's view at her. He still can remember their first met in the girl's bathroom. She looked helpless and depressed at his eyes. But her defense skill getting developed by each day even he tried to not admit it.

David treated her good as a sister and taught her how to shoot. First, he felt confused with their closeness but when David went with Alyssa, he absolutely knew there was nothing happen between them. David looks cold but very helpful with girl "Maybe he's better than me in any kind of aspect," he muttered.

"I didn't mean that," said Kevin and walked up and down aimlessly on the large space. Kevin gazed up to her dark bedroom for a while and then looked away. He felt slightly worried that urged him to do it something that he didn't even think about it. He threw the cigarette stump on the floor and stepped back into the house to search his hand phone and found it on the living table. He grabbed it and pressed her numbers but he suddenly stopped. Kevin sighed and closed back his phone's cover. "She must've been wentto Mimiko's house," he whispered and left the phone on the table.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mimiko, are you sleeping" Yoko called her name in the dim room. "Hm?" she gazed to her right. "I can't sleep," she exclaimed and pulled the blanket till her neck. "Me too," said Mimiko. "I can still hearing his voice….his scream….and see his angry face. His face is playing inside my mind now. How I'm gonna sleep?" she explained and Mimiko tried to listen each of her words. "Just calm down, k. He'll come to persuade you back," she comforted her. "No Mimiko…..He won't come, I'm nothing with him and he's nothing with me. We hate each other….and there's no way we get closer," tears slided down from her eyes. Mimiko patiently heard her "Am I a greedy bitch? Always trying to take an advantage from somebody's kindness…….ugly and no guy will like me….is it true Mimiko?" she asked softly and Mimiko shook her head. "No…..you're the best friend that I've ever met….you're like an angel, Yoko…trust me," she sobbed when hearing her friend's comment.

"I miss my homeland…. My mom …the sakura flower…..wind vane….the Fuji mountain, I just wanna to come back. Those will helping me to forget all of my problems and my outbreak friends….I'm exhausted, really exhausted….," she chuckled even tears continued falling from her eyes. "Take a rest Yoko…forget bout him and anything happened to you….he won't disturb you again," Mimiko looked down at her and smiled. "I'll try to sleep…," Yoko closed her eyes slowly and tried to erase his shadow from her mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kevin has been back from his duty and walked past his several occupants toward his office. He didn't look cheerful as usual and ignored his friend's greeting. "Hmm…he never behaves like this even how tough his work," Jerry said as he looked at John. "Maybe something messing up his mind," John exclaimed and sat back on his seat.

Kevin sat on his chair and makes his favorite habit by crossing his legs on his table. He put his arms at the back of his head and gazed up to the ceiling. The incident that occurred last night still can't be erased from his mind. He can't help himself to feel sorry for her and her shadow always played inside his mind. Then he took out his phone from his pocket and put it on the table. He looked intently on the hand phone, hoped Yoko will calling him. He waitedpatiently and rose up from his seat. Kevin walked aimlessly in the room and sometimes he glanced slightly to the phone. He massaged his unshaved chin and was thinking the way to bring her back.

Kevin sat back on his seat and brushed out his bang from his face. He sighed a bit and took a deep breathe. "Where have you been, damn it!" he whispered. He rested his back against his chair and closed his eyes, tried his best to calm his restless. Suddenly the phone rang and he quickly grabbed it. He opened the cover recklessly, relied it was from her. Kevin startled with the name on the screen but he never had any choice except to answer. "Hi my dear….I miss you a lot, can we meet this evening? I've special gift for ya," Claudia's seductive voice greeted him. "Um...Claudia, I'm not in my office right now. Can we meet another time?" Kevin lied and then she snorted. "I'm just wanna to be with you, can u understand me a lil' bit?" she snapped. "Look Claudia….I've a lot of work now. I'll go to your house if I'm free, I promise. I still love ya," he tried to persuade her. She silent for a while and spoke "You've never have any time with me since you going with that bitch, right? You've changed a lot, Kevin," her voice trembled and he let a heavy sigh escaped from him. "Holy shit!" he whispered and tried his best to persuade her back. "Bye!" she quickly turned off the phone and Kevin frowned. "Claudia! Claudia!" he called her name but there was only a blank tone.

He turned off the phone and looked down on it "Damn! Seems there're two ladies that I need to coax now," he exclaimed and rested his back against the chair. He shut his eyes again and hoped the girl will ransom his call.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mmm….it smells great! What did you cook, Yoko?" asked Mimiko as she came back from her work. "I've made Tempura and crab soup. You must be like it," said Yoko as she sniffed the aroma from her dish. "I'm hungry, can we eat now," Mimiko demanded childishly. Yoko grinned slightly and took a severalplates and bowls from its holder. "Help me prepare these stuff, k," she required. "Okay!" Mimiko gave an okay sign and poured the soup into the bowl.

Yoko was in a dine table, arranged theplates and suddenly the loud sound from her hand phone greeted her. She hung for a while and then walked toward her hand phone on the living table. She reached it and found Kevin's name written on the screen. Yoko grunted "What daya want asshole!" she muttered without answering the phone. "I don't wanna to talk with you anymore….even once," she added and felt wanted to toss the phone onto the floor. "Yoko! It's noisy! Just answer the phone," cried Mimiko from the kitchen. She hesitantly pressed the cancel button and the sound stopped.

Yoko tossed her hand phone onto the couch and walked back to the dine table. Mimiko was arranging the dish plate and then looked up at her. "Who's that?" she frowned and then Yoko smiled brokenly. "Nothing! Just a wrong number, let's eat," said Yoko and then landed her butt on the dine chair.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoko was sitting on the couch and watched the TV without enthusiastic. Then she held her knees against her chest and laid her head on it. Yoko gazed a bit at her hand phone on the table and slowly grasped it. There was an eleven miscall recorded on the phone screen and she can figured out who was the person. "I won't come back. Don't even think to find me again," she whispered and then yawned a bit. Yoko felt a bit sleepy and then placed it back on the table.

Mimiko just came from her room and wore her robe. She was busily drying her hair using her towel and joined Yoko by her side. Yoko only glanced a bit at her and said nothing. Mimiko grabbed the remote and changed the channel. "I think I wanna to find a job," she said softly and Mimiko eyed at her. "But you have a lot of money, Yoko. You don't need to find a job anymore, just enjoy with it," Mimiko replied and she didn't agree of what she said. "I'm boring, Mimiko. At least I'm able to doing a something benefits instead of being a nuisance with everyone," she said softly. "You still can forget of what he said to you, right?" Mimiko creased her eyebrow. "Who will forget the annoying and the sarcastic guy like him? Since outbreak he never cares about me and don't ever ask me to befriend with him. You never now how many times he had hurt me. He trust that bitch more than me-," Mimiko cut her words. "Cause she is his girlfriend. Anyone will get angry if someone hurting his girlfriend including you, right?" she said gently and Yoko only glanced away. She said nothing for a while and hugged herself. Mimiko only looked at her, waited for her reply.

Suddenly Yoko rose from her seat and wanted to move back to her room "I'm feeling sleepy. Good night," she moved away from there to her room and Mimiko's eyes followed her steps. After she entered her room, Mimiko changed her gaze to the TV set in front her. She crossed her slender legs and sat comfortably on the couch. The sounds from Yoko's hand phone surprised her and she grabbed it. Mimiko sighed hopelessly as she gazed at Kevin's name on the phone screen. She felt a slight confused to answer and then she made up her mind.

Mimiko pressed the accept button and cuddled it against her ear. "Hello! What do you want?" she asked dryly. "Yoko...Are you sick? You sound different," Kevin said as he heard the different voice of her. "No…it's Mimiko. She's been sleeping. Is there anything that you want?" asked Mimiko patiently, hoped he wouldn't disturb her again. Kevin sighed "Actually I wanna to talk to her….to say that I'm sorry but she refused to talk with me. I know, it was my fault but she never give any chance. I just wanna to say that I'm sorry…and bring her back," he explained and Mimiko frowned. "She did crying for the whole night after you dump her, Kevin….there's no way she will back to you. You never treated her well so forget her…," Mimiko tried her best to say the words that came from her heart. "Mimiko please….tell her that I wanna her to come back," Kevin pleaded.

"As your maid? I thought you're a nice guy, Kevin. But I'm totally wrong. You're a very sickening guy," Mimiko snapped. "You've never know me, damn it! I did care with everyone….including her. Stop scolding me, k! I hate that," Kevin burse out. "But you deserve that, Kevin. You like to treat your girlfriends as your pet and leave them, am I right?" Mimiko provoked him. He grunted "Look! I'm talking to you because I wanna to ask her to come back, not to have a silly fight with you. Understand me?" he seriously said. "Okay! I'm so sorry because interfering into your problem. But the best way, I think you should talk privately with her. Persuade her back, maybe she will change her mind. Be a lil' bit gentleman, k" said Mimiko and quickly cancelled the call before he managed to reply back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kevin tossed away the phone onto his bed and brushed his brown hair. He walked toward the balcony outside his room and gazed at the beautiful night scenery. He inhaled the fresh air deeply of the night and took out the cigarette from his pocket. He smoked and his mind was wondering about her. "Maybe she's true…I'm too sickening," he muttered.

He felt wanted to move out from there and walked toward his door room. He exited from his room and stared at the Yoko's door. Kevin felt wanted to examine the bedroom and stepped toward it. He turned the doorknob and entered the room which is smaller than his room. He switched on the lamp and startled a bit with the neatness of the room. "Looks better than mine…huh! I guess," he whispered and moved in. He glanced at the green flowery bed sheet and the curtain with the same color "The green enthusiast," he smiled slightly and found the photo frames on her desk.

He took each of them and gazed on the photos. The photo of Yoko with a tall Japanese guy and a middle aged woman caught his attention. "Could it be her family….you look a lil' bit childish in here," he whispered and gazed at another photo. There was a photo of her since she was small and her graduation day. "Like a mini doll….," Kevin grinned and suddenly he noticed the photo that brought back the nostalgiato him. He stared on the photo intently where Yoko was sitting beside Cindy and George in their wedding day. He was sitting at the back of her and beside him were David and Mark. Everybody looked happy in that time and that was a last time for Yoko been together with all of them before she came back to Japan.

He missed the moment a lot and their time together in outbreak. He unthinkably sat on her bed and gazed intently on the photo. Then he caressed gently the photo 'we're team…with a strong bond. We used to beat the problem together even how hard the time. You've changed me since you made me as a leader in that day….and I won't foiling the trust that you've been given to me. Please forgive me, pal'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoko was lying on her bed, read her favorite novel when Mimiko came to her side. "What's wrong?" she frowned at her. Mimiko looked seriously at her and touched her left arm "Someone wants to meet you. He waiting for you now," she exclaimed and gently pulled her arm. Yoko felt a slight weird and let she guided her to the living room.

Yoko startled when she saw the familiar back figure of leather jacket guy. He immediately turned to facing her. "You! Get the hell out from here," she rushed back to her room and Mimiko quickly caught her hand. Kevin put his palm at the back of his head and sighed.

"Yoko….please listen of what he'll say," Mimiko persuaded her and held her from entering the room. "Mimiko…," the words stuck in her throat and she only glared at her. "Just give him one more chance…..go and talk to him," she softly said and compassionately looked at her. Kevin curled his strong arm and only gazed at the twosome, hoped he would have an opportunity to confess his mistake.

"I won't disturb both of you there," said Mimiko and quickly entered her room. "Mimiko! Don't leave me here," she cried and turned the doorknob several times but it was lock from the inside. She sighed a bit and rested her forehead against the door. "How long do I need to wait for you here?" he said casually and she narrowed her eyes to her back. She slowly turned to facing him and curled her slender arm.

"I've nothing to do you with you, Kevin. You're wasting your time here. Just go back," said Yoko without looking at his face. Kevin walked a bit far from her and rested his back against the wall. He placed his hands inside his jeans pocket and glanced back at her. "I won't back home till you forgive me. I'm…sorry, I didn't mean to say that to you," he demanded and Yoko gave a quick sharp glance at him. "You didn't mean that...Ah! Thank goodness, Kevin…Fuck you!" she glared furiously at him. He rolled his eyes and tried to hold his anger "Look! I came here cause I wanna to ask the apologize from you and bring you back….not to fighting with you!" Yoko only gazed at him with no feeling. She snorted and smiled slightly. He felt a bit irritated with her smile, for him it was the evilly smile that wanted to provoke him. "We could never being together in the same house….why don't you ask your dearly Claudia to replace me. She won't give any nuisance to you," she brushed past him and glanced back at him.

"You want to revenge of what I did to you, huh?" Kevin creased his eyebrow. "I'm a greedy bitch, Kevin….don't you remember that? Aren't you scare if I'll grab your wealth and kill you?" she sarcastically said to him and then brushed her long hair. Kevin eyes only analyzed her behavior. She looked a bit attractive at his eyes compared with three years ago but the hatred still nested inside his heart. He didn't know why they can't be a good friend. Is it because of his prejudice attitude toward the prettiness of woman or her nationality?

Yoko avoided his gaze and both of them in awkwardly silent. Kevin straightened his body and walked toward her. He patted her shoulder and she quickly shoved him "Back off!" she cried and her eyes red. Kevin raised his hands and backed away. "Go back! You embarrassing yourself" she looked away. He inhaled a deep breathe and then carefully said "I know that was my fault. I shouldn't believe all the things she said. About my words that night, I didn't mean that. You've done your job very well….I should thanking you for taking care of my house and ….I'm begging at you to come back. If you want me to not disturbing you as usual, I'll do it as you wish."

Yoko held her breath deeply and released it with shudder. She tried her best to not cry at that time. She glanced at bit at him and noticed his intently sight at her. "Kevin…Don't get me wrong. I don't have any emotionally thought with you. Don't ever think me like that," she glared at him. "Same here!" he replied shortly and smiled. She walked away from there and then looked at him "You're too old and too pervert for me…there's no way I'll get fancy on you. Speak to your girlfriend that I won't grab you from her," she smirked and Kevin felt a slight annoyed from her words. He cleared his throat and then curled his arms.

"You still wanna to come back, aren't you? he said casually. Yoko silenced and gazed through the window near her. Kevin still waited for her reply. "You still wanna that house, right?" he added and then stood near her. "Could it be…," said Yoko and dodged him. "Okay! Glad to hear that….that's mean you still wanna to come back. I'll wait for ya. Get to go!" he leaved her and exited from the door. She only glanced at him and said nothing. "I dunno…if I still can be together with you in that house," she whispered and shut her eyes while grasping her hands against the window grill.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_26 November 2001_

Dear diary,

I didn't know how to say….should I come back to the house? The part of me want it but another from that….Ahhhh! God! Please help me. I don't know what to do but he really wants me to come back…maybe. Maybe he has a bunch of reason for asking me that….I never know about it but I don't even care about it. Why should I worry about it? He's not my boyfriend. He's such a crazy cop who likes to kick people ass and I won't let him to doing that at me. I'm not an old Yoko who was easily to being bully by him….actually David is better than him in any kind of thing. He's an old flirty big mouth who likes to show off his skill but for me, he's nothing! From my opinion, Alyssa should be going with him not David! Aww man…why every guys those I like will be crushed on another girl, I'm such a loser. I'm wondering if David back and tell me that he has leaved Alyssa. I'll jumping with joy and quickly leave Kevin in order to be with him. For sure he will cry for my lost…could it be but I know he'll very happy with that .and bring the fuckin' Claudia to stay here. David…please come back, I wanna be with you.

I'm remembered the way he persuaded me like a…. lonely husband? Eww…I don't involve in any emotional feeling with him. I have said that to him and I bet it sounded cool! Am I right? Whatever….but I won't treat him well like what I've done before. There will no toleration or diplomatic between us. That's my punishment of what he done to me; he let me cried and drove me out from there. I'll let him weeping ……

Continue...

Note: Still wanna your comment and suggestion. e-mail me or send message.


	5. The outbreak reunion

Here you go...chapter 5, the story still goes on...no worry...

Thanks a lot for the reviewers. Read and have fun...

Disclaimer: I'm not own outbreak character, Capcom did.

**Chapter 5: The outbreak reunion**

Yoko moved out from the cab and stared in front her dream house. She gazed up to the big house and analyzed the beauty of it. "Such a wonderful house…I couldn't lose you again," she whispered and smiled. She changed her sight to her surrounding and took a deep breathe before enter the area of the house. Her heartbeat became faster as she started her movement toward the main door. "Hope he won't realize me here. I didn't tell him that I'll back," she muttered and took out the key from her pocket. She unlocked the door. She smiled slightly as she heard the click sound and opened the door "Welcome back, Yoko."

She widened her smile as she glanced to inside the house. She missed it a lot, the peacefulness inside there and the fresh scent. She walked in and put her knapsack on the couch. The wind from the ocean blew softly toward her. Yoko noticed back door was open based on where the wind came. She stepped to the backside of the house and the wind blew stronger that makes her hair slightly flew. She hugged herself, tried to keep herself warm.

"I really miss this moment," she muttered and shut her eyes to feel the strong breeze on her smooth skin. She slowly opened back her eyes and gazed toward the rave sea. Suddenly her eyes met someone surfing at the middle of the sea. She felt a bit entertained with his performance. He looked great and able to handle his surf board on the rough sea. She walked to the front to see him nearer and then shocked "Kevin? What the hell he's doing at there?" she tried to figure out either it was him based on his athletic body and his long brown hair but it was totally him. "I never know that he's really good in surfing…maybe he learned that in Miami," Yoko whispered and turned to her back.

She walked back into the house and headed to the up stair. She quickly reached her room and turned the doorknob. She stepped in and rushed toward her bed. Yoko plunged herself and laid comfortably on it. "Ah! My bed…I really miss you," said her and grabbed her pillow before she hugged it tightly. "Kevin wouldn't able to separate me from all of you,' she said cheerily. She turned to her right and saw the photos on her desk. Her eyes glanced at each of the photo frames. Each of them brought back the precious memories into her but the photo of outbreak survivor in Cindy and George's wedding gave a big impact in her heart. There was a strong bond expressed from the closeness of them. Yoko bet it was only the photo that she had that combined all the outbreak gang.

She reached her hand toward the photo frame and grabbed it. She looked herself inside the photo and smiled slightly as she reminded the way she looked. "A lil' bit childish and it be the best words to describe me in that time," she said softly. Then she changed her gaze at Alyssa beside George. She can't figure out why she felt so envy with her, is it because of her elegance or her strong determination? Or because of David but she used to be her good friend and protected her from the infected monster. Then she looked at a pony tail guy, David King that used to steal her heart in outbreak. He looked mysterious and secretive at her eyes but this guy was very kind and helpful compared with him. "I still can't forget you….will you come here and take me away?" she smiled and her cheeks flushed.

She brought the photo frame toward her chest and hugged it. "I really miss you guys…," she muttered. Yoko's eyes were getting heavier and she yawned a bit. She widely opened her and looked at her surrounding and tried to resist her tiredness but Yoko slowly blinked her eyes. She slowly shut her eyes and then fall asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She slightly opened her eyes and blurry gazed toward her surrounding. "How long did I sleep?" she muttered and raised to the sitting position. She put back the photo frame on her desk and noticed her knapsack on her study chair. "He did come here?" she dumbly asked and realized the snicker has been taken off from her feet.

"He shouldn't came here. Aww man! He saw me sleeping? Like this?" said Yoko with a slight anger. She glanced back onto her desk and suddenly she found a small note pasted on it. Yoko dragged the note and read it.

_To Yoko,_

_Glad to figure out that you came back! Welcome back, I hope you can forget all the annoying things those happened before this. Forgive me k! By the way….you looks kinda hot with your short skirt. I like it, see ya…. _

_From,_

_Kevin_

Yoko paled and quickly grasped the note "Asshole! Uggh….he sneaked on me, damn it!" She threw the note away and snorted. Yoko rose from her bed and walked toward her window. She opened it and the wind blew softly against her skin. She gazed out from the window and saw the sunset sunk into the horizon. She held her jacket tighter and looked toward the dusk sky till the reddish color disappeared into the darkness of night. She inhaled a deep breath and released it with satisfaction "Hope I won't miss each of my beautiful days…..." she muttered and smiled happily.

She wanted to move out from her bedroom and then walked toward her door. She stepped out and slowly closed the door to avoiding Kevin heard the creak sound. Yoko silently descended down stair and kept her eyes around her surrounding. "Hope he won't see me here," she said softly. After that, she walked toward the kitchen to fill her thirsty.

Yoko found the small note pasted against theice boxand pulled it out.

_To Yoko,_

_I'm going to my girlfriend's house and I leaved the food inside. Maybe I won't back home. See ya!_

_From,_

_Kevin_

Yoko frowned and then grasped the note. She walked a bit from there and rested her back against the kitchen cabinet. 'He needn't to do all of these to persuade me back. Is he going to be insane? I can't trust you again and don't be too sentimental to me. I wouldn't let myself being cheat by your hypocrites. I've said to you that I hate you…there's no way we can befriend,' she mentally grumbled and gazed toward the ice box.

She reminded his irritating words in that night. He used to compare her with that damn bitch. "Maybe now, he's having a lot of fun with that bitch. Jealous? No way!" she shook her head and chuckled a bit. Then she stepped toward theice boxand opened its door. Yoko grabbed the orange juice inside theice boxand then slammed shut its door. He flicked open the can and sipped from it.

Yoko heard the bike sound from the outside and rushed out from there. Kevin has been back from Claudia's house and then unlocked the door. Yoko stunned on her position as he looked at her from the main door and Kevin quickly came toward her.

Yoko only silenced and then looked away. "I'm glad you come back, let's have a hug." He boyishly grinned and widened his arm. Yoko glared furiously at him and pushed him away "Get away from me!" she shouted and dodged him. Kevin blinked and slightly shocked with her rejection.

Yoko turned to her back and put the can on the table near her. Then she folded her arms and said nothing. Kevin only silently glanced toward her. Suddenly he made up his mind by becoming the first person to start the uneasiness chat "I thought that you'd forgive me….I've try to be nice with you, Yoko," he exclaimed. She tried to breathe easily and held the sadness inside her.

"I know that I wasn't treat you good, just forget all of our rivalry. I wanna to befriend with you-," she quickly cut him "Don't try to kidding me, Kevin. I hate that. We can't be of what that you desire of! I'm your maid and you're my boss, just remember that. We couldn't become better than that and don't put any hope on it," she glared toward him and the tears slide down to her cheeks. Kevin only stared at her angry eyes "Don't be so headstrong, Yoko. That's only because of the old rivalry. Just forget it," he said calmly but clear.

She wiped her tears and laughed a bit "You're such a great joker….You've dumped me very bad and then you wanna me back? I'm the greedy bitch, Kevin….I'm worry if you'll lose your girls because of me. You don't wanna this happen, right?" she snapped. Kevin gripped hard his knuckle and tried to hold his anger from her provocation. "YOKO!" he stared at her eyes and she quickly moved to face him. "What you gonna do, Kevin? Slap me? Do it, I won't run away," she demanded and the tear still fallen from her eyes. His angriness getting reduced as he gazed on her ebony eyes "Yoko…I won't hurt you, you're my teammate….my friend. I'm sorry…," he used his fingertip to wiped her tears and she quickly backed away.

"I came here only because of this house….Just treat me like you don't even know me within this fuckin' year….stay away from me," she said softly and quickly rushed toward the up stair and headed back to her room. Kevin's eyes only followed her as she moved to her room.

------------------------------------------------------

Kevin pushed the door of the small bar and entered in. There were only several patrons inside there and Kevin gazed on his Rolex watch, it was 11.00 pm. Then he looked at his peaceful surrounding and moved toward the stool in front him. He sat on it and gave a sign to the bartender who was busily wiped the glasses. He recognized him and leaved his works. "Ah Kevin! You haven't come lately, how you are doing now?" he asked him and took out the beer glass from its holder.

"Like usual….busy with the new case. Need to go out somewhere from this town. It's just a hectic week for me," he exclaimed and clipped his cigarette between his lips and lit it. "What do ya want now? Whisky? Beer?" Kevin suddenly cut off "Gimme a white beer, please!" he demanded and released the smoke from his nose. The bartender prepared his drink and then handed it to him "Here ya go." "Thanks!" he received it and slightly raised the glass toward the bartender. He sipped the beer and felt the excitement from its taste. The bartender moved away from there and approached another new patron not far from Kevin's stool.

Kevin sipped the beer as he reminded the bad incident that just occurred the couple hours ago. He didn't expect that Yoko still mad at him after the fight and willing to speak the harsh words toward him. The ex- researcher of the Umbrella was different from the three years ago. She was not a shy and timid girl that he used to know, she is the crosspatch. She used her furious to keep her away from him and another outbreak gang. Kevin can't figure out the reason why she changed so obviously. Is it because of him or her relationship with another outbreak member? He realized the situation between them was getting worst since the fight in that night. Kevin's mind wondered another way he can get closer with her. That's not mean he wanted to have a serious relationship like another outbreak couple besides he had Claudia but he wanted to know her better and treats her like he should.

Kevin put back the glass on the counter and slightly massaged her forehead. He took back the burning cigarette from the ashtray and continued smoking. Someone came by his side and quickly sat on the stool near him. He gazed up slowly toward the black suit guy near him and he stunned "Doc! Hey Doc!" he called him and the early forties man quickly glanced at him. "Omigawd Kevin! Good to see you," George patted his broad shoulder and Kevin smiled. The bartender came and Kevin looked at him "Give him whatever he wants, I'll pay". He nodded and George thanked him "Thanks Kev… Gimme a brandy, please," the bartender took an order and then moved away.

Kevin sipped back his beer and then looked away. George gazed back at him and then frowned. "Kev, you don't look so good. What happened to you?" he asked him with a thick accent. He sighed and then silenced for a moments. The bartender came back and put the glass of brandy in front George "Thanks,"

Kevin arranged his sitting position while smoking. George still waited for his answer. "It's…It's about Yoko," he exclaimed with stammer and glanced at him. "What! Yoko? You found her?" George excitingly asked him. "Yeah…," he slowly nodded and drank back his beer. "When did you meet her, Kev. It's nice to hear that she's already here. Cindy misses her," George said and smiled slightly. "About a month ago, doc…she lives with me now," said Kevin with no feeling. George rolled his eyes "Oh! She lives with you…that sound…good. I mean finally both of you can be together ….I bet she looks mature and prettier now," George said and sipped his drink. "You're wrong, doc….We've never became of what you're thinking of! She hates me ever since the outbreak," Kevin explained and gave another sign to the bartender to add another glass of beer.

George sighed and drank his brandy "Sad to hear that and I'm always guessed about both of you…She always looked uncomfortable when hanging with you. Ican't help that, Kev." "Unless If I'm David…," Kevin muttered and sipped his new beer. "You like her, aren't you?" he asked him. Kevin silent for a while and then shook his head. "No, doc. I do hate her too," he hesitantly replied. "That's the problem," George replied and then he intently looked at him, thought that he tried to sneer at him. "But I tried my best to be nice with her, doc. I don't wanna this rivalry to be lasting. She…she changed a lot," he looked away and tried to hold his anger.

"Maybe she feels lonely…That's why she behaving likes that. She never sent any news to us and kept silent for these past several years. Did you doing something that annoying her?" George asked gently. "Yeah…I did…I said something that hurt her….I bet she won't forgive me," Kevin said dryly and played his finger against the glass. "Maybe you should kneel down in front her and begging at her till she defeated," George grinned and he glared toward him "Doc, be serious k!"

"Whatever it is, you need to patience with her stubbornness. I believe, she will forget that and maybe …both of you could become a romantic partner," George smiled and Kevin only narrowed his eyes. "Is that your advice to encourage me?" "Hey! I'm a surgeon, k….not a counselor," said George and continued sipping his drink. Kevin said nothing and drank his beer too.

"How can she live with you, Kev? You asked her to live with you?" he asked him. "Not really….We made a deal," he said. "What kind of deal?" George frowned. "I've bought the house that must be own by her and she forced me to sell it back to her. I refused but she really wanted it badly so I made the deal by making her as my maid for one year," he explained and George startled with his explanation. "My God…you're such an evil guy ...opps! sorry for that." Kevin only viewed boringly at him and silenced. "Maybe you need to do it something extreme to safe your relationship. Remember Kev, she will lives with you for one year. Anything can happen," George said. "Could it be…," he glanced back on his beer and sipped it.

"Oh doc! Forget to ask, why you came here?" he asked him. "I had a doctor conference today and I need to go back tomorrow," he explained. "How's Cin? Is she okay?" Kevin asked about his ex-admirable barmaid. George was silence for a moment "What's wrong, doc?"

"Yeah…she's fine but…If you're married for too long without a child, you know what I mean? I don't have any time for that now and she seems can't accept that," he explained and then released his restless breathe. "Maybe you need to start to think about that a lil' bit, doc. You're getting older now and that's once of the reasons you need to have a kid quickly," Kevin glanced sharply at him. "Cin likes kid and that's why she treated Yoko like her own sister and you should understand that. Take your time to think about that," he added and George only looked away.

"We're only a human…can't escape from any problem," George muttered and Kevin can heard his words. "But that will make us stronger and more persistent than before," said Kevin and both of them changed their glance to another. "Be calm and collected, doc," he patted George's shoulder and smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_2 December 2001_

Dear diary,

I've already got a job as a lab assistant in one of the research centre in this town. My background as an ex-researcher of Umbrella helped me a lot to obtain this job. The wages is quite good. I've started my work two days ago and the other assistants seem can accept me well. They have long hours of work but I don't even care much of it. Besides it will help avoiding me from see Kevin too often in this house.

I'm always finishing my work around 10 pm and he might be not around in this house. He'll be going somewhere whether to the bitch house or bar. We don't meet each other and pretending that I don't see him when he's hanging around. I've promised to myself that I won't talk to him even once….did I make him sad? Who care? He's the one who started first and I want him to feel what I felt. I used to lock myself inside my room and will be going out to do my work or if I'm hungry. That has nothing to with him again!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kevin has been came back home and unlocked the main door of his house. He entered the house and gazed toward the pendulum clock. It's indicated 11.00 pm and he silently headed up stair toward his room. "Maybe she's been in home now," he whispered and glanced a bit to her door. He stared at her door for a while and wondered if she has been sleeping.

He quietly stepped toward her bedroom and then closed his ears against the door. There was no sound of her from inside and he felt wanted to check in. He slowly turned the unlocked doorknob and pushed slightly the door. He poked in slightly his head and saw her pyjama lied on her bed.

There was a sprinkled sound from his left and he movedslightly his body to inside. Kevin stunned on his feet when he saw the naked back of her from the dull shower glass. He quickly looked away and gulped. His heartbeat became faster and he tried to calm the restless inside him. "_I don't get fancy with someone that too young from me," _he remembered those words that he mentioned while their first meeting. Kevin quickly moved out from there and then slowly closed the door.

"Phew…hope she won'tnotice that," he whispered and wiped his cold sweat on his forehead. Kevin leaved the door and then walked back toward his door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoko has already wore her pyjama and then sat on her chair. She wore her glasses and took out the biology book from its shelf. She read down theseveral pagesfor several minutes and then glanced to her back. Yoko touched her throat and then rose from her seat. "I'm thirsty….need some cold drink to generate my brain," she whispered and then walked toward her door.

Yoko opened the door and startled a bit when she saw Kevin just came out from his room and started to lead down stair. Both of them glanced at each other and said nothing for a while. Yoko snorted and then crossed her arms. She looked away, wanted to avoid his sharp gaze.

Kevin shrugged and then continued headed himself to the ground. She only looked at him as he descended down stair and then followed him from back. Both of them tried to pretend there was nothing happen between them and ignored each other presence. Kevin moved toward the couch and switch on the TV while Yoko led herself to the kitchen. She opened theice boxand then took out her favorite juice can. She flicked open the can and then sipped from it.

Yoko rested her back against the kitchen cabinet while drinking her juice. Suddenly Kevin appeared from her side and then she quickly moved a bit from there. He took out the mineral bottle from the refrigerator and directly sipped from it. The water slightly dropped from his mouth and she felt a bit vexed by watching his unethical attitude. She really wanted to scold him but she only kept her mouth shut.

Kevin wiped the remaining drops from his mouth and then gazed intently at her. She looked away and creased her eyebrow. Kevin only eyed at her as she drank the juice. He put back the bottle and then took out his favorite beer from the ice box. Then he moved toward the cabinet that opposite with Yoko's place. Kevin leaned his back and flicked open his beer. He sharply glanced at her as he sipped his beer and Yoko only narrowed her eyes 'Whad da ya want, damn it?'

Both of them stayed in awkwardly silent and busily done their own stuff. 'Don't ever try to provoke me, shorty' Kevin grumbled. 'What do you want me to do? Begging at you?' she glared angrily at him. Yoko finished her drink and then threw the can into the trash bin. She walked past him while caressing her long hair and slightly flapped it front him before she moved out from there. Kevin bitten his lips and gazed at her as she moved out. "Bitch!" he muttered under his breathe.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yoko?" she stopped eating her ice-cream and gazed up. "What?" She frowned and Mimiko stared in front her. "I think you're too much! You should end your rivalry" she exclaimed and inserted the spoon of ice-cream into her mouth. Mimiko tasted the ice-cream with zestful and she only narrowed her eyes toward her. "Are you wanted to sneering on me? He deserves that, Mimiko," Yoko tried to defense herself.

"But he was trying his best to persuade you and treat you like you ever wanted. You should give him chance," she said and Yoko silent for a moments. "But…I can't see his face even to talk to him. I feel wanna to run away but I can't…that's because of the house," she explained and sighed a bit. "That house tied you with him," Mimiko grinned and Yoko frowned. "Tie me with him? Mimiko, can you think seriously?" She demanded and continued eating her ice-cream. Mimiko smirked and arched her eyebrow. "Don't' play with me, Mimiko. I don't like it," Yoko warned. "Why not? Have you ever think deeply about this? Why you met him again after three years? That's must be clue from the heaven," she smiled childishly and clamped her hands. "My God! You've started this back…I hate that, you know that? Stop thinking this silly thing, can you?" Yoko grunted and then brushed out her bang from her face.

"I bet your emotional feeling has been generated since one month ago. Weren't anything happen between both of you?" she smiled sweetly. Yoko only glared toward her and crossed her arms. "That's enough Mimiko….I'm feeling wanna puke, k! We wouldn't become of what you're thinking of! Impossible! Never!" she cried and looked away. The smile falls from her face "Hey! I'm just joking, k. I know the situation. There's no way you will get fancy with each other plus he's too pervert to you," said Mimiko and she slowly glanced toward her. Yoko smiled slightly and both of them changed their happy smile together. "Even that was a stupid joke but I'm glad that you hadn't thinking seriously about that," she exclaimed and then Mimiko pushed her shoulder a bit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoko has been back from working and quickly ride on her bicycle toward her house. She suddenly stopped not far from The Blissful house, felt weird with the crowded surrounding near it. She forwarded to the house and then jump out from her ride "Why there're so many car here…Hmm…maybe they were Kevin's friends. Damn it! He shouldn't make my house as a harem. I'll teach him!" she glared angrily and then gazed up to the house. There was no light inside the house and she frowned "Where they're gone? Sleeping? I need to be careful, could it be someone will trying to interrupt me," she whispered and slowly brought her bicycle to the backside.

Yoko silently entered the back door and her heartbeat became faster. She tried to be calm and prepared herself from any bad possibility. 'I can sense someone coming from behind me.' Suddenly someone hugged her from back and she shocked "Gotcha!"

Yoko quickly made a harsh action by hardly stomped his feet. The guy yelled painfully and clutched his left feet. After that she struggled herself by making a Judo action with dragging his body from back and hurled down the guy onto the floor. "So! You wanna to play punk with me Kevin, I'll show you!" Yoko quickly stomped on his belly and gripped his collar. The dark surrounding make her unable to see the face of the intruder and only the sound of his whimper can be heard from her ears. Yoko gripped her knuckle, preparing to punch on his face.

Suddenly the room became bright as she started to attack him. Yoko stunned when she saw the man's face "JIM?" "Y-Yoko…please let me go," he gazed weakly at her. "Jim! What's wrong?" Kevin came with the others then all of them became speechless, startled with the presence of their old friend. Yoko realized the uneasiness and then quickly released Jim. Jim touched his throat and coughed. "Geez…it's hurt. Where did you learn that?" he asked and then rose from the floor.

"Umm…Hi!" Yoko dumbly greeted them and then gazed down on the floor when her eyes met the eyes of the guy that she admired. Kevin boyishly grinned and looked at his old teammate beside him. "Now, I would let you to meet our old friend a.k.a. the Daylight creator, Miss Yoko Suzuki."

Everyone seemed feeling unbelievable of the surprise reunion that has been planed by Kevin. Alyssa and Cindy came forward and went after her. Yoko slowly backed away and giggled "Easy ladies…I know all of you are mad at me...I didn't mean that…calm down k," Yoko stammered. "You shouldn't forget us, Yoko. You've leaved your teammate" Alyssa said seriously. "You whacked Jim? Are you going to do the same thing with us?" Cindy snapped. Kevin chuckled and he only gazed at the girls together with guys. 'Asshole! He had slandered them,' she glanced a bit toward Kevin and then back to their faces.

"I-I'm sorry k….please let me go…you're scaring me," she heavily sweated and moved backward. "Nop! Until we punish you," Alyssa lump her knuckle. Suddenly both of them screamed loudly and pulled Yoko into their arms. The guys stunned with the unexpected scene and blinked. "Where did you been, lil sis? We miss ya!" exclaimed Alyssa and tightly hugged her. The hot tears slide down to Cindy's cheek and she touched Yoko's face. "We miss you a lot, honey!" she said and continued embraced her.

Kevin coughed a bit and then folded his arms. He looked at David's face beside him and there was a slight smile created from his cold face. Then he looked away and gazed up to the ceiling. Yoko chocked when they wrapped their arms around her body and felt uncomfortable with the situation. "What can we call them? The outbreak lesbian gathering?" Kevin asked David with a slow voice. "Maybe …they're looking like that but there must be another word to describe that," David sneered. "The Outbreak Heroine gathering….is it nice?" George added and Kevin only grunted.

Alyssa released her a bit and then cupped her face "Look! Look at you! You've changed a lot. You're look prettier now!" Yoko dumbly stared at her like a small kid and said nothing. Cindy grinned happily and held her shoulder. "There's a lot of story that we wanna to hear from you, cute face!" she smiled sweetly. "Me? Um..okay!" she replied and smiled slightly.

"Excuse me, ladies! Can both of you move away, we wanna show our gratitude to our lovely little Yoko," Jim exclaimed and moved forward. "Okay!" Alyssa narrowed her eyes and gave the way to them. Cindy smiled and then clasped her hands as she saw Jim approaching her. "Welcome back Yok! You look nicer," said Jim and then hugged her. "Where did you learn that skill, Yok?" he released her. "At somewhere else…," she bored and then Mark's turn. "How's your life, Yoko," he asked her and pulled her into his warm arms. "Good, you're like my father," Yoko whispered. "We're family, remember," he replied and released her. George came after him and widened his arms "Remember this doctor? Hm?" Yoko smiled and then hugged him "Who's gonna forget the humble doctor like you". "I do miss you," he whispered and tighter his grip.

After a short while he freed her and then Yoko stunned with the last man standing in front her. "D-David…," she slightly blushed and then he embraced her. "Why you didn't call us, Yoko?" he asked gently even the gruffness still exist in his voice. "I-I'm…busy," her cheeks reddened and she felt the warmness from his body. Her heart pounded faster as she sniffed his wild scent 'How lucky Alyssa is!'

Kevin leaned his back against the wall and smiled as he saw her face. David released her body after the moments and stared on her face "You've changed, Yoko," said him and brushed away her bang using his finger. Kevin coughed a little "Um…Guys, can we move to theoutside now?" both them changed their attention toward him and followed him. Yoko statically stood on her position and sighed. Then Alyssa came toward her and pulled her arm "Come on!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoko leaned back against the stair fence. She was drinking her juice and busily eyed at the four guys in front her. However, the pony tail guy from the group really caught her attention among the others. They were having a nice chat and sometimes the guy chuckled when Kevin teasing him. Yoko startled with his charming face, he didn't look so cheerful like tonight since the last time she saw him. He did talking very well with the others without ignoring them. "Maybe…Alyssa did taking care him well," she felt envied with the reality and then looked away. "David…I don't' expect we'll meet again. There's no way I'll get closer with you like three years ago," she closed her eyes and shuddered.

Yoko then changed her view toward Alyssa and Jim. They were happily playing poker together on the table. Sometimes Jim yelled and accused her of being a cheater. Alyssa slightly beat his head and then he scolded her back. But there was only unserious fighting that differed while in outbreak. They can laugh together and embraced each other 'Maybe they could become a happy couple and leave David with me!' she mentally grumbled and sipped her drink.

Cindy came by her side and held her shoulder "Hey Yoko, wanna going out to have some fun?" Yoko frowned and stared at her "Hm? Where?"

"Alyssa and I will take you to the somewhere else. You gonna love it, Yoko. Don't worry with Kevin, he knew bout that," she exclaimed and smiled sweetly. Yoko nodded slowly and then Alyssa's voice greeted them. "Can we go now, sis?" she has been won on Jim and arranged her red dress. "Hey! I wanna join," cried Jim and stood near her. "This is only for girls. Guys stay here," she said seriously and then put her arm on Yoko's shoulder.

"Come on sis," said her and the threesome headed toward the main door. Jim grunted and felt annoyed with their rejection. "Don't be too long, k!" Kevin yelled and they turned back. "That girl needs to sleep earlier," Mark added and Alyssa wavered her hand. Yoko rolled her eyes 'Fuck! What do they think I am? A small kid?' she snorted and looked away. "Not to worry," Alyssa replied and brought them out from here. "I'll drive."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yuhuu! Lady's night!" Alyssa screamed and entered theclub with Yoko and Cindy. Yoko boringly glanced to her flashing surrounding. "Hmm…not bad," she whispered. Everybody were dancing around following the lively music that has been played by the DJ. "I'm just wanna to dance," Cindy exclaimed. "I'm wondering if there's any cute guy around," said Alyssa and Yoko widened her mouth. 'If you want to flirt around, just forget about David,' Yoko grunted and then Cindy grabbed her arm. She only let her hand been dragged by her with uninterested feeling and both of them followed Alyssa to the stool.

"Sit here," said Alyssa as she landed her butt on the stool and put her hands on the counter. Yoko followed of what she said and Cindy sat next to her. "Hey! Wanna drink?" she asked her as the barmaid approached them. "No thanks!" Yoko replied and then she changed her glance to Cindy. "Gimme a white wine, please," Cindy said and Alyssa nodded. "Same here," the barmaid went away after she took their order.

Yoko just silent on her seat and then looked around her with no feeling. Alyssa only gazed at her behavior "You likethis place?" she asked her. "Hm? This place...yes, I like it," she stammered. "You haven't come here," Cindy asked her. "Not yet but I did come with my friend while in Japan but not often….I'm not a disco enthusiast," she frankly explained. "I thought you have a social problem," said Alyssa and then she glanced intently at her. "Me? No, you're wrong. I'm just fine," she added. Alyssa glanced away and silenced for a moment.

"Why you didn't send us any news, Yoko. We really miss you," said Cindy and then sipped her wine after the barmaid put it in front her. "Everyone miss you, Yoko. Each of us, we feel incomplete without you," Alyssa clamped her hands. "Each of you….," Yoko frowned. Her mind was wondering about the pony tail guy that became Alyssa's partner. "Yeah…Me, David, Mark, Jim. Kevin did miss you too even he said that he hate you," Yoko slightly surprised. Alyssa chuckled a bit and then smiled.

"He did tell me that he didn't miss me," Yoko glanced away. "He's a damn liar and he never meant that what he had said…he did asking for you too," Alyssa replied. He always brought different chick when he attended the reunion party but this year…he didn't bring anyone of them. Yeah… I know he's a damn great playboy," Cindy exclaimed and Yoko only listened to them. "He's pretended there's nothing happen with him…he tried to denying that he don't care with everyone even he hate them. Sometimes he's really hard to understand," said Alyssa and then looked intently at her. "Claudia! How bout Claudia?" she suddenly asked them.

Both of them blinked her eyes and changed the weird glance "Who's Claudia? His new girlfriend?" Alyssa frowned. "Yeah…probably, I dunno," Yoko shrugged. ". Maybe he just met her not long after the anniversary party but…me and Alyssa was always boycotting her girlfriend," Cindy grinned. Yoko only creased her eyebrow and said nothing. "How's but your life in that house, is he okay with you?" Alyssa gave a meaning smile. Yoko only narrowed her eyes to her. "Have he ever try to seduce you?" asked Cindy and smiled seductively. "Hug you! Kiss you! Have sex! Did he?" Alyssa demanded. "Is he romantic?"

"NO!" Yoko stormed out and everyone glanced at them. "That's okay guys, just continue dancing and have fun. There's nothing to be worry here," Alyssa announced. She sat back on her seat and laughed a bit. "Weirdo!" she exclaimed. Yoko glared toward her "Anything wrong? Too funny, huh?" "No! I'm just feeling weird. How come he became so innocent? Is it something wrong with him…or maybe it's you," she explained and grinned. Yoko sighed and took a deep breathe. She massaged her forehead that was not pain.

"You make me wanna puke, you know that. We're not a couple and there's no emotional feeling between us except hate we hate each other," her voice firm.

"You've live with him within one month and he never touch you? Wow! That's incredible," Cindy rolled her eyes. "Do I need to ask him for that?" Yoko grunted. "No! But at least…he has an intimate feeling with you," she said. "There's no way we will get attracted k, you should know that I really hate him," Yoko crossed her arms and then glanced away. "But time will change the perspective of the person….and so both of you," Alyssa added. "Hey! He isn't a bad guy…just give yourself a chance to know him better."

"You live with him in the same house….there's a lot of chance that you'll get crush on him," said Cindy and she silenced for a while. "I wanna to ask you, have you ever seen him naked?" Alyssa asked and arched her eyebrow. "Stop it k! Don't ask such a nonsensething like that. You make me headache," Yoko shouted and then rose from her seat. "Aren't both you bring me here only to ask about my life with him? Huh?" she sharply looked on their faces. "Hey…calm down, sis. Have a seat," Alyssa gently pulled her hand and then she sat back.

Yoko acted silently on her seat and gazed on the counter. She clasped her hands and tried to calm the restless inside her. "Hey, we're sorry k, don't be mad," Cindy patted her shoulder. "No, I'm not mad. You're my friend, there's not way I'll get mad with both of you," she said softly and smiled. Alyssa and Cindy closed their body toward her and then embraced her. "Thanks lil' sista," Alyssa whispered. "We thought that you leaved us because we hurt you but we're wrong. You're still the old Yoko that we knew," said Cindy and released her.

Alyssa sipped her wine and looked at to her front. Yoko gazed at her, tried to ask something that disturbed her mind since the hours ago. "Alyssa, how's your life with David". Alyssa glanced at her and frowned "Why you asking about that?" "I'm just wanna know about that…just wanna know. We haven't met for a long time," said Yoko with stammer. "He seems fine and cool like he was….and he's the great lover," she grinned happily and Yoko gulped. The envy feeling started creeping into her and she tried her best to hide her face expression. "When he will marry you?" there was a slight shaking in her voice. "Dunno…but we've been discuss about that. Probably next year. I wanna you to become my usher, can you?" Yoko silenced and looked away. She gripped her small knuckle under the counter and gazed down.

"Yoko, are you okay?" Alyssa held her shoulder. She raised her head and then stared at her. "Yes, I'm fine …congratulation," she said softly and brokenly smiled. "Thanks lil' sis," she embraced her. "May God bless both of you," she whispered in her arms.

"Hey! Wanna dance?" cried Cindy and both of them looked at her. Yoko turned her gaze to Alyssa, waiting for her reaction. Alyssa smiled and grabbed her hand "Let's dance!" "No! I can't dance, don't force me," said Yoko and pulled away her hand from her grip. She rose from her seat and tried to move away. Alyssa and Cindy quickly grabbed her hand and then stood closely near her. "Come on, Yoko. Let's have a fun," Alyssa exclaimed. "Please, do that for us," Cindy whined and she only let the small sighed escape from her lips.

Suddenly the twosome grabbed her to the dance floor and Yoko stumbled a bit with their sudden action. "Hey! Wait a minute! Hey! Let me go!" she struggled to escape from their grasp and Alyssa laughed joyfully. "Let's dance!" she cried and held both of their hands with her body following the rhythm of the music.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoko sat on the concrete fence at the upper balcony and stared at the night sky. She leaned back and held her knees closely to her chest. The cold breeze from the ocean blew softly to her face that make her body slightly trembled. Yoko hugged herself tighter to keep her body warmer.

The peaceful moment like this make her a bit calm and isolated her from anyone or anything that annoying her life. She always did to stay alone, thinking deeply about her life and her new future thing that she wanted to plan. But…the reunion meeting that has been over an hour ago still revolved inside her mind.

Yoko remembered their comments after not seen her for three years. You've change a lot! Oh! You're prettier now! Nicer! Cute but ugly! That must be Kevin's phrase. She reminded Kevin's behavior while in the reunion party. He talked too much and teased the other outbreak gangs. That was not only her that has been changed but all of them. George looked a bit older than he was but she felt a bit strange, why he didn't has any child with Cindy? Maybe he still not committed to thinking about that except his work, Cindy might be depressed with him. Mark had become a successful businessman but he's still the strong old family guy that cares with everyone under him.

Jim looked a bit smart and he didn't dye his hair again but he still looked crazy like always. Alyssa…as she knew will become David's bride. Yoko still felt envy with them, maybe she will replace her if she was a bit older but that will make her like an evil bitch. She didn't have any courage to stop them except to let her feeling disappear. The only left now was Kevin and her.

Kevin still acted the same like three years ago, flirting around with his female friends. Sometimes she felt weird, when will he stop to behaving like that? Until he get older or die? Yoko bet, there's no one of them will become his bride. With the carefree attitude like that, it's hard for him to think seriously about a family life. What his aim for this life? She felt like to ask this question to him since three years ago or might be the answers are hot damn babe and beer. Better don't ask!

"What you're doing there?" the manly voice of Kevin greeted her. She hadn't turned her head and said nothing. He slowly approached her to the edge of the balcony and stood near her. "You might catch cold if you sit here for too long," he reminded. "Just ignore me…," that was the first sentence that escaped from her mouth since their fighting incident. "I'm just reminding you," he said sarcastically.

"It's late now, why you didn't sleep?" she glanced at him. "I should ask that question to you," Kevin replied and put his arms on the concrete fence. Yoko silenced and then glanced away. Kevin stretched his neck and the cold wind blew toward his face. "Hey, bout that day-," "That's okay, I'll try my best to forget that," she exclaimed and he felt a bit relief.

"You haven't mad at me?" he looked at her. "A bit," she said and held her jacket. "Better than before," he added. "Let's get peace!" he gave the peace sign and Yoko smiled slightly. "That smile tells me that you'll forgetour rivalry ," Kevin moved a bit toward her. "You know…sometimes you behaving like an immature boy," she said softly and Kevin widened his smile. "Could it be…It will make me look cute," he exclaimed.

She released her heavy breathe and then hugged herself.

"Yoko?" he quickly glanced to him. "Hm?" "You're too fierce when I met you in that day," he said and then Yoko frowned "Where?" "At the office!" he replied. "Really?" she cried. Kevin nodded and she smiled. She brushed out the bang from her face and held them from covering her face. "I'll get fierce when I mad," she said and he only stared at him. "Sounds that I'm always make you mad,"

"Exactly," she replied shortly. "Hope we will live happily for all this year. We should stop fighting even we hate each other," said Kevin. "Is this a new deal?" asked Yoko. "Not really but I don't wanna you to simply run away cause you're my maid," Kevin grinned and she only looked away. Yoko sighed a bit and then looked him back "Okay!"

Both of them stared at the night sky and felt the stillness from the scenery. "We behaving like a childish kid aren't we?" asked Yoko. "Huh?" Kevin frowned. "Fighting like small kids only because of small thing," she added and he only chuckled. "But it kinda fun for me even it seem dull for you. But you always started first," said Kevin and then she rolled her eyes. "No! You've started first," she snapped. "Nop! That's you!" he glared at her. "That's not me, idiot!" she returned his sharp gaze. "It's you!" he growled. "That's you, damn it!" she shouted. "Okay stop! We've started it again," Kevin raised his hands and tried to resist his anger. Yoko glanced away and released her breath with shudder "Sorry…I-I'm too emotional."

"Me too," he said gently. She silenced for a while and laid her head on her knees. "You like David, aren't you?" he suddenly asked. She quickly looked at him and stared at his eyes, hesitantly to answer the question. "You blushed when he hugged you and you're always looked at him. That's the evidence of your feeling with him," Kevin explained. "Yeah…but he'll be going to marry Alyssa," she added. "Oh! That's good news," Kevin stupidly said. She glanced away "I'm too young for him…"

"Just find another guy…it isn't hard for you to find the college guy," he said. "No, I'm not interested," Yoko exclaimed and he arched his eyebrow. "Why not? Is it something wrong with you? You've never attracted with guy except David and you thought me as a bi," Kevin said sarcastically. "Please…don't start it back," she touched her forehead. "Hey Yoko, wanna know the guy's secret? I'll tell ya!" he grinned naughtily. Yoko shivered and jumped down from the fence.

"No, thanks! I wanna sleep," she said and quickly moved away. "Hey! Wait a minute, I won't charge you. I'll tell you everything," said Kevin and followed her into the house. "No, leave me! I wanna sleep!" she tried to avoiding from him. "Hey wait!" Yoko rushed toward her room and let he chased her from back even he was unable to tell the secret because she had shut the door before he had an opportunity to step in.

Continue...

yeah...kinda long, please read n review.


	6. Yoko & Kevin agreement

Note: I dont care with anything, i don't care with anyone...i don't care...sorry too emotional. here my chap 6, Thanks for reading and review. Please R&R

Disclaimer: I'm not own outbreak.

**Chapter 6: Yoko & Kevin agreement**

_12 December 2006_

Dear diary,

I never thought we could be chat again even it wasn't a nice chat. He's the one who started the long rivalry and he's the one who ended it. I didn't ask for the peace, he did it but….maybe I could gain some advantages from that. Should I create my own agreement letter? So he won't able to bully and belittle me again. Those will safe me from any of his ravishment. Aren't I sound like a crazy girl? Never mind….I must start to write it now, how many rule should I put inside? I'll think about it! He won't dare to call me as a chicken shit after I've settle down about this.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where you wanna go?" Kevin rolled his eyes as he stared at her. There were two huge bags on the floor beside her. "Kevin, we need to talk!" she crossed her arms and glanced sharply at him. "Are you wanna to run away from here because of that? Is it too important?" he came near her and faced down to her face. Yoko gazed up to his face and nodded slowly "Absolutely."

Kevin grunted and turned back "Don't go away. You're my maid," he replied. "If you wanna me to stay here and still wanna me to be your maid, do me some favor," Yoko demanded and he quickly turned to her. "What the hell that you wanna me to do? For God sake I won't let myself to accept any order from you!" he glared toward her. Yoko only smirked at him and started to carry her bag to the outside. "Since outbreak, I need to obey every thing that you want and you never hear any words from me even once! I have my own pride, Kevin and forgive me cause I won't let myself to be your dog anymore," she said and carried the bags to the main door. Kevin stunned with her words and quickly held her from escaping the house. "Hey wait! Don't go away."

She tried to shove him aside but Kevin caught her arm "Okay! I'll do it," he needed to melt his ego even itwas hard for him to surrender especially with the young girl in front him. Yoko gazed up at him and smiled slightly "So, you have ready for that, huh?" she felt confident; the victory will come to her side. "Yeah…. tell me. Hurry, k," he said hesitantly and released her arm. Kevin walked to the couch and sat on it.

Yoko put her bags on the stair and then she took out the file from it. She zipped back the bag and then walked toward him. Kevin crossed his legs on the table and narrowed his eyes toward her as she came. 'What the God damn thing that she bring?' his eyes only followed the movement of the file as she threw it onto the table. "What's this?"

"Open it," she replied as she crossed her slender arms. His hand reached the file and slowly opened the hard cover. Kevin widened his mouth and frowned as he gazed on the content . "What the hell is this?" "That's the agreement letter between us. You haven't made any of it so I created one. Read it carefully," she said calmly and put her hands at her back. "The agreement letter huh? Hmm…not a big problem," he sneered and creased his eyebrow. She only smirked, wanted to see his face expression.

Kevin smiled at first and then he slowly frowned as he read down the letter. 'Fuck!'

_The rules those should be followed by the resident of the Blissful house:_

_Do not bring your girlfriend/boyfriend to dating in this house._

_Do not bring your girlfriend/boyfriend to sleep in this house._

_Being in a drunken condition is not allowed._

_Every morning, you must wake up by yourself without ask another resident's help._

_Being in naked condition with the presence of other resident except in your bedroom is not allowed in this house._

_Every Sunday, you should help another resident in doing housework. (Kevin only)_

_You should maintain the cleanliness and the neatness inside and the outside of the house._

_Watch any movie that related to the zombie or ghost is not allowed in this house._

_You are not allowed to enter other resident's room._

_Each of the resident is not allowed to get fancy with each other and involve in any emotional feeling between the resident._

"Bullshit!" Kevin stormed out and glared toward her. Yoko said nothing and smiled at him. "How's bout the rule? Can you follow?" He only grunted and slammed the file onto the table. "You think this is school? Are you nuts! Don't' ever ask me to follow those fuckin' rules," he growled. Yoko's face changed to serious and she grabbed the file from the table "So! You really wanna me to get out from here, huh?" she threatened. Kevin silent and then looked away. "No…I mean I'm disagreeing, no! I'm agreeing but it's a lil' bit unfair," he said with stammer. Yoko frowned and then approached him by his side. "I'd thinking about that almost every time, fair and square!" she replied and narrowed her eyes.

"You might be thought me as an unfair guy. That's the reason why you created these…but remember you've promised me to become my maid for one year. There's no way I should follow these cause I'm your boss," he seriously looked at her. Yoko hugged the file and grinned at him "But I'm not hundred percent your maid cause this house is mine too. The difference was, I'm a bit late than you in doing the house payment and you've grabbed this house from me besides I didn't ask any wages from you since I started working here…..unless if you willing to pay me by each months."

"Bitch!" he snorted and bitten his lips. "How about if I refuse to accept the agreement? You'll lose this house, am I right shorty?" he arched his eyebrow. "Yeah! But I'll fight for this house with a respectful manner," she exclaimed and smirked at him. Kevin felt weird with her words and stood up "What you're gonna do, shorty? Put a rat poison into my meal?" he sneered. She smiled sweetly but he felt very irritated with it.

"That's so cruel…too cruel for such a good looking man like you. For sure your chicks will be going nuts if I kill you. I have another nice way, maybe you should hire a lawyer so we're gonna see in court," she added and the angriness created in his heart. "This is too much! You use a dirty trick to kick me out! Don't ever think to grab this house from me, bitch!" he closed his face to her. She backed away a bit and glanced sharply at him "I'm only wanted to remind you….if you still wanna this house, just follow the rules. Its simple doesn't it?" Yoko added and stopped her movement, wanted to hear his feedback.

"But it's unfair! It's only taking at your side. Should we add some rules for you to make it nicer? hm?" he smirked and she only silently looked up at him. "What do you wanna to put, horny cop?" she gazed angrily at him. "You're not allowed to simply run away from this house and don't ever try to going out with another guys as long as you being my mad. That's for your punishment, baby!" he stared at her closely. "You have nothing to do with my personal life, damn it!" she shouted and glanced away. He cleared his throat "Am I heard something before? A good looking guy, isn't it?" she quickly turned her face at him and suddenly one slight kiss landed on her sharp nose.

Yoko paled and quickly pushed him away. Kevin crazily laughed, felt happy with her madness. She only snorted and quickly rubbed her nose "Pervert!" "I'm remembered about the last rule…," he continued laughing and Yoko crossed her arms. "If you don't wanna to put it doesn't matter cause I'll never attracted with you! That's impossible!" he chuckled, tried to hold the humor feeling inside. "See! I never feel anything funny after I kissed you. I won't see you like my girlfriend, don't worry kid!" he grinned and rested his back against the couch.

"Oh! Glad to hear that. Same here, I won't get crush on you. Never! Who does gonna like the old pervert cop like you? You really make me wanna puke, yuck! " she jutted out her tongue. Kevin glared angrily, felt slightly annoyed with her mockery. Yoko quickly looked away and turned back. He only gazed at her back and they were silent for a moment. "So! You think you can handle yourself when we're living together hm?" he suddenly asked, wanted to win the quarrel. "Yeah! Why you're asking again?" she turned to him and narrowed her eyes. "I think…maybe you've filled the requirement to being my maid," he said sarcastically and she only glared sharply at him. "I never care whatever that you said but I'm glad to be myself, horny cop. Don't' ever think that you're too good cause there's one person wouldn't bow with you," she replied and then glanced away. "Who?" he asked dumbly. "Me!" he quieted and looked sharply at her.

Yoko suddenly clapped her hands and grinned "Today's what?" Kevin frowned and then he cursed "Holy shit!" She arched her eyebrow and widened her smile "Sunday right? So! What you're waiting for?" Kevin bit his lips and growled "Grr….you!"

"Oh! Before that," she quickly took out the two pieces of the agreement letter from the file and gave one to him. "We must sign the agreement before you start the work. Here you are," she gave the pen to him and he boringly gazed to it. "What you're looking at?" she rolled her eyes. He grabbed the pen with shrug and signed on the letters before he let Yoko to do it the same thing. "Finish! Shall we start now?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kevin only glared at her as he plucked the wild grass. He wiped the sweat on his forehead and stretched his tired arms. Yoko was busily sprinkling the water on the plants and hummed her favorite song. He slowly stood on his feet and gazed furiously at her 'Shit! I've done all the hardest works and she only watering the stupid plant? Asshole!'

She only ignored his behavior and continued sprinkling. "Hey Yoko!" he called her. "Huh? What?" the water from the pipe head sprinkled toward him as she turned around. "Shit! Are you going to wasting the water, damn it!" he yelled as he jump away from the water. Kevin rubbed his wet shirt and brushed his soak brown hair. "Sorry!" Yoko said dumbly and then grinned. He grunted and glared toward her. "I've finished my work, can I rest now?" he demanded and she stopped her work and then looked at him. "Can I" he rolled his eyes. She smiled and crossed her arms "You tired, aren't you?" he released his tired breathe and gazed sharply at her. "Look! I don't have any time to joking around, k. Can I move now?"

"Why my dear, Kevin? Smile a little k," she walked toward him. "Damn it! Gimme a break!" he growled but she always smiled. "Hmm…this is kind of exercise, Kevin. Don't you know that? It's better than running for miles," she exclaimed and he was getting angry. 'Shit! If you're a guy, I'll whack you up,' he grunted and gripped his fist.

She was slightly shivering with his madness and then backed forward "Okay, I'll let you go but just stay here for a while." "Huh?" he frowned. "Just stay for a moment but you need to turn back," she ordered and he rolled his eyes, wondered the next thing for her. "Turn back," she twisted her finger as a sign and he only boringly shrugged. After that, he turned back and Yoko's hand slowly reached the sprinkler head that lied on the grass. "This is your Sunday work's pay, Kevin" she grinned naughtily and aimed it toward him.

Yoko quickly pressed the head and the water sprinkled out toward his back. "Woah!" he yelped and jumped away. He touched his wet back and then brushed his fully wet hair. "Fuckin' bitch! Are you wanna to play shit with me?" he growled. "Sorry! I just wanna tosprinkle the plant. Kevin…I think you should take a bath, right now. You smell stink," she said with an evil smile created from her lips. Kevin only glared furiously at her and said nothing. Yoko ignored him and continued sprinkling the plant.

"I'll teach ya," he muttered and moved toward into the house. For a moment, Yoko was happily watering the plant without notice Kevin tried to dump the water on her from above. Yoko shrieked with surprise when the bucket of water fell onto her. The sprinkler head loosened from her grips and then she looked up. Kevin grinned evilly on her while holding the bucket with him. She glared angrily and bitten her lips "Asshole!"

"I'm wondering how you look like when you get wet... You look kinda hot, Yoko. See ya!" he said and then moved away. Yoko snorted and kicked the sprinkler head away. "Fuckin' cop!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoko opened her medicine's book and wrote something on the small note. She mumbled as she read down the information from the book. Sometimes she reached the glass of water and sipped from it. The slight coldness freshened her throat and she felt a bit relieved. She always ensured there must be a fresh water near her otherwise shewas unable to concentrate with her study.

Yoko released the pen from her finger and stretched her tired arms. The cold night breeze greeted her from the window. She tied up her hair to her back and rose from her seat. Then she walked slowly toward the open window and gazed up to the night sky. The cold moonlight lightened up the dark sky. She felt a bit entertained with the peaceful surrounding near her. Yoko took a deep breathe and laid her sharp chin on her hands.

Suddenly her ears caught the weird sound from below. Yoko glanced to the sound and found Kevin was busily playing basketball on the court. He never noticed her stare and tried to shoot the ball into the basket. The ball dropped into the basket and he quickly caught the ball back. Kevin bounced it onto the floor several times before he jumped back to make another shoot. Yoko widened her smile as she gazed at him. She felt a bit entertained and wondered if he would ask her to join the match.

She looked back to her book on the desk and sighed. "The weather looks nice, maybe I could go down there to have some fun," she whispered. She glanced back to him at the court and frowned 'Maybe….I need forget to our circumstances for a while. It will be more fun than playing alone.' Yoko smiled as he reached her desk and closed the book. She took off her glasses and put it on her desk. "Playing time!" she said as she walked out from the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kevin ran aimlessly on the court while bouncing the ball on the floor. Sweat was continuously flowing out from his forehead and he wiped it.

He shot back the ball into the basket and hung himself before he landed back on the court. Kevin caught the ball and bounced it on the floor once again. He ran while carrying the ball with him and made another far shoot. The ball dropped from the basket and bounced out to the edge of the court. He was unable to catch the ball and then someone stomped on it. He looked up and saw Yoko smiled at him.

He wiped his forehead and then held his waist. Yoko took the ball from under her feet and then twisted the ball with his fingertip. "Are you going to challenge me, shorty?" he creased his eyebrow and smirked. She stopped the movement and bounced the ball on the floor while her eyes glancing sharply at him. "Perhaps….if you wish that," she smiled slightly.

"Forget that, shorty. You'll cry if I beat you," he sneered but Yoko still acted the same and looked more calmly. "Don't belittle me, big guy. Don't ever think the short girl like me couldn't beat you." Kevin boringly gazed up and then pouted. "Gimme back the ball, k," he said gently. "Nop! Before I let you see my skill," she replied and ran out from there while carrying the ball with her.

He tried to catch her but she was too sly for him. Yoko able to slipped out from him and then managed to shoot the ball into the basket. She jumped joyfully but Kevin only stunned on his feet 'Geez…she's great.'

"Yuhuu!" she cried and raised her fist to the air several times. "There's no one able to defeat me. Hey Yoko! Where did you learn that?" he rolled his eyes. Yoko stopped jumping and glanced at him. "How is it, Kevin? Aren't I'm qualify to be your opponent?" she smirked. "You? No way!" he exclaimed and ran toward the ball. He bounced the ball and brought it while running on the court. Yoko tried to block him when he tried to shoot the ball. "That a piece of cake!" he sneered, wondered if he can beat her easily because of her height. "Oh Yeah! Try me," she laughed a bit and tried to grab the ball from his hand.

Kevin changed his hands while bouncing the ball and ran a bit from her. "Follow me cute pie!" he added. Yoko widened her arms and ran energetically to every position. "You think you can't beat me because I'm short? Hm?" she smiled. "We gonna see the truth!" Kevin replied and tried to shoot the ball. She gazed toward his body movement and analyzed each of it, hoped she will figure out the weakness from him.

Her eyes spot the recklessness of him and quickly grabbed the ball from his hands even he didn't realize it. "Huh? Where did she go?" Kevin looked around and then he startled "Holy shit!" Yoko was running away from him and brought the ball to the backboard. Without hesitation, she threw up the ball and another shoot has been scored by her. "Yes!" she gripped her knuckle and jumped happily.

Kevin grunted and then ran toward the free ball. He caught it and quickly made a three point score. "Wow! That's great, you made it," she clapped her hands and he felt a slight pride inside him. "I'm the God damn scorer, you know," he bragged. "Oh! Don't ever try to brag with me, Kevin. Let me show you my sensational!" she ran to the ball and he made a same action. Both of them tried to snatch the ball and compete with each other without noticing the time running so past, leaved their precious moment behind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoko sat exhaustedly on the court and then panted heavily. She stretched her waist to her left and right and sat back comfortably. Kevin came and then joined her by her side. His eyes watched intently each of her behavior. He sat with folded slightly his knees and put his palms on the court. "Why you're looking at me?" she glanced at him.

"Nothing…..I didn't expect that you're such a great player," he complimented. "Nada… you're better than me," she shook her head and chuckled. "Hey! It's true, I mean that," he smiled and held his knees. Yoko smiled slightly and looked away. Kevin's eyes gazed at her as she drifted her body a bit from him. She silenced for a moment and looked down.

She tried to breathe easily and stared on the cold floor. The face of her late father suddenly came across into her mind. She still can remember his angry face when she gets failed in her school examination…..because she was too actively involved in the basketball club. His father was very assertive in her education and only let her brother to choose his own path. Her father used to treat her differently than him but Yoko never felt irritated with him. Her love for her late father is not less than other family member….she missed him a lot and every time she reminded about him, the tears would leaked from her eyes.

Kevin wavered her hands in front her and she blinked her eyes. Yoko quickly glanced toward him "Um..What?" "Are you okay? You don't look so good?" Kevin frowned and shifted himself a bit to her. She brokenly smiled and then shook her head "No…I'm just remembering bout my late father."

"Oh! Sorry," Kevin looked away and silenced for a moment. Yoko inhaled a deep breath and then held her knees. Then he looked back at her "He died from what?" "Leukemia…" the sadness in her eyes.

Kevin lost his words and then looked to his front. Both of them kept on silencing themselves and suddenly he tried to open his mouth. Yoko quickly cut him "He died when I was thirteen….too early for the young girl, I guess. He never liked me to play basketball and did ask me to concentrate with my study. He has an old fashion Japanese mind and treated my brother better than me," she said with her eyes gazed to the front. Kevin listened intently; he couldn't help her except to be a good listener.

"But you love him, right?" he asked. "Yeah… who's gonna forget the one that raised you up. Gave you everything that you deserve in this world….even he isn't perfect but he still my father," she added softly and stared at him. "Why you didn't continue your interest…you shouldn't give up," Kevin furrowed. "I kept his words…... I've promised myself, Kevin," she explained and he glanced sharply at her, thought that it was unfair to her. "I could be going nuts if I'm as you. There's no way I can live like that without thinking the thing that I love. You should forget that and go ahead," he encouraged her.

"It seems easy for you but me not! I'm too naive…..I can't stand to feel guilty for all of my life. I'll try my best to fix it when I get chance for that even it will taking my own life," she snapped and glared toward him. Kevin sighed and then he glanced away. For his thought, this girl had suffered enough from the unwanted burden since before the outbreak. She used to work with the most damn corporation in the world only believed of some little hope of her, endangered her own life because of "Daylight" and almost being killed from some deadly experiment conducted on her. Sometimes he felt pity on her but he couldn't help except wish her to forget the terrible past. He really felt sorry for her but he couldn't do anything for that.

"That's why you let them experimented on you, isn't it?" Kevin broke the silent and then Yoko startled. "Don't ever try to provoke me!" she shouted and glared furiously at him. Kevin acted calmly and said nothing "It's not what I was thinking of….At least thinking bout yourself-." She cut his words "You aren't qualify to mention that! It has nothing with you, its bout me and Umbrella. You're just an old drunken cop that liked to piss everyone around you. I don't want to remind any of it cause I hate it!" Yoko slapped his arm and then rose from there. She walked back recklessly into the house and Kevin's eyes only gazed at her as she moved. "Stubbornness…it's not the way you are, Yoko Suzuki," he muttered under his breath and gazed up to the sky.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_14 December 2001_

Dear diary,

I'm just felt annoyed with his words. He wasn't supposed to say that, it happened a long before and I bet I didn't owe anything with Umbrella. It was their fault, not me. I'm just the naive researcher that used to work for them and forced to keep the secret even I didn't deserve it. But God had given me strength to tell the truth even I knew my whole life should be damn after that. Should I need a bodyguard to ensure my safety? Kevin? Holy God! Can anyone replace him for me? I'm always getting sick with his loud mouth! Oh God! Why I'm fated to meet him? Is there any hot guy except him that I can cling with?

I remember once in outbreak when I need to find the stupid emerald plate together with him. He didn't assist me while I've been attacked by the fuckin' zombie. He laughed when the zombie fall onto me and said that he tried to make love with me! What the fuckin' hell that he thought about? He never been serious when he needs to protect and serve, I bet he didn't really want to be an excellent cop except to brag around with his STAR application. Huh! Failed twice didn't surprise me. He's not the best one….he's just a drunken dumbsap that like to drool at girls. Would I get fancy on him? Might be not, impossible! Plus I don't have crush on him since I live be if he get naked in front me, I won't get horny. Omigosh! I've sense something bad; did he ever see me naked? In my room? Please God, don't ever let it happen, I'll commit suicide. He don't honor for that! Need to be more careful next time….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Yoko! Have you seen my watch?" asked Kevin as he came toward the dining table. Yoko was typing something on her notebook. She gazed up at him and released her glasses. "Nop! Where did you put it?" she furrowed. "That's why I'm asking you! Did you find it?" he burse. "Hey! Calm down k, I didn't see it. Never! Plus I don't know what brand that you wear," she snapped and snorted. "It's Rolex, you know the most expensive one, huh?" he pouted. Yoko sighed and then she rested back.

"So, what you wanna me to do? Search that for you?" she gazed up boringly at him. "That's the thing that I want it," he crossed his arm and looked intently at her. She ignored his stare and wore back her spectacle "Just buy a new one, Kevin. I'm busy now," she said and then continued her work. The angriness started creeping inside him "Hey! Listen to me, get up and help me find it!" he slammed his palm and his voice firm. She stunned a bit and then glared up furiously "Look! What you've done, you'd perverting my work."

"I don't have much time to have a silly fight with you, kiddo. As long as you refuse to help me, I won't move a bit from here," he smirked and moved his face slightly to front. She only narrowed her eyes and returned his stare. "What you're looking at, kiddo? Get up now!" he demanded. Yoko wondered something inside her mind and she smiled slightly.

"Do you need me to bring my knapsack, here?" she grinned. "I don't have time to kidding around! This is not like in outbreak, damn it," he growled. Yoko breathed deeply and widened her smile. Kevin only shot his eyes, thought that she tried to mock him. "Okay! I'll help you," she exclaimed and he smiled on her. "Good! Now get up!" he said. "No! No! Just bring your hand to me," she demanded and Kevin frowned, felt weird with her request. "For what?" he asked stupidly "Just do it what I said!" she seriously said and he extended his hand. Yokograbbed his hand and thentook the pen near her notebook.

He only gazed at her peculiar behavior 'Weird…what she gonna do with my hand?' She brought his hand closely to her and then drew a circle and several lines on his wrist. Kevin quickly pulled away his hand from her grip "Shit! You'd scrawling my hand?" he looked on the drawing on his wrist. "That's your new watch!" she replied and then continued back typing on her notebook. Kevin mumbled angrily while holding his wrist "Don't ever trying to fool me, kiddo!"

"Hey, aren't you happy with your new watch? It looks pretty, doesn't it?" she smiled and grasped back his hand. He only let her took off his hand and she rubbed his wrist gently. "Don't you like it? It's pretty," she smiled with coax. "It's just a stupid drawing damn it!" he growled. "Hey, you don't need to buy it. I give you free," she smirked. "Nuts!" he muttered under his breathe.

"Stop kidding and help me find it! I'm late now," he glared angrily. "You've always been late, Kevin. Why you care so much?" she sneered. "Oh God! Stop it k!" he growled and suddenly Yoko brought his hand to her mouth, wanted to bite him. "Hey! Let go!" he quickly dragged his wrist. "Are you crazy? You wanna become a zombie, don't ya?" "Maybe… if you're continue disturbing me," she exclaimed and gazed back to her notebook screen. Kevin grunted and then moved a bit from there "Hey! Are you going to help me or not?" he felt bored. "Yeah! Yeah! You'll be late, just get the hell out from my face," she replied without looking at him. "Great!" he shrugged and then walked out from there to the main door. He snorted, worried if his chief will be going mad because of the lateness. Yoko only chuckled as she eyed at him moved out from there.

continue...


	7. The christmas gift

Here the chapter 7, the story still goes on and some new idea will be put inside this. Just continue reading and about some errors in my story, forget to mention that english is not my first language. Hopefully all of you don't think much of it...just have a fun. If any of you have any review and comment, just message to me.

Disclaimer: I'm not own REO

**Chapter 7: The Christmas gift**

Someone knocked Kevin's door and he gazed at "Come in!" he shortly ordered and Jerry entered with his hand holding a case file. "This is the information file about the murder case that you want," Kevin grabbed it from his hand. He frowned as he read down the content "Hmm….seems he's a really mad guy, tricky too. He raped 15 teenage girls and burned them alive…what the hell!" he exclaimed and rubbed his unshaved chin. "Maybe something wrong with his dick!" Jerry joked and Kevin narrowed his eyes.

He smiled a little "He's just a hormone freak ass! But mine is okay," Jerry chuckled as he heard him. "Yeah….maybe that's why your chicks didn't complain anything bout you unless the one in your house," Jerry crossed his arm and glanced sharply at his wrist.

"What happened to your hand?" he asked. Kevin moved his stared onto his wrist "That crazy bitch….she scrawled my hand," he snarled. Jerry laughed crazily and pressed his belly "That's not funny, damn it!" Kevin threw the file away and then glared furiously at him. "How come you being so fool? You let the nerdy young girl scrawled your hand? Holy shit!" he continued laughed and Kevin only grunted, bored with his mockery.

"I've lost my watch, asshole! She lied at me…..I'm just wanna to slap her," he growled and Jerry stopped laughing. "Hey! Easy man….she's just a college kid," he comforted and Kevin silenced. He released a heavy sighed "Huh...Whatever!"

"Okay! Back to the case, when we'll be starting to search his house," Jerry asked him as he backed to his normal behavior. "As soon as possible….after I've get the warrant from Chief Martin. The more we delaying this case, the more we get into trouble. I'm afraid he'll be stalking a new chick," his voice firmed and Jerry slowly nodded. "All right, sir! I'll ensure the rookies to be ready," he raised his finger on his forehead and Kevin smiled. "Hey! You're reminding me before the outbreak, man. Crazy head and drunken around," he added. "Maybe you were crazier than now," Jerry exclaimed. "Might it be ...miss the moment a lot," said Kevin and then took out his dearest 45 auto gun from his drawer. "I'm going to see Chief Martin to get the warrant, wanna join?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoko put the huge basket that full with Kevin's dirty clothes beside the washing machine and then wiped her sweaty forehead. "Damn! They smell stink….I'm wondering how many shirt that he wore! Lazy pig!" she snorted and opened the shutter.

She startled a bit after she figured out something dropped onto the floor from his jeans. Yoko bent down and then grasped the rugged expensive watch. "This must be him," she muttered as she read the "Rolex" written on it. She quickly put it into her jeans pocket and then she stopped "Wait a minute…How I'm gonna do with this?" she said as he brought the watch closer to her eyes. "Hmm…I'm gonna think bout it. I wanna see his crying face, it'll be fun," she exclaimed and grinned naughtily. Yoko put back the watch into her pocket and continued her work with humming cheerily her favorite song

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yoko, have you found my watch?" asked Kevin as he sat on the dine chair. "Sorry Kevin, I didn't find it," said her calmly without looking at his face. She was busily serving the dishes on the table and Kevin rolled his eyes. "WHAT! Hey! You should know that watch is so meant for me, damn it!" he roared. "I've mentioned to you….I didn't find it, just buy a new one hm?" she stared at him and smiled sweetly. He only narrowed his eyes and grunted. "Can you please understand me a lil' bit. I really love that watch. It was the first item that I bought using my Daylight reward," he explained and sighed. "Love it more than your girlfriends…." she mocked. "Oh shut up! Humpty Dumpty!" he stormed out. Yoko silenced and said nothing.

"Please….find it for me," he whined. Yoko ignored him and placed the plate in front him. "You wanna me to put these things into your plate?" she offered kindly. "Hey! I'm talking bout the watch, man. I'm not feeling to eat now!" he acted stubbornly. Yoko quickly backed away and sighed. "Can you just stop behaving like an immature boy? Let's eat!" she demanded. "Nop! I won't," he pouted. She put her hand on her forehead and narrowed her eyes. Yoko bite her lips as she gazed at him. "What you're worrying of? You've a lot of money; you may buy a thousand of watch if you like," she replied. "BUT I'M ONLY WANNA MY ROLEX WATCH! MY WATCH!" he stormed out. "It's rude to shout in front the food, you know that?" she bored. "I don't care!" he snapped.

"Oh…please…," she muttered under her breathe and then crossed her slender arms. Kevin only viewed angrily at her and said nothing. "Shut your mouth and forget that stupid watch, will you? Just finish your dinner," she said seriously. "I won't eat if you're not saying yes!" he demanded and looked intently at her. "Huh! Whatever, I'm going away," Yoko walked out slowly from there and Kevin widened his mouth. "Hey! Wait a minute, where you wanna go? Get back!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_17 December 2001_

Dear diary,

Chuckle He never knew that the Rolex watch is in my hand now, Haha! What the stupid asshole! Let me see how he'll behave for these couple of days….crying for it lost? Hmm….I bet he looks ugly when he weeps. Never mind, he never looks smart enough at my eyes only a good looking figure, that Mimiko has mentioned "hot" to me. Sometimes I'm always wondering bout this, what are the criteria for guys to look hot? Handsome? Rich? Tall? Sexy? Smart? Have a lot of girlfriends?

For me it's so subjective….It's not only about the men's appearance but the quality that come from inside. There must be something special that caught my eyes on him, the mysterious attraction that encourage me to know him better. The prettiness is only a bonus for men besides I don't rely on this to find the right guy. It's only the outer skin but everything is come from heart…..the sincerity in relationship between male and female is the main observer of the how long the relationship can be endure. Woah! Like a love philosopher….damn! Hmm….looks like snow has coming from outside my window.

Brrr….I might catch cold if I don't turn on the heater immediately. Feeling cold like this remembers me when I get trapped inside the freezin' underground lab. It's liked a cold hell hole and worst than this; I've almost been killed by the hunter and kidnapped by the giant moth. Wait! Wasn't Kevin safe me from the fuckin' moth? Yeah! He did, Cindy had told me he's the most worried person when he figured out my lost from the group

But then he pretended there's nothing happened and even he scolded me for being careless. He's just an asshole, wasn't he? Every time I needed to nod my head like a guilty dog and I don't want this thing happen to me once again. I've promised myself…Christmas will be come sooner and Mimiko had asked me to join her back to her family house. How bout Kevin? Never mind, he must been busy. Besides he's an adult, he can take care by himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yoko, how bout this pink scarf? You like it?" asked Mimiko. Yoko grabbed the flowery scarf and analyzed it. "Hmm…it's pretty but not my taste," she exclaimed and Mimiko pouted. "Oh! Come on….it's suit my skin. I love it." She narrowed her eyes to Mimiko and then crossed her arms. "I hate that color, just buy it if you like. Hurry k! Don't wanna to waste my time here," she looked away. Mimiko sighed and then stared boringly at her pale face. "Yoko, what's your problem? Is there anything disturbing your mind?" she asked and Yoko quickly glanced at her. "Nop! I'm fine….do you going to take it?" she gazed around, tried to find another suitable scarf. "I guess so…I like this color even you dislike it. Hey, Are you wanna to stand there watching? You don't wanna to buy anything?" asked Mimiko as she carried away the scarf to the counter. Yoko silenced and moved away from there, wondered anything that she can buy in that small store.

There were no attractive items that able to caught her attention and she felt slightly bored. "There must be at least something special that I'm going to buy for Christmas. Dress, women accessories…huh! Is there something different than these feminine things?" She muttered as she turned around. Yoko continued walking along the narrow hallway and suddenly her eyes noticed something from under the glass counter not far from her position.

She slowly approached the counter and gazed on it. There was a silver sparkplug lighter laid on the satin sheet together with another man items. 'Do I'm going to buy this? Are you out of your mind, Yoko?' she slightly shook her head and sighed. Yoko turned back and massaged her sharp chin. "That might be expensive, ah! Forget it," she tried to step away from there. Suddenly she stopped and slowly backward. "I'm getting nuts, am I?" she turned back and saw the lighter. "Am I really out of my mind? I'm going to buy his present? What's wrong with me?" she grumbled and stared on it. She approached back the counter with unbelievable feeling inside her. She still confused with her torment feeling and then put her palms on the glass. "I don't believe it….What the hell is wrong with me? Buy him a present? Damn!" she whispered and widened her eyes. Yoko can't figure out the power that brought her to the counter and urged her to make something that she didn't ever think about it. The salesman came to her front and then she gazed up "Good afternoon, Miss. Can I help you?" he greeted politely. Yoko rolled her eyes toward him with a serious face and he felt a bit scare "Umm…anything wrong? Easy... Are you okay, Miss?" he stammered and raised his hands. "I wanna to buy this, how much?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where the kiddo been?" Kevin muttered as he put the small firewood into the fireplace. He has switched off the lamp and let the flame from it shone all around the living room. Kevin kneeled down in front the fireplace and sneezed "Brr…I might catch cold, need my beer right now" he hugged himself and drifted a bit to the living table. He held his jacket tightly and grabbed the bottle on it. Kevin sipped his beer and some of them dropped down from his mouth. "Ahhh….feeling much better," he exclaimed and quickly rubbed both of his palms. He crawled over toward the couch and sat on it with his eyes examined the movement of the flame at the fireplace. The fire reflected from his eyes and he gazed up at the antique pendulum clock. It was 11.00 pm and the unrest feeling started crossing inside him "She's never been late like this, where she's going?" he asked himself while rubbing his arms. The snow kept falling onto the earth, frozen everything on the land and blew the chilled wind against the glass of sliding door. The horrific sound of the cold wind startled him from imagination and all of his outbreak memories as he stared at the dancing flame.

Kevin looked at the scenery outside through the naked glass of the door. The white snow covered the garden; let the light from the garden lamp shone on it, showing it purity through the glass. Some sort of the peacefulness crept into his empty soul, ever since the outbreak he learned to appreciate the moments. Thanked God because he's able to undergo each of his circumstances, it's liked a miracle to him. He thought he will die from the infection and became once of the undead but the Daylight had saved him. The fighting scene between him and the Tyrant still fresh inside his mind; it's just like yesterday when he and David tried wherever they can to kill him. The girls have been backed away and helpless after Alyssa got fatally injured. However, Yoko made her brave way by climbing against the Tyrant's back and injected the cure that reacted like a poison. He stunned on his feet when the mutated monster fallen onto the cold ground when his chest burst, eliminated his strong body. Then, he figured out….she has fallen on her knees, staring on the dead body with tears. He didn't know what she had weeping it be she upset or relieved with the ending.

Kevin remembered her behavior inside the helicopter; he had tore off his STAR form application and gazed at Yoko who was grasping the Daylight. She hadn't mentioned anything since they escaped from the city but only stared to the front with a bleakness view. Somehow, he thought that she has been going insane. Everyone seemed fine but not her, but that's the only thing that he knew bout her……maybe now, he has a great chance to know her better and share her secret. Would she give the chance?

Kevin rose from the couch and stepped toward the kitchen. After a short moment, he came back with a bowl of popcorn and sat back. He turned on the TV and sipped his remaining beer. Kevin didn't break his focus at the TV and poured a huge amount of popcorn into his mouth. He chewed it hungrily and flipped quickly the channels.

He grasped back the popcorn and poured into his mouth. Suddenly he got hiccough, he gulped slowly tried to remove the pain from inside. The more he tried, the pain became stronger and he coughed a bit to loosen his throat. "Aww man...I'm stuck!" he said huskily. Kevin frowned and rubbed his neck. Sometimes he stroked his back and caressed his chest. "Holy shit!"

"I'm home!" Yoko greeted as she entered the door and then startled with Kevin's condition. She threw away her coat and then quickly rushed toward him. She reached his back and then whacked him gently "W-What happened to you?" "Ah…I'm stuck, please help me…," he stammered and Yoko slightly held up his head. "You should be careful when you eat. Thank God I came in the right time, you might be dead," she scolded. "Oh! S-Shut up!" he growled and Yoko beat his head. "Just hush if you wanna me to help," she snorted. "Hey! Careful," he cried. She continued patted his back several times and held his head. "Try to cough out a lil' bit," she ordered and rubbed his back. His brown bang falls again his face and billowed following the movement of his head. Kevin coughed wretchedly and tried to breathe easily. "Just relax k….try once more," she encouraged and then he coughed again. He felt a slight ease in his chest and shuddered. "Are you okay?" she frowned. Kevin gulped "I-I think so…," he replied and rubbed his palms against his sweaty face.

"Hm!" she leaved him to the kitchen and then came back with a glass of water. "Here," he grabbed the glass from her hand and sipped it. Yoko only narrowed her eyes and shook her head, annoyed with his immature behavior. "Feeling better now?" he gazed up to her "Yeah, probably…Thanks." Kevin was still shuddering and rubbed his chest. Yoko moved to the front and sat near him. She crossed her legs and sighed "Watch your eating habit, big guy!" she said sarcastically. "Can you just stop grumbling, you're like my grandma," he snapped and looked away. "Whatever….at least I saved you from death," she added and Kevin only shrugged.

Both of them glanced away at each other. "You should back home earlier and cook for me so I won't experience this," he said, breaking the silence. "Are you trying to blame on me?" she asked. "Nop! I'm just reminding. You should be always here and serve me. I could be dead," said Kevin. Yoko widened her eyes "Since when I need to accompany you? It's never stated in our deal."

"As my maid, you should take care of me. Not only this house, I don't wanna to repeat this all the time, it's enough if I tell you once!" he glanced back at her. Both of them stared at each other for a moment and then she ran her eyes. "Hey look! Are you trying to be a dictator? Don't even think me as your dog!" she pouted. Kevin belittled his eyes and smiled slightly "You're like my cute little dog."

Yoko unthinkably whacked his arm "And you're just like an old horny wolf!" she snorted and crossed her arms. "I'm really sick with you…," she added softly and looked away. Kevin bored and thought it just wasting his time dumbly fighting with her. "Where have you been, kiddo?"

"Wherever I go it's nothing to do with you, stop behaving like my father. Can you?" she glared at him. "You have to damn it! You're my charge and you should tell me before you go!" he growled. Yoko sighed and touched her smooth forehead. "Do I need to tell you everything, old guy?" "Exactly!" he gazed sharply. "I'm accompanied Mimiko to buy the Christmas present, do you satisfy?" she snarled.

"Great…I thought you went flirting. You should back home earlier next time," he grunted. Yoko avoided his gaze and turned away. Then she rose from her seat and looked down to him "Are you hungry, I'll cook for ya?" "Never mind, I'm not hungry," he exclaimed without looking at her face. "Good! Now I can go to sleep. See ya!" she moved away from there. Kevin stunned and only looked at each of her movement as she led herself to her room. He grunted and rested back "Huh! Damn!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kev, these are the evident from the victim. He kept them in that wardrobe," John handed the samples to him. "He kept the woman's shoe? Damn! What the hell is wrong with him? Nuts!" he carefully grabbed the sample with his gloved hand and examined it. "Is there anything better than these? I bet he kept panty or something that tell us that he's a sex maniac. Shoe? I'm gonna get blind," Kevin sighed, felling depressed with his newfound. "So far, we've only got these. Our kids trying to search now," John exclaimed with his eyes glanced toward the other officers near them, busily investigating another item inside the abandoned house.

"Suck! I'm feeling wanna to smoke," he cursed and gazed back at the sample. "Maybe he got a big problem with his mind. He's fantasized too much!" John added. "Yeah, I agree….maybe he used leg to make sex? Oh gosh!" he patted slightly his head and shook. John chuckled "Nuts huh?" "I'm starting to get headache….thank God, you've haven't found a girl's snicker," he hissed. "What is it Kevin?" John frowned. "Um…nothing! Never mind, just keep on searching. I wanna get out for a while to have some smoke," he patted John's shoulder after he gave back the sample and leaved him to the outside.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How many times do you need to ask me out? You haven't stopped shopping!" Yoko grumbled as she put the shopping bags on the couch and sat beside it. "Ano, it's for Christmas party…..my parent would organize a big party in my house so I need to make a lot of preparation for that," she explained and took out the pair of purple shoe from her shopping bag. "Is it nice? How do I look?" asked Mimiko as she walked in front her like a catwalk model.

"Yeah….you looks 10 times prettier. Guys will drooling at you, no worry," she shrugged and looked away. "Yoko chan! I'm serious," Mimiko whined childishly. "Hey! I meant that. I bet you'll be looking stunning, trust me," she added and grinned. Mimiko only narrowed her eyes and pouted. "You've bought a lot, pal. I'm wondering how many time do you need to change your dress for that day," Yoko sneered. "YOKO!" Mimiko pinched her arm. "Ouch! Hey! Stop it," Yoko laughed and pushed her away.

"I'm kidding k!" she continued laughed and Mimiko taken off her new shoe. She wore back her shoe and stepped toward her kitchen. "Mimiko, can you bring me a drink? I'm thirsty!" she yelled out. Mimiko came back with the two can of coffee and threw one to her. She caught it and flicked open the can "Thanks!"

"Mimiko, I need to tell you something," said Yoko after she drank her coffee. "What's up?" she glanced intently at her. "I think…I'm not going back with you," Yoko stammered. "What's wrong? You have another plan?" Mimiko furrowed. Yoko silenced and hesitantly glanced at her.

'Ehm!" she nodded and crossed her arms. "Yoko san! Why u didn't tell me earlier?" Mimiko stood up and glanced down to her. "Sorry…..I didn't mean that. I just only don't want him-"Mimiko quickly cut her. "Who? Is it Kevin?" she grinned naughtily. Yoko narrowed her eyes and snorted "Mimiko…."

"I thought you won't ever think bout him," she clasped her hand and smiled slightly. "Mimiko, it wasn't like what you're thinking of, k! He asked me to be at his side all the time. I'm losing my freedom," she glared angrily. "He seemed starting to care bout you….He gave the slightest hint bout his feeling, Yoko. Why you still can't understand that?" Yoko shrugged and glanced away "Fuck!" she whispered.

"Hey! Why should you try to be a lil' bit sexier and gives him the best service for Christmas, will you?" Mimiko winked.

"Yuck! You could be kidding…its impossible! I'm not going to seduce him, shit!" Yoko shivered and turned away. "Hey, relax," she patted her shoulder and smiled. "How bout I lend you my sexy dress, hm?" Yoko quickly shoved her hand. "No thanks!" she replied and brushed out her hair. Mimiko backed away and raised her hands "Sorry…"

Both of them silenced for a while and Yoko hesitantly looked at her "Are you going to let me be with him?" she asked, avoided the eye contact. "For Kevin's sake, yes! He must be your Christmas partner, not me. Make yourself happy. Gambatte! Gambatte!" Mimiko smiled happily and held her shoulder. Yoko only glared at her 'I could be going mad soon'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kevin was reading the criminal case file when Jerry knocked his door "Jerry, come in!" "How's the murderer? Did our men find him?" he asked him as he entered the room. He faced him and closed the file. "Not yet but I've got the report from Illinois that someone has seen him. He could be hiding in that city," Kevin explained and rose from his chair. "I've been asked our men to look after him," he added and arched his eyebrow.

"Great! Hopefully they make it…I've getting exhausted with this job within these past several weeks," Jerry exclaimed and looked away. "Yeah, me too…..he really don't want us to celebrate Christmas, isn't it?" said Kevin with smile. Jerry returned his smile and said nothing. "Will you come to Claudia's house tonight?" he suddenly asked. Kevin shook his head "I'm not really sure, maybe not. I'm too busy." "She would be mad," Jerry replied. He only breathed deeply and sighed "Let her be then."

"Hm? You don't wanna to celebrate with her?" he frowned. "I'm bore…she just keep on whining all the time. Maybe she'll be going with somebody else…I know her," said Kevin with no feeling. "I bet that you really love her," Jerry added. Kevin smiled slightly and opened his drawer. He took out his 45 auto gun and slippied it into his holster at the back of his jacket. "Who's gonna love the bitch like her? Me? Sorry…I'm not seriously involve with her…," he explained and Jerry grinned, understand his flirty attitude. "Tonight is a Christmas Eve, I might be alone, always alone" Kevin suddenly announced as he walked past him.

"Where the Japanese gal?" asked Jerry as he turned to him. "She's been went to her friend's house. Jerry, I would go to Illinois on 26th. Since I'm not here, can you look after my office?" he demanded. "Sure, not to worry."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kevin has been back from his duty and threw away his key onto the living table. He walked past his couch to the kitchen to get some refreshment. Yoko was leading down stair and then moved to the living table. Kevin startled when he found Yoko on his couch, busily watched the TV. "I thought you're leaved with Mimiko," he said casually and joined next to her. Yoko ignored his presence and concentrated herself at the show.

Kevin silenced and sipped his beer with his eyes focusing at the TV. "I've changed my mind," she said softly, almost whispering. Kevin gazed down at her who was still viewing at her front. "Why?" he asked. She narrowed her eyes and said nothing. "Should I tell you the reason?" she asked back. Both of them glanced at each other for a moment and suddenly Yoko ran her eyes. "I just keep my words; I won't go away from here when …..You need me," she added without looking at his face. He creased his eyebrow and sipped again his beer. "Thanks…that's the clever thing that I've ever heard from you. Looks you gonna accept my way, baby" he exclaimed and she only snorted. They kept on quiet for a while without talking to each other and then Kevin grabbed the remote control from her hands. "Hey!" she cried and he quickly changed the channel. "This is suck! How come you like this boring comedy?" he held the remote tightly, tried to avoiding her from grabbing it. She shot her eyes to him and bites her lips.

"I wanna see 'Friends'! Change back the channel!" she growled and gripped her fist. He changed his glance to her face and smirked "No, I won't" he puckered his lips. Yoko held her breathe, furiousness started build inside her. "Change back or you'll be feel sorry with me," she said, half whispering. He closed his face and stared deeply into her eyes "Try me…" he smirked and arched his eyebrow. 'I'm gonna punch you…,' she glared angrily at him. Suddenly she brought out her fist and tried to punch Kevin's face. Fortunately for Kevin because he managed to catch her hand and gripped her fist. Yoko stunned and rolled her eyes. "Huh! You wanna punch me? Wait a minute," he brought her hand closely to his face. "What you gonna do with my hand, damn it?" she narrowed her eyes. Kevin grinned naughtily as he examined hers; he never loosened his grip around her knuckle.

"Hmm…hey! Look this. See! I've a bigger hand than you. It won't affect me," he chuckled and she felt like to explode. Yoko can't hold her angriness and suddenly she bite his muscular arm. "AHHHH! Get off me!" he quickly released her and shoved her away. Yoko stared at him with an evil smile and rubbed her mouth. "Bitch! It's hurt, damn it!" he rolled her eyes and rubbed his arm. "It looks tasty," she licked her lips. "Nuts! Why you jus don't become a zombie, huh?" he glared toward her. "Why? You wanna shoot me?" she mocked him. "Yes! Absolutely," he grinned and then she turned away "You won't dare to shoot me cause I'm the only one who can create Daylight. Kill me, you gonna lose your job" she winked and smirked. Kevin mumbled angrily and drifted a bit from her.

Both of them stared back at the TV and silenced. They never uttered any words since the small fight until Yoko started everything. "Hey…" he glanced beside her. "What?" "You don't want to meet your girlfriend?" he furrowed. "Nop, why you asked me?"

"Nothing….Just wanna to wasting my Christmas Eve," she replied without looking at him. "Same here," said Kevin and sipped again from his bottle. "I'm sorry……" she added and he quickly glanced at her. "Me too…we shouldn't fight cause of the small thing, right?

Yoko only smiled and hugged herself, tried to keep the warmness. She suddenly remembered something and slowly took out the present from her pocket. She carefully drew it out before Kevin noticed her. "Umm…Kevin?" "What's up?"

"Here, for you," she handed the small gift and he widened his eyes. "Huh? Hey, thanks!" he received it and smiled. "Actually I didn't plan to give you this but Mimiko forced me. Don't get me wrong, k!" she explained, "No worry little girl…..oh! Wait a minute," Kevin inserted his hand into his jeans pocket. He took out the small wrapped box and handed to her "This is from me." Yoko rolled her eyes, never thought he will give her a present. "K-Kevin, how come you…." she lost her words. "I didn't even know it…why I give you this. It's just a Christmas gift, it won't cause a thing. I thought that I'm gonna give you after you back. Open it!" Yoko accepted him and slowly unwrapped the present. She carefully opened the cute box, there was a silver "Y" pendant laid inside. "Thanks Kevin….It's….pretty," she smiled unbelievably. "Are you going to open yours?" she gazed up to him. "Oh! Sorry," he opened the box and grinned happily as he found his admirable item. "Whatta hell…Nice gift little girl…rugged sparkplug lighter, I really love it," Kevin took out the lighter. "Aww man…its a damn original silver, might be expensive," he examined enthusiastically. Yoko only analyzed his behavior and smiled.

"I can't belief if Mimiko asked you to buy this sorta expensive stuff….did you fool me?" he grinned. Yoko paled and pretended to be cool "No! She did it. She lent her money to me …I'd no feeling to buy that, just trust my word," she replied and looked away. "Can I belief of what you said? Hey, are you getting fancy on me?" he crossed his arms and widened his smile. Yoko sighed and touched her forehead "No way! It can't be, never! I say never!" her eyes glared angrily. Kevin closed his body that makes their shoulder touched.

Yoko shivered and pushed him away "Get away from me, pervert!" Kevin shifted himself and laughed crazily. "Hey! I'm just joking, kiddo. You're always in a shitty mood?" he rubbed the top of her head and she quickly shoved it. They silenced back and gazed at the TV. "Kevin, There's one more thing that I'm going to give you…." Yoko broke the silent. "What? Another gift?" he cried happily and faced her. "Probably yes!" she replied and glanced at him. "I bet it isn't an item….are you going to…," Kevin smiled seductively and put his arm around her shoulder. "Watch your hand, dumbass! Who's going to make you?" she showed her fist and he backed away. "Hey, easy…"

She slowly took out something from her pocket and Kevin only gazed on it. "Here, your watch,." "Holy shit! Where did you find it? Aww man…I'm almost bought a new one," he recklessly grabbed it and placed on his wrist. She only narrowed her eyes and snorted "I've found that in your jeans pocket. Luckily, I haven't washed that. You should thank me cause I didn't do anything with that…."

"Thanks! Thanks! How can I do for you, hm?" Kevin grinned as he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Simple! Hands off me," Yoko smirked and he quickly released her. "I think you've got a problem with man, hey! Are you really straight?" he suddenly asked. "Watch your mouth, damn it!" she wanted to slap him and he dodged her. "Someday you gonna like man…" he boyishly grinned and looked at the TV. Yoko snorted and turned her glance to her front.

They watched the TV for a while without talking to each other until Kevin felt a bit slumbered. He has yawned several times and tried to concentrate at the late night show. Yoko still energetic and sat calmly on the couch without realizing he was going to fall on her. She slightly startled as his head landed on her lap. "Kevin, Kevin, wake up!" she slightly shook his shoulder but there was no answer. The weight from his head created the uncomfortable feeling inside her "Wake up, damn it!" she sighed and rested back. 'Shit! How I'm gonna do with him? Should I scrawl his face?' she smiled naughtily.

"Heck if he snoring," she whispered and tried to shove his head. She wrestled a bit with his strong arms, tried to escape but she failed. His muscular arms hugged her thighs and slept like a cat. 'Gosh! What does he think I am? A pillow? Fuck!' Yoko growled and stared angrily on his sleeping face.

The smile created from her lips 'you look innocent when you sleeping…damn! I shouldn't mention this but …yes you are. I could be scrawling your face to make you more handsome,' she grumbled and unthinkably brushed his brown bang with her fingertip. Her eyes caught the bite mark on his arm. The blood almost drew out from it "Must been hurt….sorry Kev" she muttered and touched slightly the mark. "As long as you don't drooling on me…."

Continue...


	8. The wedding savior

Note: Here the eight chapter...some sort of surprising thing happen in this chapter. Hopefully all of you will like it. Feel free to give comment. Thanks a lot for the reader and reviewer.

Disclaimer: REO is not mine babe...

**Chapter 8: The wedding savior (I'm not a self seeker)**

_1 January 2002_

Dear Diary,

Koinichiwa!

Happy New Year! Hmm…I'm wondering bout my new intention. How I'm gonnado within this year? Win all the fight against Kevin? Grab this house and find a new boyfriend? So many options. I could choose one, what I'm gonna choose hm?

I'll think bout it. Next week, I'm going to start my new semester. I've got Grade A-, it wasn't bad neither good for me but I'm going to struggle more to get a better result. Hey! Wasn't I'm the once of the researchers who helped Prof. Birkin to engineer G-Virus and created Daylight? The damn brilliant scientist shouldn't get A- in her study, it's embarrassing me. I'm going to get A!

Kevin isn't here, he has gone to Illinois to settle bout his investigation case. I dunno what hewas up to? Might be the murdered case or suicide….whatever, it has nothing to do with me. I'm bore…Mimiko still at her parent's house, maybe she can accompanying me when I'm lonely. Kevin? No way! ...I'm remembering myself in the Christmas Eve. I've scrawled his face when he was sleeping on my lap. I've drawn a cute moustache on his lips and heard him shrieking in his room. Then, I'd quickly run away from here……but he managed to caught me back, Ah shit!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoko blinked open her eyes and slightly rubbed it. She changed her position to the right and gazed toward her digital clock "Who's coming in themidnight time like this?" she muttered and frowned. The faded bell sound from awakened her and she slowly raised her body. 'Should Igo out to see whose coming?' Yoko gazed lazily toward the door and yawned. She suddenly changed her mind and laid back on her bed "Let Kevin sees him, I'm going to sleep."

Thestrong knocks startled her and she quickly rose up "Who's there?" "It's Kevin, open the door!"

"Get the hell out of here, I wanna sleep," she yelled. "Open the door, damn it! Who's the boss? Me or you?" he yelled back, annoyed. She opened her eyes and glared angrily toward the door. She snorted and raised back "Asshole!" Yoko staggered a bit when she tried to walk toward the door and then turned the doorknob. Kevin's tired face greeted her slightly from the door edge.

"...What's up...Kevin? You scare?" she asked tiredly. "Do you hearing what I'm hearing now?" he asked back, confused look. She slowly nodded and rubbed her eyes. "Let's go down there and see who's coming, come on!" Kevin grabbed her wrist but she quickly pulled away. "No, I'm not going anywhere...you go...," said Yoko. "We're going to see together cause we're both the owner and I don't wanna hearing any excuse from you. Now, get going!" he seriously said. Yoko sighed and rested her forehead against the door edge "Do I need to accompany you? It's weird, who's gonna come in the time like this? There's no other person except us. Probably ghost...," she added softly and closed her eyes. "Stop grumbling and let's go down there, will you?" he demanded. Yoko said nothing and only glanced hesitantly at him. Kevin grabbed her wrist and both of them descended down stair, approaching the main door. The bell kept sounding since a moment ago.

Kevin unlocked the door with Yoko stood behind him, crossed her arms. Suddenly her eyes rolled toward the door, stunned with the presence of the unexpected visitor "Cindy?" "Hi Kevin," she greeted and unthinkably hugged him. He embraced her back and frowned, weird with her sudden arrival. "Cindy, what's wrong?" he asked but she only cried in his arm.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Calm down, Cindy. It would be better then," said Yoko softly and rubbed her back. Cindy still sobbed ever since she came into the house, unable to exclaim any word. Kevin just came from the kitchen and handed a two can of juice to Yoko "Here," she took them from him and placed on the living table. Kevin moved to the nearest wall and rested back. He rubbed his face and then crossed his arms "Shit!"

Yoko only viewed at him, understood his feeling and gazed back to the sadness lady beside her. "Cindy...please tell us, what happened to you?" Cindy only glanced at her with red eyes, tears still dropped against her cheeks. "Yoko...We're going to...divorce," she quickly covered her face with her shoulders shaking. Yoko stunned with her words, felt like a lightning strike into her heart. She suddenly shot her eyes to Kevin, the angriness expressed from hismacho face. He quickly ran upstairs to his room and then she rushed after him, leaved Cindy on the couch.

"Kevin! What you're going to do?" she quickly grasped his arm. "Don't stop me, I'm going to find that fuckin' doctor!" he exclaimed and shoved her. "Are you out of your mind? It's late now!" she snapped. "I'm going to kill him!" he added and glared furiously at her. "No! Don't! Don't even think to do that, calm down k. There's another way we can solve this...please stop," she gripped his hand with a pleading gaze. "Don't...," she said softly and shook her head. Kevin shut his eyes and breathed deeply, tried to calm the fury inside him then he looked back "Okay..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cindy, are you awake?" Yoko's soft voice greeted her. She turned to her right and smiled sweetly "Morning Yoko." "Morning. Hey, I bring you a breakfast," said Yoko and put the breakfast on her study desk. "Thanks Yoko, you don't need to treat me like this," she replied and slowly rose from Yoko's bed. "That's ok, you're my guest," she added and poured the tea into the cup. "Where's Kevin?" she frowned and touched her forehead. "He still down there, smoking. He doesn't looks so good," she explained without looking at Cindy's face.

"Yoko, I'm sorry...I shouldn't came here. Disturbing you," she said, her cheerily face suddenly changed. "That's a small matter, no worry. I really like you to come here," Yoko smiled and sat on her chair near her bed. She only returned her smile and then caressed Yoko's long hair. "Did others know bout this?" she suddenly asked. "No, they didn't. You're the first one," said Cindy and then held her knees against her chest.

"Calm down Cindy. You have more time to fix it," she encouraged and then Cindy looked back. "No Yoko...It finished. Our marriageis over," tears started slide down to her cheeks. "Hey...don't say that. I bet he still love you," she rose up and comforted her. Cindy hugged her back and cried "I still love him, Yoko. How I'm gonna through this?" Yoko sighed and said nothing. She didn't know how to reply 'God, please help' she looked down to her and rubbed her blonde hair. "Trust me Cindy, he will change his mind."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We need to help them, Kevin," said Yoko and rested back against the wall. "We? For God sake I'm not going to do that. And you! Don't ever think to be an angel," he said and then sat on the dine chair, messaging his chin. "Yeah, I know it sounds stupid but Cindy need our support-" he cut off "Just let her!" he exclaimed and looked away.

"What did you say? Are you a monster or what?" she growled and stepped toward him. He faced her and stared angrily "We're not going to interfere their problem, that's my order!" She only sighed and glared at him "What's wrong Kevin? Weren't you get angry with George?" he avoided her gaze and inhaled his breathe deeply. "Answer me!" she cried, still demanded. "This fuckin' nuts..." he glanced back and both of them looked intently at each other. "That's out of my power, Yoko. We couldn't bother their personal problem," he said, more calmness inside the harsh voice.

Yoko shut her eyes and gulped, wondering the truth from his words. She suddenly sat near him and sustained her chin on the table. "You're older than me...you might understand better. I'm just a reckless young girl, sorry," she said softly. Kevin glanced slightly at her and smiled "No need to say that, just forget it." They kept silenced for a while and gazed away from each other.

"Kevin?" "Hm? What's up?" he looked at her who was viewing to her front. "Wasn't their wedding is sweet? I'm still remember that day...," she unthinkably smiled and blushed. Kevin noticed her flushed cheek and closed his face. Yoko turned her head to her left and found her face only several inches from him "What you're looking at?" she rolled her eyes, feeling uncomfortable. "You're blushing, kiddo!" he smirked and she elbowed his chest. Kevin slightly laughed and she only snorted. Yoko mumbled angrily and then turned her body away from him.

Kevin whistled loudly and gazed up to the ceiling. She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms "You wanna to mock me, aren't you?" Kevin furrowed "Hey! I'm nottaunting on you. Mind your own business!" She only glanced sharply and silenced. The cold wind from the outside slightly blew from the window's gaps that made her a little shivering. She shifted herself to her left, almost rested against him. Kevin arched his eyebrow and seriously looked at her unthinkable movement "Are you cold, kiddo? I'm not going to hug you so gap yourself from me," he sarcastically said and Yoko turned her head toward him, frowned.

"Hey! Excuse me! Do you think that I desperately want that? Forget it!" she glared at him and then held her knees against her chest. "Oh! Really? So, how bout this?" he suddenly wrapped his strong arms around her and tighter his gripped. Yoko half shrieked and struggled herself to escape from him. "Get off me! Arrgh...you asshole" she continued shouting even he was trying to held her against him. "Do you feeling warm now, kiddo? You scrawled my hand, my face...bite me. I won't let you go!" he growled. "Fuck you! This isn't a joke, damn it!" she stormed out in his arm like being cradled by him. "Stop it, k! You're like a crazy Gorilla. Damn you!" she wrestled with his arms and Kevin only grinned, happy with her madness. "Lets have a big hug for this God forsaken hour, will you?" he demanded, smiled evilly. "No way! David can!" she gasped and Kevin snarled after hearing the name. "Get off me, Cindy might come here...I can't breathe," she choked. "No worry little girl, she won't come!" he smirked.

Yoko realized his muscular arm was nearer to her mouth and quickly bite him. Kevin screamed painfully and quickly released her "God damn it!" Without hesitation, she escaped herself and then turned back "The second bite from me. How do you feel, crazy cop?" she jutted out her tongue. Then she moved out from there to join Cindy in her room. Kevin touched the mark and hissed "Zombie bitch!" he grunted and stared angrily on his new scar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing there?" Cindy turned back and found Yoko rested against the wall. She smiled sweetly and wore a black plain sweater. Cindy slightly enthralled with her pleasant appearance, seemed the black color really suit her long shiny hair. "What you're looking at? Is there anything wrong with me?" she gazed at her outfit. "No...It's been a long times I didn't see you. Never thought, our shyly sister has been growing up now," Cindy smiled and leaned against the concrete fence.

"Oh!" Yoko widened her eyes. Then, she approached her and stood next to her. "It's cold out here. Come on, get inside," she hugged herself and rubbed her arms. Cindy said nothing and she only let her taken her arm. She guided her into the house and quickly closed the sliding door. Then Cindy sat on the rest bench and crossed her legs. The cheeriness from her pretty face suddenly shed and she started to weep. Yoko joined her by her side and then caressed her back "Hey, calm down...You haven't stopped crying, everything will be going fine."

Cindy laid her head on her shoulder. Her cried getting louder and Yoko tried her best to coax her. She sighed and held Cindy against her. "I-I don't wanna to lose him, Yoko...He's the only man that I loved," she stammered. "I understand...you need to be strong, Cin."

"How I'm gonna live? Yoko...Please help" Cindy demanded softly. She looked up and took a deep breathe. Yoko started to think back Kevin's word last night. Did they make a right decision by ignoring their friend? 'I'm not a self seeker...no worry Cin. I'm going to help you.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bullshit!" Kevin stormed out and stepped away from her. "Kevin, please...find George and talk to him," she went after him. He gripped his knuckle and slammed gently against the wall. "God damn it, Yoko. I'm not going to find him...just go to hell!" he growled. He gave the horror stared that made her slightly giggled. "Please, I'm begging to you. Go and find him...Cindy is his wife. You're man, you might know that!" she shuddered. "Why should I? There's nothing to do with me! I'm not of some kind of superhero or an angel."

"You're an outbreak leader; there's no way he will refuse with your words...please! Please! I beg you," she made the pleading gaze and Kevin glanced hesitantly at her. "I said no! Why you care so much? Just stop whining like a little girl, can you?" Yoko bitten her lips, felt too agog with him. She made a sudden action by capturing his legs and hugged them tightly.

Kevin rolled his eyes, surprised with her craziness "Arrgh...Hands off me!" he roared and struggled to escape from her grasped. "You've hugged me and I'm making the same thing with you," she said with no feeling. "That's not the right part! It's up here not down there," Kevin replied, never expecting the words came from his mouth. "What? Hey! I'm not hitting on you," Yoko shouted.

"So? Let me go, damn it!" he snarled and tried to shove her away but she still stubborn. "I won't let you go until you agree with me!" she said monotonously. He only sighed and narrowed his eyes on her 'Crazy bitch! Asshole! Grr...#$$#$#$#_"_ . "I'm not wearing my belt so it will easily to slip off. Are you wanna to see mine?" he stared furiously. "No, thanks! I'll close my eyes so I wouldn't see anything from you. Please say yes!" she shut her eyes and tighter her gripped.

Kevin grinned naughtily, wondered some a crazy thing in his mind. "Now! What you have done? You've slipped off my jeans, aren't you shy?" he lied. The nervousness started creping into her and she tried to erase the torment feeling inside her. "I might be shy but whatever happens, I won't go away," she threatened and avoided to gaze up, confident to think that Kevin has been half naked. 'This girl...Argh... God! Sooner, I'll be getting nuts.'

He silenced for a while and tried to comfort his angriness. "Yeah...I'm going. Just get off me," he sighed, bored. The satisfying smile created from her lips and quickly released him. "Thanks Kevin," she stood up and slightly covered her face from him.

"I'll cook a delicious food for you, see ya!" she quickly rushed away from there without giving any glance to him. He angrily looked at her as she moved away "This is the worst day ever..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kevin sat on the stool, busily sipped his favorite beer. He gave an empty front gazed, thought to himself how stupid he was. Agreed to accept Yoko's desire to persuade the surgeon back to his ex-adorable barmaid. Kevin knew, there's no way she will be interested since the first day he saw her working in the J's bar. He used to get envy with George but he tried to keep his coolness like usual. "Why that old damn guy is luckier than me? Fuck!" hegrumbled and put back the glass on the counter.

Kevin looked on his watch; it's been already 9.30pm. Then he gazed around him, tried to figure out the surgeon if he is arrived. "Suck! I hate waiting. Where the hell he's going?" he turned back to his original position and took out the cigarette from his pocket.

"Hi Kevin," someone patted his shoulder and then he looked back. He put his burning cigarette on the ashtray and glanced sharply at him "What took you so long, doc?"

Continue...


	9. Everything is going fine

The sequel from the previous chapter, I'm too lazy to write the note here. Whatever, just read on it and have fun. If your have any comment, feel free message me. Thank you! Please R &R.

Disclaimer: REO is not mine. CApcom sold it to us..but the story is mine! Ugh...whatever...

**Chapter 9: Everything is going fine**

Kevin stared for a while at the unshaved face and widened his mouth 'He doesn't seems so well," he thought to himself and invited him to seat. "Are you going to sit or standing like a statue here?" George immediately sat near him and put his hands on the counter. He looked a bit shady and in unarranged condition. Kevin slightly surprised with his bad appearance. Ever since these 3 years, he never saw him like this even once. "You're really in a bad mood, right doc? Here, let me treat you" he exclaimed and gave the sign to bartender.

"No Kev, Thanks!" he refused and silenced back. He sat dumbly on his stool and clasped his hand. 'You're looking so stupid, you know that?' Kevin grumbled and narrowed his eyes. "Do you wanna to say something? Feel free to tell me," he said monotonously and sipped his beer. George glanced hesitantly at him, he slightly opened his mouth then he looked away. Kevin noticed his behavior and sighed "What you're trying to say, doc?" he bored.

Kevin crossed his arms and glanced away 'Don't have an idea why Cindy got crazy with you, pansy! I'm getting mad here.' He gazed back at George who still acting the same "I'm getting bore...As for your information, Cindy is safe!" he announced and George gave a quick glanced. "She's safe? Where is she?" he grasped his arm. Kevin rolled his eyes and tried to pull away his arm "Hey, back off! I don't wanna people think us as a gay."

George raised his hand and drifted bit from his side. "I-I'm glad...she's fine," he stammered and looked to his front. "She's in my house now with Yoko. Don't' worry doc, I'm not going to flirt her," Kevin replied sarcastically.

"What the hell that you're waiting for? Just go after her," he grunted and looked away. "B-but...We're going to divorce," George stroked hardly his hair. Kevin only looked at him with no feeling "Dumbass!" he muttered. "Hey, I really hate this. It suck, you know that. If it wasn't because of Yoko, I won't do this. Remember, I'm not your counselor, "he drank his beer and rubbed his wet lips. George massaged his forehead and gasped "Lord, what should I do now?"

Kevin only narrowed his eyes at his peculiar behavior and slightly shook his head "It's simple, doc. Just persuade her back." "How I'm going to persuade her if she wasn't love me," George replied. "Yes...she still loves you. Now, just get going and bring her back," Kevin added. "No Kevin, I'm started this first. I must pay by my guilty," George exclaimed and put his hand on his forehead.

"I'm feeling wanna to kill you right now. How many times do I need to ask you? Yoko and I won't become a peacemaker. This is between you and Cin, not us!" Kevin snapped. George stared at him with a shocking look. "Please Kev, tell her to come back. Tell Yoko to persuade her for me," George whined. 'Ewww...this is crazy,' He trembled and drifted a bit. "Listen doc, don't ever think us as your peacemaker. We're not going to solve your problem unless you come to finish this off. Yoko could be willing to help you but me not! Don't ever think to use her because she's my maid. I'm the only one who can give the order," said Kevin and put his money on the counter. He gave the sign to the bartender before he moved out. "Get to go," he exclaimed and George only blinked, watched him walking out from the bar's door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Cin, where's Yoko?" said Kevin as he came back from the bar. "She's in her room, preparing the stuff for her new class. Where have you been?" she replied with her eyes viewing on the lady's magazine at her hand. "Nah... Just finished messing with a new chick. Aren't you hungry?" Kevin approached the coach and joined her.

"No thanks, I'm just finished my dinner," Cindy smiled sweetly and drifted slightly to give some space to him. "Never mind," said Kevin and crossed his legs on the table. "You don't mind if I'm smoking here?"

"Why you should ask the permission from me, Kevin? This is your house, go on. I won't disturb you," Cindy grinned and continued her reading. Kevin glanced hesitantly at her and silenced. He cancelled his aim and gazed front.

Cindy noticed his behavior and put back the magazine on the table. She frowned and moved her position to face him. "Sorry if I make you feeling bad. I'm going to make you a coffee, hm?" Cindy rose up and tried to move. Kevin suddenly caught her wrist and ordered her to sit back. "No need Cin. I'll love to drink beer but I won't ask to you to become my barmaid now. Let's have a talk," he said gently and she slowly nodded.

Cindy clasped her hand on her lap and sat politely, sometimes she gazed at him. "What you're trying to tell me?" she asked softly. "Huh?" he creased his eyebrow and scratched a bit his head. "Umm...nothing, just wanna to ask you if you feel comfortable in here?" he asked dumbly and then cursed 'Whatta the fuckin' question!'

"Is it bout George? Sorry, I shouldn't forced you to meet him. It's all my fault," said Cindy, there was a slight shaking in her feminine voice. Kevin jerked and tried to be more gentleman "Hey Cin...calm down, k. don't cry," he coaxed and the tears leaked down from her blue eyes. She was unable to stop her weeping and covered her face. Kevin reached his right hand on her head and then dragged her slowly into his arm. Cindy still sobbed and rested her head against his chest. "Think twice...You don't wanna to get hurt, aren't you?" he murmured. "I-I love him, Kevin...can't find another man," she exclaimed

'Yes you can,' Kevin sighed and caressed her blonde hair. Cindy didn't reply anything even her cried getting louder. "He refused to give you a child," he added and she quickly looked into his eyes. "How did you know?" Cindy asked, her eyes red. "He said...long before this. I knew that," he said calmly, cared for her sensitiveness. She shut her eyes, tried to relaxing the restless inside her. Mentioned deep into her heart, that was not true 'No, George wouldn't do that.' She fluttered and opened back her eyes. Cindy found he was staring on her face with the meaningful gazed. Kevin closed his face toward her and she didn't even think to dodge him. She slightly opened her mouth; allowing him to do that only dearest George should be honored with it. 'Are you nuts, Kevin? She's your best friend's wife!'

Yoko was descending down stair without looking at the little romance scene "Cindy, have you seen my glasses? I can't-" she rolled her eyes at the living space, the angriness immediately created inside her. "Am I watching a fraud drama here?" she asked sarcastically and both of them quickly separated each other. Cindy looked at her with fear and heartbeat became faster. Kevin pretending there was nothing happen and rubbed his lips. "Aren't both of you going to betray George?" Yoko sneered and crossed her arms.

Cindy unthinkably rose from the couch and walked toward her "Yoko, we're didn't do anything. We just-" she shoved her hand from her arm and then stepped away. "What? Kissing? Hey! I'm not blind, k," she stormed out and glared furiously at Kevin. "She's right, Yoko. There's nothing between us. We're...just chat," Kevin turned to speak up. "Are you a monster? Fuck you! You shouldn't seduce your best friend's wife, Kevin. Where your mind at?" Yoko snapped. Kevin bitten his lips, felt wanted to slap her for the rudeness.

"And you, Cindy. Why you didn't tell me that you want Kevin. Seriously I've wasted my time to help you getting back with George. You've spoiled my trust," Cindy cried after hearing her words. "Yoko, stop! It wasn't her fault," he tried to defense. "I agree bout that. Must being you started all of these but what I've seen for these past several days, Cindy wants you, that's why she came here," her voice firmed. Kevin stunned with the explanation, his mind tried to figure out the meaning from it.

"Yoko, I'm not thinking to grab him from you," Cindy sobbed. "Excuse me; we're not a couple, k. I won't blame on you if you ever want him but you're George's wife, our friend," Yoko said with the angriness inside her soft voice. "Since when you ever care with us, Yoko? You ran away and never contacted us for three years bitch!" Kevin growled and faced on her. "Hey! We're not talking bout that, right now. It's bout George!" Yoko returned his sharp glanced and they stared at each other. She held her waist and arched her eyebrow "Are you going to fight with me?" she demanded angrily.

Kevin closed his eyes toward hers "You wanna me to kicking your ass, kiddo?" Her chest seemed to explode and she gasped heavily "I'm not a chicken shit, cowboy!" she roared. They silenced for a while, readily for the gender fight. Kevin gripped his fist while Yoko rolled up her arm till her elbow.

Cindy gulped scarily and shivered "No...please, don't fight," she clasped her hands, worried something bad will be going to happen between them. For sure Yoko will be easily defeated because of her small size. "K-Kevin...stops. She's only a kid," she said. "What! Hey, I'm not a kid," Yoko bitten her lips to show her brutality expression and Kevin only smirked on her "You think you can beat me? Try me shorty."

"YAAAAH!" she suddenly jumped against him and pulled his brown hair. Kevin shrieked painfully and pinned her body against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stroked hardly his hair. "I'm going to kill you, evil bitch!" Kevin pulled her long hair and grasped her body with his one arm. She strived her feet over the floor because of her shortness.

Cindy rushed toward them and tried to stop the fighting. "Stop, stop it...you're like an immature kid!" she tried to slip between them but she has been shoved away by Yoko. "You're asshole! Horny Cop! Stupid dumbass! You called me ugly, bullied me, grrr...," she growled and continued pulled his hair. Kevin smirked with facing closely at her oriental face. "Looks you have an A size for your boob, huh shorty? Whatta unlucky fate!" his hardly stroking at the back of her changed to the gentle caresses.

"Asshole!" She gave the furious gazed and made a sudden action by knocking against his forehead. The painful from the surprising knocked gave a major headache and Yoko's face became blurry by his sight. Kevin fall unconsciously onto the floor and brought together her body with him.

Yoko startled and tried to avoiding her face from hitting him. Cindy widened her mouth, felt shocked with what she seen and then she smiled slightly. "Suppose it's you, Yoko," she whispered. "This is crazy!" Yoko exclaimed and tried to raise her body but his arm still held her closely. Kevin hissed and tried to open his eyes "Shit! Damn!" he frowned and slowly touched his head. He found her on top of him and then strangled her neck "You knocked on me, zombie bitch! I'll kill you!"

"Ahk-...God!" Yoko gasped heavily and changed her hand's position to his neck. She pawed his shirt and rolled her eyes. "Cindy...h-help," she stammered but Cindy only grinned childishly. "Whatta great romance!" she clasped her hand. 'Fuck you!' Yoko cursed. "Wanna play punk with me?" Kevin growled. "Let me go, pervert!"

Suddenly the bell sound from the outside startled them and all of them changed their glanced toward the door. Yoko and Kevin stopped wrestling but both of them still in a laying position. Cindy sighed, wondered they would not going to open the door since they landed on each other. Then she slowly reached the door and opened slightly.

Cindy felt like to faint down when she looked at the visitor's face. Her knees getting weakened "G-George...What you're doing here?" "Cin...What's that noise-" George rolled his eyes as he found the twosome on the floor. The curiosity filled his mind as he gazed on their doubtful condition with the tangled hairs. "Aren't both of you going to make it there? Why you didn't go to your room?"

"WHAT! Emmm..." Kevin quickly covered her mouth before she managed to scream out. Yoko tried shoving his large hand, struggling herself to open her mouth but she failed. "It can happen everywhere, doc. Lust can't be resisted!" said Kevin shamelessly. She glanced sharply toward him with the angriness still remained inside her. 'Damn you, horny cop!' He realized her angry viewed and then he pinched her back. Yoko widened her eyes from the freaking pained and tried to scream but Kevin's grasp was very strong. The painful tears slightly dropped against her cheeks.

George arched his eyebrow, wondered to himself how suffering Yoko was. "She looks hurt, Kevin. Why don't you let her go," said him with no feeling. "No, doc. She loves it very much. Actually...she shies," he grinned evilly and pinched her once more. 'Ouch!' she shrieked but no one able to hear her. Cindy chuckled and tried to hide her face behind George. "Hmm..." George frowned and hesitantly looked at her wife's face.

Kevin rose from the floor and dragged Yoko together with him. His hand still covered her mouth even she still struggled to escape herself from his arm. "I give you a credit, doc. be a wise man, k," said Kevin before he walked out from there with Yoko toward the kitchen room.

Yoko quickly shoved his loosened grip away from her face and snorted. "Quiet!" he muttered and both of them watched the couple against the kitchen wall. Kevin put his hand on her shoulder and slightly bent his head beside her to achieve the best view. "We shouldn't sneak at them," Yoko exclaimed but he only ignored her. She sighed and joined him by his side.

George frowned with their sudden lost to the kitchen, watching the reunion scene against the wall. Yoko preyed deep inside her heart, wishing they can change their mind to save the marriage. Kevin glared jealously behind her; his mind was thinking differently than her. I bet you know what it was!

"George...," Cindy started but then she lost her voice. "Cin...I-I'm s-sorry...," he stammered and then he looked away, tried to calm his unrest feeling. He rubbed his unshaved face and sighed 'I'm really looking stupid, am I?' Cindy smiled sweetly toward him even he didn't realize it. The same smiled that used to caught his heart in the outbreak night. She didn't know how to start the conversation and stood silently behind him. Her heart was beating faster, wasn't sure either the feeling that she experiencing was same while their first meeting. George turned back and encouraged himself to faced her, he didn't want Kevin to belittle him again with his timidity. He needs to tell her that he really loves her and bring her back to where they should be.

He felt a bit entertained with her stillness face and tried to say something "I...miss you a lot Cin. I really miss you. Please come back." 'Cindy inhaled a deep breathe and struggled to avoid the tears leaking from her eyes. She sniffed a bit and caressed her blonde hair "Why you didn't stop me, George? You let me cold outside there and didn't ever try to find me...," she was unable to hold her sadness and cried in front him.

"Stupid!" Yoko whispered angrily and Kevin glanced down to her. "Seem you're looking so excited, kiddo!" he smirked but she only narrowed her eyes. "Don't get busy on me, asshole!" she replied and snorted as she looked back to the scene. Kevin creased his eyebrow and then gazed back '

Cindy covered her sadness face and George tried to coax her. "It was my fault...I shouldn't let you go. Please Cin, I need you to come back. Please forgive me," he touched her shoulder but Cindy immeadiately shoved him. "You've changed, George. Somehow...I don't recognize you anymore. You're now different than three years ago," she exclaimed and tears continued streaming down to her cheek. Each of her sadness hurt his feeling and he wondered of how many times did he let her cry for these years. "I'm so stupid...," he muttered and reached his hand toward her head.

Cindy whacked his hand, tried to dodge his touched but he immediately caught her hand and pulled her into his embraced. "I love you Cin...I still love you," said George while caressing her hair. Her cried getting louder and she nudged her face against his broad shoulder "W-why you need to say that..."

"I'm so sorry...I shouldn't scolded you. Please forgive me, let start the new life," said him gently and tighter his gripped around her slender waist. He can feel the warmness of her tears on his shirt.

Cindy slowly glanced up to his face stared deeply into his green eyes, tried to find the honesty from the reflection. "I keep my words, Cin. Trust me, I won't frustrating you again," he added gently and Cindy quickly captured his lips with a passionate kissed. He returned the same kissed and wrapped her arms intimately around her body.

Yoko gripped her knuckle and raised it to the air "Yes!" she grinned happily with her eyes viewed at Kevin beside her. He didn't feel happy with the reunion scene. Kevin grunted and moved away from there to the backdoor, felt very irritated inside his lonely heart. The smiled from her face fallen as she gazed him walking away from there. Yoko massaged her chin and frowned then she slightly smiled "Sometimes we need to sacrifice for other's happiness, Kevin Ryman" she whispered and changed her glanced to the twosome and walked out from there.

Continue...


	10. Kevin's Dilemma

Note: YaY! My next chapter! The story still goes on. Forgive me from some error, i'm not a perfect human. The second phase of my story. More interaction of a lot of characters coming soon. For GAddes, thanks for your continuously support.

Disclaimer: I'm not own anything of RE product. You get me?

**Chapter 10 : Kevin's dilemma**

Yoko was leading to her room when she noticed the familiar shadow at the balcony. She approached the door silently and rested back against the edge. "What you're doing there, big guy?" Kevin slowly turned around with the cigarette clipped between his fingers. "Don't bother me here; just go back to your room. You're going to start your first day tomorrow, right?" he replied casually.

She nodded slowly and then stepped toward the balcony fence beside him. She landed her butt on it and swung her slender legs over the floor. Kevin just only eyed at her immature behavior and said nothing. He continued smoking and then gazed toward the cold ocean in front them. "Just go to sleep, it's late now," he remarked without glancing at her. "No need to worry bout me. It has nothing to do with you," she replied and gazed away. "If you don't wanna me to worry bout you, why you came here, kiddo?" he frowned, slightly annoyed.

She hesitantly looked at his regret eyes; Kevin was rarely to be found like this. This almost surprising her "I-I'm just wanna to get some fresh air...like you," she stammered and looked away. He raised his eyebrow, thinking that must be her fraud to cover her curiousness about his currently feeling. "Don't pretending that I don't know what you're thinking about, kiddo. I know what you want of," he added and blew out the smoke from his mouth. She dodged her face, tried to avoid from sniffing the annoying scent. She coughed a bit and fanned it away "It wasn't the fresh air that you want, isn't it? So I gave you this," he giggled and then moved a bit from her, understood her uncomfortable situation.

Yoko snorted and then turned her body away from him 'Asshole!' "I hate guy who like to piss off everybody around him," she softly said, sarcastically. Kevin heard the sneered but he only kept silence. He still felt vexed with what happened between them in an hour ago but that was a silly fight. Somehow, he thought he was very childish at the moment; crazily fought with this petite young girl. The only choice left is he needs to forget everything happened before this; he didn't want this rivalry to be lasting.

Yoko kept silence to herself and slightly trembled from the coldness. She hugged herself and rubbed her thin arms. Kevin smirked toward her, as he gazed front "Its cold out here, shorty. Better go," he mumbled. "Mind your own business! I wasn't here because of you," she snorted. Her sweater was not sufficient to keep the warmness and she continued rubbing her arms. She shivered and her teeth slightly collided. Kevin shook his head, wondering the stupidity of her. He threw away the cigarette stump and then taken off his jacket.

She slightly stunned when he wore his leather jacket around her. Yoko quickly stared at him with a confusing look but his eyes didn't meet her. "Why you-" "Hm? What?" he looked up and she choked off. "What you're going to tell me?" he demanded but she only shook her head. "Nothing... thanks. I don't need this," she raised her hands between them. He shrugged off "You're wanted to stay outside so I let you wear this. I'm going in, don't be too long, k," said Kevin before he walked away. Yoko frowned and hesitantly to call back.

"Um...Kevin!" he turned back as he reached the doorway "Huh? What?" Yoko took a deep breath, collecting all of her courage to speak out her mind. "Do... Do you really happy with them? I-I mean George and Cindy," she stammered and then gazed away, ashamed with her sudden question. "That's the thing that distracting your mind?" he crossed his arms and leaned against the door's edge. "Sorry...I shouldn't asked you bout that. I'm not aiming to peep on you," she said and jumped down from the fence. The jacket falls down covering her petite body. "Hey, you aren't interrupting me anyway. Actually... I-"

"You like her, aren't you," Yoko snapped off. Kevin sighed and walked back to where he been. He silenced for a while, looked onward. She tried to read his mind accordance from his face expression. 'Don't even try to lie with me, Kevin.'

"That's the old story, Yoko," he muttered, almost to himself. "That... that's made you angry, right?" she carefully asked, worried that will hurting him. "I guess... perhaps, everyone ever to adoring someone. Don't you think?" he gave an insincerity smiled. She turned to get silenced and then she slightly shook her head. "Not all of us, I don't..." she exclaimed, almost whispering. He raised his eyebrow "Huh? What the hell with David?" She gave a quick glanced and then smiled slightly. Kevin frowned with her mysterious smiled. He was trying to figure out the meaning from it, could it be she was trying to keep the secret away from him.

"That may tell a thousand meanings...Don't say that you've freak out yourself, little girl," she looked confusedly at him. "Pardon?" Kevin crossed his cold arms and then rested back. "I meant, you've changed to someone abnormal like Les..." he replied without looking down at her. She chuckled and joined by his side. "Why you're laughing?" he demanded, their side arms touched but the twosome didn't ever think to separate the closeness.

"Sometime, you're worrying something that impossible...Thanks for the attention, Kevin. I'm still the way I am, no worry," she stopped laughing but the sweet smile still created from her lips.

"I'm just felt curious. Since you smiled at me and didn't answer me, I'm started to think that you've became insane. Did he's the only guy that...," he silenced, unable to utter out the words. "Crush? Love? Did you mean that? In fact, I'm learning to forget my bad memories, Kevin. He's my past, Alyssa won and I'm lost," she explained and brokenly smiled. "Glad to hear that, you've changed...what the past can do with us? Am I right?" he looked intently on her and she slowly nodded to show her agreement. "We've done a good job, right?" he asked, gazed front. Yoko viewed peculiarly at him "What do you meant?" "Brought them back together like a cupid!" he exclaimed and changed his glanced to her. "Yeah...maybe we can open this service for anyone out there. Outbreak cupid, sounds nice hm?" She chuckled and Kevin joined her. "You could be kidding right? I'm not going to open this stupid service in my house," he laughed almost to himself. "Hey, I'm just kidding! There's no way we get involve with this because we hate each other," she added.

"Yep, that's right. But bear in mind that we need to keep in touch all the time. Would you?" he demanded, wanted the reply from her. "Okay, we deal. Just hoping everything will be always fine. Gambatte! Gambatte!" she raised her knuckle. "Huh? What's that mean?" He asked stupidly. "Just some sort of motivation word, like do your best!" she smiled childishly and then turned away.

They stayed in uneasiness silenced for a moment and looked away from each other. Kevin coughed out a little bit and sometimes he glanced hesitantly on her. Yoko was still in her own position, she shuddered and the cold breath continuously blew out from her mouth. "Kevin, do you mind if I ask you?" He immediately stared on her "No, what is it, Yoko?"

"W-Why you're always flirting?" she asked, the shakiness inside her soft voice. He only gazed away from her and said nothing. She can scent the restless from him and she tried to correcting the mistake from the sudden question "Actually...I'm asking bout your life's aim. Why you don't stop flirting? Aren't you do have any feeling to think seriously bout companionship? I-I mean get marry." "None your business, kiddo" he lazily replied, bored. "I didn't mean to hurt your feeling. I'm just asking you, just a stupid question. Hope you don't bother with that," she exclaimed. "I choose to be like that, more independent and safe," he retorted and moved away.

"B-But have you ever feeling bout that? Even once? George, Cindy even David, they-" He snapped her "Too much question! Frankly speaking I hate that, Yoko Suzuki." "I'm sorry if I'm messing up your brain but... If me, I would like to find someone who can truly love me and look after me. Knowing someone out there misses you and loves you, Isn't its sweet? Maybe you don't understand this cause you're flirty," she replied and then held her hands together.

He only tended to give a slightly smiled and gazed back toward her. Yoko frowned and then took a several steps ahead "Why you smiling?" "That's really cute, Yoko," he retorted and grinned. "Are you taunting on me?" she growled, started to get angry with his unserious manner. She snorted and turned away from him, crossed her arms. "Nop! Hey, I'm just kidding. Don't be mad," he said and rubbed the top of her head. Yoko shoved his hands and tried to walk out from there.

Kevin quickly caught her wrist and dragged her toward him. Yoko slightly yelped and found his arm landed on her shoulder. He grinned as he gazed on her face. She blinked weirdly, wondering the craziness of his mind. "Since you've forgotten David and being a virginal girl for 23 years, would you like to marry me? In case I don't have anyone to ask for," he teased and winked once. Yoko shivered and rolled her eyes "You? Eww...You make me wanna puke! Get off me! You're out of my list," she struggled herself escaping from him but Kevin still gripped her. "Hey! I'll take charge on you. I promise to be a nice hubby, will you?" he added and laughed. "No way! I said no way! You might be have STD. He's mustn't you," she shrieked and then taken off his jacket and put it on his face. She quickly rushed out from there to her room while he grabbed down the jacket from his face "Damn it!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_10 January 2002_

Dear diary,

Yawn... I'm too exhausted since I ran away from the pervert cop. I wasn't aiming to confront him bout his marital status but... I'm just lil' bit considering bout his life. How he'll be going through this alone? I knew he doesn't have anyone except us, his outbreak friends. His family, has been died in Raccoon City, such an ironically tragedy. Sometimes, I think there's no way to live without somebody by your side even I'm usually trying to fake it out, maybe...Kevin too. Could it be his bitches like to gain some fun from his wealthy, I doubt they don't take seriously involve in the relationship. Should I fine someone that matches him? Damn! What craziness thought! I'm not going to be his wedding planner! I should stop thinking bout this...but why I care so much? Me? Oh God! There's no way I can be his...ah! This really nuts! Whatever it is, I'll be always be average for this whole year and keep my own problem away from Kevin. I'll be starting my new class tomorrow, need to go sleep. Ok Bye!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kevin was dealing with the cards in front him. He grabbed the bottle of the half beer and sipped from it, his eyes never broke the focused on the cards. After successfully accomplished the murdered case, his chief has prized him with a ten days break. He had been waiting for so long to get this long relaxing break but now... he felt bored, actually too bore. He didn't know how to reduce the boredom inside him except playing poker himself alone in the big house.

Should I go to Claudia's house? No! She will chase me out. Kevin reminded the third night before Christmas, they had been fighting at each other. She accused him by trying to abandon her. Actually, she was still mad with the call accident. She always threatened him to ambush Yoko but... the more he tried to stop her; the revenge and jealousy became stronger. So? The conclusion is forgetting it!

Sometime, he thought that he lost everyone that he loves. There's no one desire to share his happiness since his family's death even his girlfriend. Normally, he pretended to be cool and jovial but somehow, he miss something that he can't describe... that's doesn't mean he is a sentimental man but every human needs it. Something that makes him complete... something but what it is? Weirdo... Kevin used to be known as a less care type guy, but since after the years... might be he changed a little bit to someone with a full responsibility, not solely for him but everyone around him. Will he care?

He stretched his neck and arms, gazed exhaustedly on the cards. Kevin unthinkably tossed away the cards and rested back. "Shit! What is it now?" he muttered under his breathe and slowly turned his viewed to the large window near him. It still winter at the outside, in the early of January. He wondered how he could spend the rest of his break in the cold weather like this instead of go to the bar and have some fun with a hot chick.

Yoko wasn't there. She was busily having her college time with her friends. That's all that he knew about her daily routine...who's her friends? That nerdy girl is very secretive plus he never cares of what she's up to. Heck if he knew everything bout her. Seemed that girl don't have many close friend except Mimiko, the very trustworthy one. Maybe she trusts her more than her outbreak friends.

Sometimes, he felt lonely without her...Arrgh... what a damn feeling! Could it be if she was around, he would ask her having a basketball match or playing poker together? But Yoko hate playing card even to sit closely near him. "Sorta like an allergy, hm?"

"Damn! This suck! What should I do?" Kevin cursed, almost whispering. He gazed front and widened his arms against the couch. "Should I sing a merry go around here? Huh...I'm getting nuts," he exclaimed and then rose up from there. He traveled up stair to lead himself to his room. Kevin turned his doorknob with his eyes glanced hesitantly at Yoko's door back him. He suddenly turned back, ignored his previous action and gave a full attention at the girl's bedroom in front him. "It'll be more fun in there... sorry little girl, I may break my promise," he creased his eyebrow and evilly smirked.

He walked toward her room, impatiently to see the treasure inside. The door is unlocked as he turned the knob and he poked in his head. "Hello... anybody home... you there, miss shorty? I'm having a short visit here, helloooo..." he crazily said he stepped into the room. Grinning like a birthday boy, Kevin immediately plunged himself onto her bed and laid comfortably "Whoops!". "I'm not thinking to seduce you little girl but I'm only wanna to feel your bed. ...emmm...Whatta fresh scent!" he exclaimed and sniffed deeply her fragrance that sticks on it.

'This makes me feel younger... reminds me in my high school. Always dreaming to get nakedly on virgin's bed but I'm not planning to get nude here. Don't want to scare her,' he grabbed her second pillow and hugged it against his chest. "Since you're not here... I could do anything or explore anything that I want, honey!" Kevin announced and raised a bit his body toward the bookshelf near the bed.

He randomly chosen the books and brought them onto the bed. Kevin opened the book and read down the contents "Sorta like a biology things...George might understand this. Boring stuff!" he bored and tossed it away. He reached another one "Not my taste!" Kevin reached back the shelf and took out several comics. "I used to love this," he remarked as he reminded his childhood days.

He laid back and opened each of the pages "Japanese girl's comic...holy shit! Is there any English comic, anyway?" he threw it away and grabbed another comic. "What's this? Hmm.. . Death note, interesting! Great! It's in English," he read the comic enthusiastically and laid calmly on the bed.

After a moment, Kevin felt a slight slumbered and covered the comic on his face. He never knew how long he got sleep but hopefully Yoko wouldn't figure him out in there.

Continue...


	11. Chapter 11

Goodbye RE fanfics


End file.
